Little Blue Birds
by simahiro
Summary: "Gweanchana Kyuhyunie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan berakhir. Semua akan lebih baik kelak. Gweanchana. Kyuhyunie memang berbeda. Tapi Kyunie istimewa dan Kunie kuat. Itu bagus. Sangat bagus."
1. Chapter 1

"Hiks," meski sekuat apapun dia menahannya, satu isakan lolos dari bibir merah namja kecil itu. Menarik perhatian songsaenim yang berada di seberang meja.

"Kyuhyunie? Kyunie menangis?" tanya songsaenim muda tersebut. Dia mencoba melihat wajah muridnya yang menunduk. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya jadi dia meragu apa Kyuhyun menangis ataukah tidak.

Namun kemudian sesuatu jatuh diatas buku Kyuhyun. Liquid bening yang langsung membasahi buku. Si guru akhirnya yakin Kyuhyun menangis. Namun Kyuhyun dengan buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kyunie kenapa? Sakit?" tanya songsaenim dengan lembut.

Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun masih menulis, seolah memperlihatkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Si guru yang penuh pengertian itu menghela nafas. Dia menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik pensilnya. Meletakkan benda panjang dengan ujung runcing itu diatas buku. Menutup buku dan menyingkirkannya ke samping.

Kyuhyun masih menunduk, bahkan ketika songsaenim memegang bahu kecilnya. Bertanya dengan lembut pertanyaan yang sama. Dan itu membuatnya terisak lagi. Air mata mengalir deras. "Kyunie lelah, saem. Boleh Kyunie istirahat?" rajuknya masih menyembunyikan wajah. "Kyunie ingin main dengan yang lain. Kyunie lelah belajar." Tubuh kecil itu bergetar memancing rasa iba sang guru.

Guru itu memandang kasihan dan prihatin pada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu perasaan namja kecil yang bahkan usianya baru 7 tahun. Diusianya yang masih sangat muda menerima semua pelajaran yang seharusnya didapatkannya di bangku SMP. Tidak masalah bagi otaknya yang genius tapi bagaimana dengan mentalnya. Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Sejenius apapun mereka, naluriah anak kecil tetaplah sama. Saat ingin bermain, maka bermainlah yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi semua tidak bisa dia lakukan. Kyuhyun kecil yang malang. Dunianya telah terpasung sejak usianya 4 tahun. Waktu dimana ayahnya sadar betapa jeniusnya seorang Kyuhyun.

Songsaenim mengedarkan pandang ke sekiling kamar. Dan hatinya mencelos melihat desain ruangan ini. 'Ini bukan kamar anak 7 tahun.'

Ya, bukan mainan anak lelaki atau dinding kamar yang penuh warna melainkan rak lebar dan tinggi beserta buku-buku tebal dengan sampul membosankan. Satu set meja coklat dengan komputer. Bahkan Kyuhyun menggunakan pakaian semi formal. Kemeja biru dan celana kain. Sangsaenim menatapnya lebih iba. Dimatanya Kyuhyun jauh lebih tua dari usianya.

"Jangan menangis, ne. Kita berhenti sebentar dan Kyunie bisa istirahat," tutur songsaenim lembut serta mengusap sayang rambut hitam Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng keras dan semakin terisak.

"Bukan istirahat sebentar, Saem! Kyunie lelah! Kyunie bosan! Kyunie ingin main seperti yang lain. Kyunie ingin bersama hyungdeul. Kyunie ingin bisa sekolah seperti mereka. Kenapa aku harus berbeda? Kenapa Saem?"

Tidak tahan melihat muridnya menangis begitu hebat dan mengutarakan isi hatinya, songsaenim menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya ikut mengalir. Hatinya terasa ikut pedih. "Gweanchana Kyuhyunie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan berakhir. Semua akan lebih baik kelak. Gweanchana. Kyuhyunie memang berbeda. Tapi Kyunie istimewa dan Kunie kuat. Itu bagus. Sangat bagus."

"Ini menyebalkan dan membosankan, Saem. Kyunie sakit. Kyunie lelah. Kyunie tidak mau seperti ini."

Songsaenim tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya memeluk tubuh kecil itu semakin erat seolah ingin melindunginya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah terakhir kali dia melihat sang guru mengajar untuknya. Besoknya Kyuhyun melihat guru lain. Guru lelaki yang sifat dan sikapnya berbeda dengan songsaenim sebelumnya. Dia protes pada sang ayah namun jawaban yang dia dapat membuatnya berputus asa. "Aku membutuhkan seorang yang tegar, kuat dan kokoh untuk mengajar penerusku. Bukan seorang pengasuh bayi."

Entah keuntungan atau malapetaka memilki otak jenius. Kalimat sang ayah sangat bisa dimengerti olehnya. Ayahnya mengetahui apa yang sempat terjadi pada nya dan songsaenim. Maka itulah yang membuatnya dipecat. Sejak hari itu dibawah pengajar lain, Kyuhyun meninggalkan semua harapannya. Menjadi seorang yang kesepian dan sendirian. Tidak punya teman, bahkan jauh dari saudara-saudaranya.

Saat usia Kyuhyun 10 tahun dia terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia menyibak selimut setelah melihat jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ini tengah malam, dia terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening. Dia memaksa keluar demi mendapat segelas air putih.

Dia berjalan di lorong lantai dua. Di sebelah kirinya adalah deretan ruangan. Kamarnya ada di ujung lorong dan harus melewati 2 ruang kamar. Kamar yang tepat disamping kamarnya adalah kamar saudara kembarnya, Kibum. Kemudian kamar hyungnya yang hiper aktif Hyukjae. Tepat didepan tangga adalah kamar Sungmin hyung yang manis tapi atlet bela diri. Disanalah dia berhenti. Dia tinggal menuruni tangga. Tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada kamar hyung tertuanya, disamping kamar Sungmin. Dia melihat lampu ruangan tersebut masih menyala dan terdengar suara berisik.

Kyuhyun menjauhi tangga dan penasaran mendekati kamar tersebut. Kini dia berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih. Terdengar suara tawa keras disusul dengan teguran. Suara ini dia tahu sebagai suara Sungmin hyungnya.

"Jangan keras-keras Hyukjae-ah, kau bisa membangunkan yang lain!"

"Yang lain siapa hyung? Semua berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk hyung," balas Hyukjae dengan geli.

"Dia pasti sudah tidur." suara datar ini milik kembarannya. "Dia paling disayang appa. Selalu pergi dengan appa. Dia tidak perlu berkumpul seperti ini bersama kita."

"ah Kibummie, jangan bersedih seperti itu," suara Sungmin hyung melembut. "Kami semua menyanyangimu."

"Ne Bummie. Biarlah kasih sayang appa jadi miliknya. Tapi kita akan selalu bersama. Kita akan saling menyayangi dan menguatkan satu sama lain."

"Dongsaeng-ah kaliyan sangat manis. Sini hyung peluk." dan suara Leeteuk yang lembut memicu imajinasi Kyuhyun. Didalam bayangannya ketiga saudaranya berada dalam pelukan hyung tertuanya. Pelukan saudara yang hangat dan penuh perlindungan. Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Hatinya terasa sakit. Semua hyungnya ada di satu ruangan berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Dan dia berada di luar. Terpisah jauh dari mereka. Sendirian.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak jadi ke dapur mengambil air minum. Dia sudah tidak ingin melepas dahaganya. Bukan sekedar air yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah pelukan yang sama seperti yang saudara-saudaranya dapatkan. Tapi siapa yang ada disisinya? Appanya? Tidak, appa tidak pernah berada disisinya. Appa hanya memilihnya untuk jadi boneka penggantinya kelak. Menggantikan seluruh saudaranya yang dianggap tidak kompeten. Tapi itulah yang justru sangat diinginkannya. Dianggap tidak kompeten juga dan bisa berkumpul bersama saudaranya. Tapi ini sudah jauh. Sangat jauh untuk memberontak dan kembali. Untuk kembalipun dia tidak tahu akan kemana. Dia tidak ada saudara yang berada disisinya.

"Oemma….." dan itulah mantra yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk mengisi hatinya. Hatinya yang kesepian. Hatinya yang terluka. Hatinya yang hampa. Hatinya yang rapuh melebihi siapapun.

Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan Lee Teuk menjadi penerusku. Pribadinya terlalu lemah, dia akan mudah ditindas. Sung Min, kurang lebih sama dengan Lee Teuk meski aku yakin dia bisa membela diri dalam berhadapan fisik. Lagi pula dia lebih tertarik dengan kejuaraan bela diri."

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Hyuk Jae hyung,"

"Kyuhyun, putraku," panggil sang ayah dengan suara berat dan tajam. "Hyungdeulmu besar oleh kasih sayang ibu kaliyan. Oleh didikan dan pembentukan pribadi ibu kaliyan. Mereka berbeda denganmu. Hyuk Jae sejak awal tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan, ibumu memberi kebebasan padanya untuk menari. Jadi itulah yang dia lakukan selama ini."

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepala. Dia meremas jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut. Lalu terdengar lagi kalimat panjang sang ayah.

"Aku butuh seseorang yang lebih kuat dari pada mereka. Seseorang yang kudidik sedari awal, yang memiliki potensi dan kekuatan sama sepertiku. Itu adalah kau, Kyuhyun. Kau sempurna. Kecerdasanmu adalah anugrah yang setiap orang tua harapkan. Aku percaya aku mampu mendidikmu dan aku percaya pada kemampuanmu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin memberontak. Namun dia tidak berani. Dia sejak kecil digenggam erat oleh sang ayah. Menjadi pribadi yang selalu menuruti keinginan dan perintah sang ayah.

"Sayang sekali, saudaramu tidak sama denganmu. Kibum, anak yang malang. Seandainya dia bisa lebih sehat dia akan sebanding denganmu. Maka kau dan dia bisa bersama menjadi penerusku. Aku memang memiliki 5 orang anak. Namun hanya padamu aku menaruh semua kepercayaan dan harapanku. Jangan kecewakan aku, Kyuhyunie. Buat aku bangga padamu."

Hari sudah sangat larut. Di luar semakin gelap dan sepi. Tapi pemuda 15 tahun itu masih terjaga. Berdiri tegak didepan jendela kamarnya. Memandang keluar dengan pandangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan dingin yang tidak biasa dan sakit di punggung. Dia jatuh terduduk. Bahunya bergetar dan air mata lolos dari kedua mata yang sayu.

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki dan merapatkannya di tubuh. Memeluknya seolah ketakutan dan mencari perlindungan. Namun sayang hal itu justru membuatnya merasakan kesendirian. Dia terisak. Menggigit bibir, menahan suaranya.

Hari ini dia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah satu setengah tahun berada disana untuk menyelesaikan kuliyah. Tentu bukan karena keinginannya. Dia masih 15 tahun. Masih ingin bermain, ah tidak. Kita ganti kata masih menjadi 'dia ingin bermain'. Dia pikir setelah menyelesaikan semua pendidikan yang dirancang dan direncanakan ayahnya dia akan terbebas dari semua tugas dan mendapat sedikit kelonggaran. Dan sedikit kelonggaran itu bisa dia gunakan sebaik mungkin. Berjalan keluar atau yang sangat dia inginkan sejak lama untuk dilakukan adalah berkumpul dengan saudaranya. Sayangnya hanya sebuah angan. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sang ayah sudah mengumumkan tugas selanjutnya.

Dia ingin sekali memberontak. Menolak dan mengungkapkan apa yang dia mau. Namun sekali lagi, dia bungkam. Dia tahu begitu dia berhadapan dengan sang ayah, semua niatnya seakan telah terbaca. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar serentetan kalimat sang ayah yang justru semakin menekannya. Menyeretnya jauh ke dalam kepatuhan yang menyakitkan. Menanggung beban yang dilimpahkan ke pundaknya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Apalagi melakukannya sendirian.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat ke luar. Sedangkan sang ayah duduk tenang di sebelahnya. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka masih di jalan untuk pulang ke Seoul setelah dua hari berada di Jeju untuk urusan bisnis. Seperti tujuan sang ayah, meski di usia belia Kyuhyun sudah diikut sertakan dalam bisnis ayahnya. Belajar dengan terjun langsung istilahnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang dipersiapkan dengan persiapan matang tidak mengalami kesulitan. Kesulitan terbesarnya hanya dirinya sendiri. dia merasa ini tidak adil. Dia tidak memiliki kebebasan. Dia ingin hidup normal. Tidak perlu jadi penerus. Tidak perlu harus memegang perusahaan besar. Dia hanya ingin diperlakukan sama seperrti saudara-saudaranya. Dia ingin bersekolah formal, bermain, melakukan yang dia suka dan diperlakukan sebagai anak biasa.

"Ayah bisa kita berhenti didepan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Wae?" tanya ayah menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku lapar dan ingin pipis."

Tuan Park menatap anaknya. Ada keraguan tapi dia segera memberi intruksi pada sopirnya untuk mencari restauran terdekat. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di POM bensin terdekat. Disana ada cafétaria 24 jam, mengingat ini tengah malam dan perjalanan masih jauh. Dari Jeju mereka tidak langsug terbang ke Seoul. Mereka mampir di (anggap sebuah kota yang berada di sekitar Seoul. Maaf, males cari nama-nama kota, jalur jalan dan sebagainya. Peace ja, deh. Dinikmati) Disana mereka bertemu rekan bisnis tuan Park dalam penandatangan kontrak, baru bertolak ke Seoul. Perjalanan yang jauh membuat kyuhyun sangat lelah, tapi tidak mengeluh. Ayahnya tidak suka jika dia mengeluh.

Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet umum yang berada di samping belakang cafetaria. Dia hanya mencuci muka dan melepas jasnya yang membuat dia terlihat dewasa. Kini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Melihat dirinya yang terlihat berbeda dari usia sesungguhnya membuat hatinya miris. "Kau menyedihkan Park Kyuhyun." desisnya marah. Dia berbalik keluar.

Dia hendak melangkah menuju cafetaria namun urung. Dilihatnya ayahnya tidak sibuk makan melainkan memeriksa hanphonenya. Beberapa pengawal berdiri di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur. Di kepalanya terdengar suara 'kalau bukan sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan'.

Maka dengan tekad bulat, kyuhyun melempar jasnya sembarang dan berbalik. Dia berjalan cepat. Dia berada di area POM. Kepalanya celingukan dan melihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka memuat sesuatu yang ditutupi terpal. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menyadari ayahnya belum curiga dia segera memutuskan. Kyuhyun berlari ke mobil tersebut. Dia naik diam-diam dan bersembunyi di dalam terpal. Tidak lama kemudian mobil melaju pelan meninggalkan POM. Dia tidak tahu kemana mobil itu menuju. Baginya asal lepas dari sang ayah, kemanapun tidak jadi soal.

Tuan Park menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Dia mengkodekan pengawal untuk memeriksa. Pengawal tersebut pergi melaksanakan tugas. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah pucat pasi dengan membawa jas yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Tuan Park langsung murka. Dia memukul pengawal itu sebagai pelampiasan. Kemudian berteriak memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mencari. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Hal itu jadi tontonan pegawai café yang sepi pengunjung mengingat ini hampir tengah malam.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mobil ini berjalan. Yang jelas dia merasa jalanan yang dilalui tidak rata. Mobil berguncang sedemikian rupa. Dia menyingkap terpal untuk melihat dimana dia berada. Tapi meski dia melihat sekitar, dia tidak tahu dia berada di daerah mana. Banyak pohon dan disatu sisi adalah jurang. Melihat rute yang cukup ekstrim Kyuhyun mulai mencari pegangan, namun naas belum dia meraih besi mobil, mobil mengalami guncangan hebat. Kyuhyun ikut berguncang dan terlempar keluar tanpa perlindungan. Mobilnya masih melaju tidak menyadari sesuatu jatuh. Kyuhyun terlempar ke jalan. Dia terlempar terlalu ke tepi sisi jurang yang langsung menggulirkan tubuhnya jatuh. Dia mencoba meraih apa saja namun saat merasakan sesuatu menayat pipi kanannya hingga ke bawah telinga, telinganya langsung berdengung sakit. Kesadarannya masih ada, tubuhnya menggelinding terus ke bawah hingga kepalanya menghantam sebuah batu yang ikut longsong ke bawah. Sampai disitu dia menemukan kegelapan dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Tengah malam di Gwangju Sebuah mobil melaju dengan teratur. Jalan yang berkelok dan sempit serta jurang yang curam di sebelah kanan membuat si pengemudi berhati-hati.

"Ini salah ayah yang terus-terusan mengobrol, kita jadi kemalaman." gerutu anak lelaki di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Orang itu terus berbicara bagaimana aku tidak menanggapinya. Tidak sopan namanya." kelit lelaki baya di kursi kemudi.

"Jangan salahkan ayahmu terus. Yeobo jangan ngebut, hati-hati." satu-satunya perempuan didalam mobil tersebut menengahi sekaligus mengingatkan si lelaki baya untuk berhati-hati. Rupanya si istri merasa cemas dan takut melihat betapa sempit dan berkelok jalanan didepan. Meski bukan sekali dua kali mereka melewati jalanan ini, hampir setiap tahun saat mereka berlibur ke villa, wanita itu tetap merasa harus mengingatkan sang suami. Belum lagi bukit di sebelah kiri dan jurang disebelah kanan. Sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Mereka akhirnya diam dalam do'a, begitu gerimis datang kecemasan semakin tinggi. Laju mobil diturunkan untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Kita akan sampai." lega si lelaki baya setelah melihat sebuah pohon didepan, yang menandakan villa tempat mereka sudah dekat. Sekitar 100 meter didepan.

Hingga sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang hitam menggelinding dari atas bukit dan jatuh tepat didepan mobil mereka. Terkejut si lelaki baya mengerem mobil mendadak. Semua terhentak kedepan, bahkan si anak sampai membentur kursi didepannya. Dia menjerit protes.

"Ada yang jatuh dari atas." kata si ayah. Dia mencoba melongok ke depan, mencari tahu apa gerangan benda yang jatuh. Si istri melakukan hal sama. Namun mereka tidak jelas benda apa itu. Hingga si ayah keluar dengan penasaran.

"Omo!" pekik si ayah tertahan. Dia menoleh ke mobil. "Yoebo, turunlah!" panggilnya pada si istri. Si istri tidak bertanya maupun protes, dengan rasa ingin tahu dia keluar menutupi kepalanya dari gerimis yang semakin deras. Namun sama seperti suaminya langkahnya terhenti dan mematung melihat manusia yang meringkuk miring.

"Kita menabraknya?" tanya si istri khawatir dan takut.

Lelaki baya tersebut menggeleng. Dia berjongkok, mengabaikan gerimis yang membuatnya basah dan kedinginan. Perlahan dan hati-hati dia memeriksa manusia tersebut. Menekan leher dan meletakkan jari di depan lubang hidungnya. Wajahnya berubah lega dan tegang sekaligus merasakan nadi yang lemah dan nafas yang hampir tidak terasa. "Dia masih hidup!"

"Ayah, apa itu?" tanya si anak yang rupanya telah keluar dari mobil.

"Masuklah kembali, Jong hyun. Duduk di kursi depan." perintah ibunya tanpa basa basi. Anak yang dipanggil Jonghyun menurut dalam diam karena penasaran.

"Yeobo, angkatlah. Kita bawa dia ke villa." perintah si istri. Tidak menunggu instruksi lagi, suaminya mengangkat manusia itu di kedua tangannya. 'remaja' batinnya merasakan ringan dan kecil tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Kembali dia merasa khawatir merasakan basah dan mencium bau anyir. Cepat-cepat dia bergerak.

Istrinya mendahuluinya membukakan pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Anak remaja tersebut dibaringkan dengan berbantal pada kakinya. "Aku akan menghubungi dokter Tan?" kata si istri menatap suaminya meminta persetujuan. Setelah mendapat anggukan dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel canggih pipih. Sesekali dia melihat pada si bocah dan merasakan basah pada roknya. Darah mengotori rok birunya. Dia semakin cemas dan berharap segera mendapat sahuan dari orang yang sedang dihubunginya.

Mobil kembali melaju. Tidak pelan lagi. Yang dipikiran si pengemudi adalah segera membaringkan remaja tersebut ke ranjang dan segera mendapat pertolongan. Kedua orang itu terlihat panik dan tegang. Sedangkan anak lelakinya terdiam tanpa kata. Dia menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan wajah yang lebih muda darinya. Ada banyak goresan di wajah itu namun yang terlihat lebih parah adalah luka panjang di wajah sebelah kanan yang hampir menggeres telinganya.

"Dia masih tidak mau bicara," kata wanita itu mendekati kedua keluarganya. Suami dan purtra sau-satunya di kursi makan. Dia duduk di kursi kiri suaminya. Menuang jus ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Sudah seminggu, kita mencari tahu dan bertahan di sini. Tapi sepertinya ini akan percuma." balas si kepala keluarga. "Mau kemana Jonghyun?" tanyanya kemudian melihat putranya beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku mau melihatnya, appa."

Si Ibu melihat punggung putranya yang menjauh menuju tangga. Terus naik menuju kamar di atas. Dimana seorang bocah yang seminggu lalu mereka tolong dan bawa ke villa mereka. Demi bocah itu mereka bertahan disini dan Jonghyun tidak keberatan untuk masuk sekolah terlambat dari teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan anak itu."

Istrinya mengalihkan pandang pandang pada suaminya. "Ya, dia hampir tidak keluar dari villa sejak anak itu kita bawa kemari. Kerjaannya menunggui anak itu. Kenapa Jonghyun tidak bosan ya, anak itu bahkan tidak mau bicara."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Jonghyun sudah harus kembali ke universitas."

"Kita tunggu beberapa hari lagi. Semoga dokter Tan mendapat info yang kita butuhkan."

Suaminya mengangkat bahu. Mereka menyudahi pembicaraan dan memulai makan siang tanpa anak mereka.

Jonghyun masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia sedang menimang. Setelah berfikir sejenak dia memutar gagang pintu pelan. Bahkan mendorong pintu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah takut mengganggu yang ada didalam. Jonghyun melongok sebentar. Anak itu berada diatas ranjangnya. Meringkuk memeluk selimut. Kepalanya diperban melingkar dan pipi kiri dekat telinganya menempel kain kasa ebal untuk menutupi lukanya. Dokter Tan mengatakan telinganya cidera dan nanti akan berdampak sedikit pada pendengarannya. Tidak sampai tuli melainkan pendengarannya akan melemah. Bisa diatasi dengan operasi. Namun untuk luka di depan telinganya itu tidak bisa diperbaiki. Jadi itu akan membekas nanti. Tapi selebihnya semua baik. Hanya saja untuk memastikan apakah ada cidera dalam serius mengingat kepala anak itu terluka cukup parah dokter Tan menyarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mereka berencana akan melakukannya saat mereka kembali ke Busan. Jonghyun masuk menutup pintu. Dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu sambil memperhatikan anak tersebut yang tidak ada respon. Anak itu tidak tidur. Dia duduk menyila kaki dan memeluk selimutnya.

Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia berfikir akan keluar saja tapi sudah terlanjur didalam. Aneh rasanya. Lalu dia putuskan mendekat. Anak itu tetap tidak merespon. Tanpa sadar Jonghyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia ingat seminggu lalu saat mereka menemukan anak itu di jalan, menggelinding jatuh dari atas bukit. Penuh luka dan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ibunya dengan cemas menghubungi dokter Tan Hankyung yang kebetulan juga berlibur didekat villa mereka. Setelah lega mengetahui keadaan anak itu tidak parah mereka dipusingkan dengan identitasnya. Sayangnya saat ditanya tentang siapa nama dan keluarganya, anak itu berubah histeris. Dia menjerit dan menangis. Orang tuanya sampai panik dan mati-matian menenangkannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka hanya pasrah dan menunggu anak itu bicara. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak mau bicara.

"Kami harus memanggilmu apa?" gumamnya. Tanpa dia ketahui anak itu meresponnya. Memutar kepala dan berkedip melihat wajah berfikir Jonghyun. Mulut kering itu bergerak membuka. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung. Dia meremat selimut dalam tangannya dan sesak dalam dadanya kembali. Anak itu memejamkan mata dan air matanya mengalir. Sekuat tenaga dia tidak terisak.

Jonghyun yang mengetahui reaksinya itu buru-buru duduk di tepian kasur dan bertanya dengan cemas. "Gweanchana? Ada yang sakitkah?"

Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan terisak. Jonghyun semakin cemas. Dengan berani dia menarik tangan si bocah, melepaskan genggamannya pada selimut. Jonghyun mengusap tangan dingin si bocah. "Tanganmu dingin sekali. Katakan mana yang sakit?"

Si bocah malah menangis dengan keras. Jonghyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Terakhir yang dia lakukan berlari keluar dan memanggil appa dan oemmanya.

Oemma Jonghyun sedang menenangkan si bocah yang masih menangis terisak. Wanita itu memeluk si bocah. Persis seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis. Menenangkannya dengan kalimat manis dan membujuk. Anak itu mulai tenang setelah cukup lama oemma Jonghyun memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. Kemudian tanpa diketahui oemma Jonghyun si anak tertidur.

"Oemma…." lirih si bocah dalam tidurnya.

Ketiga orang itu terperanjat. Pasalnya setelah berhari-hari si bocah tidak bersuara dan hanya berdiam didalam kamar. Baru kali ini dia memperdengarkan suaranya, meski itu karena mengigau. Jonghyun pertama yang kegirangan. "Dia bisa bicara! Dia bisa bicara!" serunya antusias dan segera mendapat teguran dari sang appa disampingnya.

"Kau bisa membangunkannya!" oemma ikut menegur. Jonghyun nyengir dan berucap maaf. Tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan suka citanya karena mendengar suara 'si bocah tidak dikenal' tersebut.

"Itu bagus. Kita tahu dia tidak bisu. Kita hanya menunggu waktu untuk mendapat informasi darinya."

Oemma dengan pelan membaringkan tubuh si bocah. Menyelimutinya dengan rapat kemudian keluar bersama sang suami. Sedangkan Jonghyun masih berdiri di ruangan itu memandang wajah polos si bocah. Nampak damai berbeda sekali saat membuka mata. Enah kenapa dia menjadi tidak senang saat mendengar kalimat ayahnya sebelum keluar.

"Kau akan pergi kan? Jika kau bicara appa akan mengembalikanmu." lirihnya tidak rela. Sejujurnya dia senang saat si bocah muncul dan menempati kamar ini. Dia merasa tidak sendiri. Jadi anak tunggal itu tidak enak. Memang kasih sayang melimpah, tapi dia merasa kurang senang. Inginnya punya adik. Tapi entah kenapa oemmanya tidak kunjung hamil lagi. Maka saat ada bocah lain di dalam keluarganya yang lebih muda dia merasa senang. Dia sudah berfikir jika anak itu tidak memiliki keluarga mereka bisa mengambilnya untuk menjadi adiknya. Maka tanpa ia sadari dia berdoa dalam hati semoga bocah itu tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya.

Do'a yang egois namun siapa sangka do'anya yang tidak terkabul masih memiliki jalan lain untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Hingga pada waktu anak itu bersedia untuk membuka mulut untuk bercerita, mereka terkejut dengan faktanya.

Tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Park Kyuhyun, nama bocah yang mereka tolong memiliki kehidupan yang jauh dari bahagia. Hidupnya penuh tekanan dan beban berat. Hidup di keluarga kaya dan memiliki empat orang hyung tidak membuatnya jadi magnae yang disayang. Namun justru dijauhkan dari hyungdeulnya karena mimpi sang ayah. Hyungdeulnya menyalah artikan semua perlakuan ayah mereka menjadi perlakuan pilih kasih. Dia menjalani hidupnya dengan terus berada di bawah pengawasan ayahnya. Belajar dan belajar. Dia bahkan dijauhkan dari dunia luar yang disebut ayahnya sebagai hal tidak perlu.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua hal yang sudah dilaluinya kepada ketiga orang dihadapannya. Tak jarang dia berhenti untuk menyeka air matanya. Dia hanya takut mereka akan mengembalikannya ke keluarganya. Sedangkan dia sudah susah payah untuk kabur dari kekangan sang ayah.

"Aku janji akan segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi kumohon jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kaliyan menemukanku. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Kedua orang dewasa itu berpandangan. Berbeda dengan anak mereka yang bungkam seribu bahasa. Namun appanya bisa menebak hati anaknya. Dengan melihat remasan kuat tangannya pada kain beludru sofa yang didudukinya, dia tahu putranya sedang sangat marah.

"Berapa usiamu, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lima belas tahun," jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Dia berpaling pada istrinya yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih. Ada pancaran keinginan dari kedua mata itu. Istrinya sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Jonghyun menginginkan seorang adik sama sepertinya yang menginginkan bayi lagi, tapi apa daya rahimnya harus diangkat untuk kesehatan. Lelaki itu akan bicara sesuatu saat istrinya berpaling tiba-tiba dan mengaakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya.

"Dia masih bisa kusebut bayi, kan?" ada keinginan yang kuat yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya. Dia yakin dengan keputusan ini dan mengangguk menyetujui keinginan istrinya. Istrinya tersenyum bahagia. Dia memeluk suaminya dan berterima kasih.

Jonghyun menatap keduanya dengan tidak mengerti. Mereka berpelukan disaat yang tidak tepat, pikirnya. Belum juga dia memprotes, ayahnya sudah bicara mengintruksinya. "Jonghyun, bersiaplah. Besok kita kembali ke Busan."

Jonghyun tercengang. "Ta, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan anak itu.

Namun semua itu menjadi hal membahagiakan saat oemmanya berkata. "Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan putra oemma. Namanya Lee Jonghyun. Usianya 21 tahun. Dia seorang mahasiswa. Dia hyungmu mulai sekarang. Dan jika tidak keberatan namamu sekarang adalah Lee Jeunhee. Kau tidak keberatan tinggal bersama kami dan menganggap kami keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun sudah menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang tidak percaya pada wanita yang menyebut dirinya oemma. Seseorang yang tidak pernah dia miliki selama ini. Benarkah mereka mengambilnya menjadi keluarga? Benarkah apa yang dia dengar barusan? Benarkah ada orang yang sebaik itu mempercayainya dan mau melindunginya?

Jonghyun kurang lebih sama reaksinya. Namun dia segera sadar dan kegirangan. Secepat kilat dia memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ne, saeng-ah! Kau adikku sekarang. Dan meskipun kamu tidak ingin mengganti nama, kau akan tetap kuanggap adik! Appa oemma, gomawoyo!" teriaknya kegirangan. Kedua orang itu tertawa melihat putranya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Appa memeluk istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh lagi. Dia tidak menyangka keberuntungan berada dipihaknya. Maka dengan harapan baru dia balas memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Berkali-kali itu juga dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Jonghyun menepuk punggungnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka bersama. "Gweanchana. Ada kami sekarang. Aku sebagai hyungmu akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu. Jangan khawatir dan jangan bersedih lagi."

Malam semakin larut. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Namun Jonghyun ikut masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun canggung. Jonghyun tersenyum lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun membawanya naik ke ranjang.

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

"Itu…"

"Setiap malam kau terbangun, aku tahu."

Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal hal itu. Jonghyun menepuk ranjang mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun berbaring. Kyuhyun menurut. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring Jonghyun ikut berbaring disampingnya. Dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Itu karena aku bermimpi buruk." kata Kyuhyun meneruskan pembicaraan. "Aku ketakutan. Dalam mimpiku aku kembali ke rumah appa. Duduk dikamarku mengerjakan tugas kantor."

Jonghyun merubah posisi berbaringnya jadi menyamping menghadap Kyuhyun. Dia menarik Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya. "Mimpi buruk menjauhlah, adik hyung yang tampan ini mau tidur. Jangan ganggu, pergi yang jauh."

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan mata lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun. "Itu mantra pengantar tidur untukmu. Hyung jamin mimpi buruk tidak akan lagi datang menghampirimu. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aigoooo kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Ayo, tersenyum lebih lebar!"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jonghyun dan memejamkan mata. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah mengantuk." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Dia mendengar Jonghyun menggerutu kecil. Dan lagi, hati Kyuhyun menghangat karena senang. Ini pertama baginya tidur dengan seseorang disampingnya. Setelah sekian lama dia sendirian dan ketakutan sepanjang malam akhirnya dia memiliki seseorang yang berjanji untuk melindunginya. Seorang hyung yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan empat orang hyung.

"Jong hyung, boleh memanggilku Jeun Hee." kata Kyuhyun setengah tidur.

Jonghyun tersenyum dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ne. Jeun Hee, nae dongsaeng. Jaljayo."

"…" Jeun Hee membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil.

Sedangkan di kamar orang tuanya. Oemma sedang memeluk suaminya diatas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak akan menyesal yeobo. Kita tidak bisa memberikan Jonghyun seorang adik. Tapi Tuhan telah mempermudah kita."

Appa mengusap kepala istrinya penuh sayang dan mengecupnya sekali. "Jangan bohong chagi. Kaupun menginginkannya. Kita menginginkannya. Ini yang terbaik. Anak itu lebih baik bersama kita."

Oemma menatap suaminya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia tidak berbohong. Dokter Tan sudah memberitahuku identitas aslinya. Dia sudah memastikannya sebelum memberitahu kita. Semua sesuai dengan pengakuannya. Dia anak yang genius. Diusianya yang 15 tahun dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliyahnya di harvard university. Tuan Park mempersipkannya sebagai penerusnya. Beberapa kali dia dibawa ke pertemuan bisnis dan diajari dengan ketat. Tak kusangka dia akan berlebihan memperlakukan putranya seperti itu."

"Park-ssi… kau pernah menjalin kerja sama dengannya sekali bukan?"

"Ne, itu sewaktu kami muda. Dan kau ingat istrinya? Bukankah kaliyan sempat berhubungan baik sebelum kita akhirnya pindah ke Busan dan kehilangan kontak dengan mereka?"

Istrinya nampak menutup mulut. Terkejut . "Tak kusangka kita dipertemukan dengan putranya."

Suaminya mengangguk. Dia meraih tubuh istrinya. "Kita akan menjaganya dengan baik." istrinya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Paginya mereka bertolak ke Busan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ah Jeun Hee sangat senang. Asalkan bukan Seoul, dia akan merasa tenang. Tekadnya telah bulat untuk merubah hidup. Meninggalkan kisah seorang Kyuhyun, boneka ayah, menjadi Jeun Hee magnae keluarga Lee. Park Kyuhyun telah pergi dan lahirlah seorang Lee Jeun Hee.

"Welcome home, Jeun Hee!" seru Jonghyun membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Jeun Hee berkedip lucu. Ini bukan istana tapi baginya ini istana baru yang akan jadi penuh kehangatan bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jonghyun merangkul Jeunhee masuk ke dalam. Orang tua mereka menyusul di belakang dengan seorang sopir yang membantu membawakan koper.

"Tidak ada siapapun?" tanya Jeun Hee melihat tidak ada yang menyambut.

"Ne." jawab Jonghyun. Appa naik ke atas dan oemma pergi ke dapur mengambil minuman. "Oemma tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengurus rumahnya. Sopir juga pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugas." jonghyun duduk di sofa.

"Tidak repot mengurus rumah ini sendiri?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Oemma kan wonderwoman."

Jeun Hee hanya mengangguk mengerti. Oemma muncul membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas minum yang langsung diletakkan di meja. Jonghyun yang haus segera mengambil satu dan menenggak habis isinya.

"Minum dulu, Jeun." oemma memberikan satu untuk Jeun Hee. Jeun Hee menerimanya. "Jonghyun nanti kamu antar Jeun Hee ke kamarnya, biarkan dia istirahat. Setelah itu antar oemma pergi."

Jonghyun mengacungkan jempol jarinya menjawab perintah oemma. Dia sudah tahu saat di villa oemma menelepon seseorang untuk merenovasi salah satu kamar di sebelah kamar Jonghyun sebagai kamar Jeun Hee. Semua sudah dipersiapkan oemmanya dengan baik.

Jeun Hee melihat takjub kamar yang dia masuki. Ruangan dengan warna biru putih, ranjang yang cukup lebar, meja belajar dengan kursi putar, dan satu set home teater. Dengan senyum lebar dia melompat ke ranjang, bergelung disana dengan selimt biru langit meliliti tubuhnya. "Aku punya kamar! Aku punya kamar sungguhan! Hahahaha, yeeey!"

Jonghyun yang juga berada di kamar itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau ini. Memangnya di keluarga Park kau tidur di meja kerja?" tanyanya bercanda.

Jeun Hee bangun lalu berpindah ke kursi belajar. Duduk disana memainkan kursi putarnya. Memutar-mutar dan tertawa kegirangan. "Jong hyung, ini menyenangkan!"

Jonghyun tertawa saja. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Bosan dengan kursinya, Jeun Hee duduk di depan tv dengan layar yang sangat lebar. "Apa aku bisa main game dengan ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Bisa. Tapi kita cari peralatannya dulu nanti."

Jeun Hee beranjak ke sisi Jonghyun, bergelayut di lengan kakaknya. "Tapi aku boleh main sesukaku, kan? Appa, oemma dan hyung tidak melarangku, kan?"

"Kau boleh bersenang-senang, asal jangan terlalu sering."

Mendengar jawaban itu Jeun Hee melompat girang masih dengan memegangi lengan Jonghyun. "Aku senang hyung! Aku pernah bermain di Amerika. Sangat menyenangkan. Itu untuk pertama aku bermain, dan ayah tidak mengetahuinya. Seorang pesuruh appa berbaik hati membiarkanku bermain."

Jonghyun menarik tubuh Jeun Hee untuk berhenti melompat. "Berapa kali kau bisa bermain dalam sehari?" tanyanya.

Keceriaan Jeun Hee langsung menghilang. Dia menggeleng lemah. "Appa tidak mengijinkanku bermain. Bangun tidur hingga menjelang malam aku harus belajar. Keluar untuk menemani appa bertemu klaen atau pergi ke perusahaan memeriksa dokumen dan beberapa pabrik di luar kota." Jeun Hee tersenyum miris lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi itu sudah berakhir! Kamar membosankan yang kutempati selama 15 tahun sudah kutinggalkan! Dan," Jeun Hee merentangkan tangan dan mundur dua langkah, "disini aku sekarang! Berada di kamar yang benar-benar berbeda dan keluarga yang akan mencintaiku."

Jonghyun tersenyum haru melihat Jeun Hee yang nampak bersyukur. Senyum yang polos dan mata yang berbinar memandang takjub pada kamar barunya. Dalam hati dia berharap untuk kebahagiaan sosok dihadapannya ini.

Tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jeun Hee terhitung sebagai keluarga di rumah ini. Keluarga itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia merasakan menjadi seorang anak dan adik di keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bangun pagi disapa hangat, sarapan bersama, bermain, bercanda dan dilindungi. Dia mendapatkan semua di keluarga barunya. Dia benar-benar menjalani hidupnya dengan baik dan bahagia. Luka-lukanyapun sudah mulai sembuh total. Tapi tentu saja luka di pipi dalamnya akan membekas, baginya itu tidak masalah. Itu disebutnya sebagai tanda hidup baru untuknya. Walau begitu dia masih terusik oleh mimpi buruk dan ketakutan akan ditemukan oleh keluarganya. Namun Jonghyun dengan mudah akan tahu dan menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya tengah malam, menemaninya tidur dan merapalkan mantra yang sama untuknya.

Jonghyun berpamitan pergi ke kampus diikuti appa yang pamit pergi ke kantor. Jonghyun mengusap kepala Jeun Hee sebelum pergi. Appa mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi juga.

Oemma melihat Jeun Hee yang sedikit cemberut dan malas-malasan menyantap sarapannya. "Ada apa sayang? Kau ingin makan yang lain?"

Jeun Hee menggeleng. Oemma mengernyit heran. "Kau sakit?"

"Anni. Aku baik-baik saja oemma. Aku hanya sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bantu oemma membereskan ini?"

Jeun Hee mengangguk dan membantu oemma membereskan bekas sarapan mereka. Membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Oemma nanti malam, aku tidak usah ikut ne?" Jeun Hee meminta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti acara nanti malam. Sebuah acara yang bisa disebut sebagai acara tahunan. Reuni persahabatan.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak kenal siapapun. Aku takut."

"Gweanchana. Jeun Hee tidak perlu berbicara dengan yang lain dan memaksakan diri. Semua yang hadir adalah kerabat sendiri dan beberapa teman dekat. Banyak anak yang seusia Jeun Hee disana. Jonghyun juga akan ikut." oemma memberi pengertian pada Jeun Hee. "Oemma ingin semua mengakui Jeun Hee sebagai anak oemma dan appa. Tenanglah sayang, kau hanya perlu berada bersama kami."

Jeun Hee tidak membantah lagi. Meski tetap ada rasa takut dalam hatinya. Dia belum siap diperkenalkan ke dunia luar. Dia masih parno kalau-kalau ada orang suruhan ayahnya atau mungkin kenalan ayahnya yang mengenalinya lalu melaporkan keberadaannya dan dia akan dipaksa kembali ke rumah keluarga Park. Membayangkan kemungkinan itu saja membuatnya gemetaran.

"Jeun. Chagi." oemma menggenggam kedua tangan Jeun Hee yang dilihatnya gemetaran. "Gweanchana. Semua baik-baik saja sayang. Kamu tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Lagipula ini Busan bukan Seoul. Tidak ada appamu disini. Tidak ada yang mengenalmu. Ingat untuk menikmati hidupmu sebagai Lee Jeun Hee?"

Jeun Hee mengangguk. Oemma menggenggam tangan Jeun Hee lebih erat. "Maka inilah yang harus kau lakukan. Kau Lee Jeun Hee, anak oemma dan appa Lee, adik Jonghyun hyung, dan hidup dengan baik. Hanya itu yang perlu kau yakini. Semua akan baik-baik saja chagi." oemma mengusap kepala Jeun Hee dengan sayang.

Jeun Hee memandang oemmanya dan meyakinkan dalam hati perkataan oemmanya. Dia jadi teringat guru privatnya dulu yang penuh kasih dan memeluknya saat lelah dengan semua peraturan ayahnya. Sayangnya guru itu dipecat keesokan hari tanpa di ijinkan pamit kepadanya. Sejak hari itu dia kehilangan harapan untuk mengubah hidupnya. Namun sekarang sebuah keluarga memberikannya pilihan itu. Disini dia berada untuk membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia.

Malam itu mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh. Rumah yang besar dan sudah terlihat ramai di halaman belakang. Keluarga Lee langsung ke halaman belakang menghampiri tuan rumah. Jeun Hee menggenggam erat tangan Jonghyun disampingnya. Dia terus menunduk menghindari tatapan beberapa orang yang menganggapnya asing. Jeun Hee sesekali menenangkannya.

"Shim Yunho!" panggil appa Lee menghampiri lelaki tinggi gagah yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menghampiri appa Lee. Mereka berpelukan akrab. Seorang wanita cantik mendekat dan langsung menyapa oemma Lee. Mereka juga berpelukan dan berbincang akrab. Jeun Hee melihat itu sebagai keakraban.

"Lihatlah dia, Shim. Namanya Jeun Hee." kata appa tiba-tiba membuat sepasag mata musang itu melihat ke arahnya. Jeun Hee reflek mundur dan bersembunyi di bahu Jonghyun.

"Aigoo dia ketakutan melihatmu, chagi!" seru wanita yang memeluk oemma Lee. Dia mendekati Jeun Hee. Tersenyum lembut. "Anyeong Jeun Hee-ya. Aku oemma Shim, hyungmu memanggilku oemma kau juga bisa memanggilku oemma. Aku dan suamiku itu adalah sahabat karib orang tuamu. Sudah seperti keluarga jadi jangan canggung dan sungkan ne." oemma shim mengusap kepala Jeun Hee. Kemudian beralih kepada Jonghyun. "Apa kabarmu Jonghyun?"

"Baik oemma. Dimana Cwang?"

"Kau harusnya bisa menebak dimana anak itu." appa Shim yang menjawab. "Chagi seret anak itu kemari. Itu makanan untuk tamu, bawa dia kemari sebelum menghabiskannya."

Oemma Shim langsung pergi mendengar intruksi suaminya.

"Mereka baik Jeun. Anaknya, Cwang seumuran denganmu. Dia juga lahir di tahun dan bulan yang sama sepertimu."

"Jeongmal?"

Jonghyun mengangguk pasti. Saat itu oemma shim sudah kembali dengan menyeret seorang bocah tinggi kurus yang sedang membawa piring penuh makanan. Dia meringis sakit saat oemmanya menarik telinganya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jeun Hee takjub padanya. Melainkan mulutnya yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengunyah makanan disaat oemma Shim mengomel.

"Aigo Changmin-ah, berhentilah makan dulu. Sapa appa dan oemma Lee dengan sopan." omel ibunya merasa malu melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya.

"idak isa mma. Ni arlu engda." (tidak bisa oemma. Ini terlalu menggoda) jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan. Appa dan oemma Lee hanya tertawa. Mereka terbiasa dengan kelakuan Changmin, anak sahabatnya. Jonghyun juga terkekeh kecil. Appa Shim menjitak kepala anaknya dengan sadis.

"Jaga kelakuanmu. Sapa mereka."

Changmin manyun. Tapi menurut. Dia meletakkan piring makanannya di meja terdekat lalu membungkuk sopan pada appa dan oemma Lee.

"Hwaaa boneka!" teriak Changmin mengagetkan yang lain. Jeun Hee ikut berjengit kaget. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi saat tangan Changmin menariknya dari balik bahu Jonghyun dan memainkan pipinya. Menarik dan mencubitnya dengan gemas. "Jonghyun hyung kau punya boneka yang lucu. Ini untukku ne?" pintanya tidak memperdulikan wajah horror Jeun Hee yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia sangat syok saat changmin berteriak dan menariknya hingga dia tidak berani bergerak. "Aigooo matanya bulat dan warnanya bagus hyung. Boleh ini untukku ne?"

Dan sekali lagi appa Shim menghadiahi sebuah jitakan lebih keras di kepala Changmin. "Appoooo!" rengek Changmin mengelus kepalanya dan menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Changmin bodoh. Kau menakutinya!" hardik sang ayah. Changmin menoleh pada sosok yang dianggapnya boneka, yang kini kembali bersembunyi di belakang Jonghyun. Jeun Hee bergerak secepat kilat saat perhatian changmin teralihkan tadi. Dia memutuskan Changmin adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Mwo dia bukan boneka?" changmin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Yang lain tertawa melihat kebodohannya.

"Babbo! Tentu saja bukan!" jonghyun menghardik geli. "Namanya Jeun Hee. Adikku."

Changmin berkedip tidak mengerti. Seingatnya Jonghyun adalah anak tunggal seperti dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba memiliki adik?

"Ya! Changmin-ah!" teriak appaya kesal. "Lee Jeun Hee, kau tidak ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tentangnya?"

"Ah!" sepertinya dia ingat. Dia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Jeun Hee sanksi dia tidak kesakitan dengan mulut yang terbuka hampir mencapai telinganya. "Ne, aku ingat! Anyeooong, Shim changmin imnida. Namja tampan dan keren sejagad raya."

Jeun Hee sweet drop mendengar changmin memperkenalkan diri. "Hyung kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" bisiknya ke Jonghyun.

Kakaknya terkekeh geli. "Inilah Shim Changmin. Si polos yang bodoh."

"Yak, Jonghyun hyung jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangku!" teriak Changmin tidak terima. "Ne, Jeunnie, mau jadi temanku kan?"

Mata Jeun Hee melotot lebar. 'Jeunnie?' belum sempat dia menjawab Changmin sudah menariknya menjauh dari gerombolan itu. Tidak lupa dia memabawa makanannya. Jeun Hee memberontak tapi cekalan changmin sangat kuat. Dia akhirnya pasrah saat Changmin membawanya jauh dari keramaian pesta. Dan memasuki sebuah ruang seperti kamar.

Changmin meletakkan makanan dan duduk lesehan. Menyalakan TV. Jeun Hee memperhatikan kamar yang seluas kamarnya saat Changmin memanggilnya menyodorkan stik game. Wajahnya berubah cerah. Dia menyambutnya senang hati. Sepertinya dia akan cocok dengan si Changmin ini. Mereka punya hoby yang sama.

Berterima kasihlah pada appa dan oemma Lee yang membocorkan hobby ini pada Changmin. Untuk mendekati Jeun Hee hanya perlu sebuah game. Lihatlah hasilnya. Jeun Hee tidak canggung sama sekali bahkan sifat aslinya keluar. Dia berani mengerjai changmin yang kalah bermain dengan menggambari wajah yang dia banggakan. Dan apa kata Jeun Hee saat changmin merajuk?

"Kau harus berkaca Changmin-ah. Kau jelek dan tidak keren." Jeun hee mengeluarkan smirk evilnya.

Tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Oemma melihat Jeun Hee heboh mondar mandir di kamarnya. Menyiapkan seragam. Memilih buku. Membersihkan sepatu. Memastikan kaos kaki sudah ada. Menyetel alarm. Lalu kembali pada seragamnya, buku, tas sekolah, sepatu….begitu terus sejak sore tadi. Dia melupakan makan malamnya.

Oemma geleng kepala. Dia segera menghentikan Jeun Hee. Menyeretnya keluar.

"Oemma aku belum selesai."

"Apa yang belum disiapkan? Semua sudah siap sayang. Kau hanya perlu makan malam kemudian tidur. Bangun ketika alarm berbunyi, bersiap lalu berangkat sekolah. Changmin bilang akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi, itu belum,"

Oemma memutar tubuh Jeun Hee menghadapnya. Menepuk kedua bahu Jeun Hee. "Kau gugup?"

Jeun Hee menggeleng. "Aku senang. Sangat senang!"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Jika ada yang belum siap oemma, appa dan Jong hyung akan membantumu. Sekarang isi perutmu dan lekaslah tidur."

"Baiklah," Jeun Hee mengiyakan dengan pasrah. "Apa sekolah menyenangkan oemma?" tanyanya kemudian.

Oemma memeluk lengan Jeun Hee dan menuruni tangga bersama. "Sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak teman dan ekskul. Jangan terlalu serius. Nikmati hidupmu sekarang."

Jeun hee mengangguk cepat. Ini yang selalu dia inginkan. Pergi sekolah. Dia sangat bahagia saat appa mengatakan akan mengirimnya untuk sekolah formal kemarin malam. Dia sampai tidak bisa bicara. Jika dulu dia hanya bisa melihat anak sekolahan di tv yang diam-diam dia tonton, sekarang dia menjadi anak sekolah sungguhan. Entah bagaimana orang tua angkatnya mengatur agar ia bisa masuk ke junior high school, dan bisa langsung masuk ke kelas 9. Padahal dia hanya menjalani home schooling selama ini hingga terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di harvard university. Mereka juga mengatur agar Jeun Hee masuk dikelas yang sama dengan Changmin. Ya sejak malam itu dia dan Changmin menjadi sangat dekat sekarang. Changmin sering datang ke rumah hanya untuk bertemu Jeun Hee. Bermain didalam rumah atau keluar pergi ke game center lalu pulangnya makan es krim. Seringnya Jeun Hee minta ditraktir karena changmin sering kalah main game.

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka pergi berbelanja semua keperluan untuknya. Jeun hee sangat antusias melihat keperluan sekolah yang banyak modelnya, hingga dia bingung menentukan pilihan. Untungnya dia tertolong oleh Jonghyung yang membantunya memilih. Tas sekolah, atk, sepatu, kaos kaki dan seragam sekolah. Keluarga Lee takjub dengan keantusiasan yang dimiliki Jeun Hee. Sangat wajar bagi mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Jeun Hee bersekolah resmi. Berada dalam satu gedung dengan guru terbatas dan murid banyak. Serta banyak lagi kegiatan sekolah yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan dan untuk hidup normal sebagai remaja.

"Aigo Jeun, ini jam berapa?!" Jonghyun bertanya tidak percaya. Dia saja baru bangun dan masih mengantuk. Tapi adiknya masuk ke kamarnya, sudah berseragam rapi lengkap dengan semua atribut sekolah. Jongnyun melihat ke jam dinding. Matanya melebar sejadi-jadinya. "Jam enam? Sekolahmu mulai jam depalan, saeng. Kau bangun jam berapa? Kau stel alarm jam berapa?" tanya Jonghyun heboh.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar. Jonghyun memegang kepalanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia pusing melihat kelakuan ajaib Jeun Hee. Dia mendekat mengajak Jeun Hee duduk di ranjang. "Aku tahu kau sangat antusias. Tapi ini belebihan. Sekarang kau lepas seragammu dulu, turun nonton tv sambil menunggu kami siap. Nanti jam tujuh kamu pakai kembali seragamnya, oke?"

Jeun Hee menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu hyung seperti ini saja."

"Tapi nanti seragamnya,"

Jeun hee sudah berlari keluar kamar sebelum Jonghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menatap Jeun hee pasrah. Tapi seulas senyum terukir. Dia pun berdiri dengan semangat. Menepukkan tangannya. "OK! Kau juga harus semangat Jonghyun!Semangat!"Jonghyun tidak kembali tidur. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Segera bersiap dan menyusul Jeun Hee dibawah.

Sama seperti dirinya, appa dan oemma Lee terkejut melihat Jeun Hee sudah bersiap pagi-pagi. Namun mereka hanya cekikikan dan geleng-geleng kepala. Oemma segera menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan dan bekal untuk Jeun Hee.

"Jong hyung apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Jeun Hee menatap ketiga orang keluarganya yang berada dalam satu mobil hanya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Padahal dia bisa pergi dengan Changmin dan cukup appa yang mengantar. Tapi oemma memaksa ikut dan Jonghyun yang ikut juga dalam satu mobil. Jadilah mobil ini terasa sempit ditambah Changmin yang meninggalkan sepedanya di rumah keluarga Lee, masuk satu mobil bersama mereka.

"Yang berlebihan itu kau. Pagi-pagi sudah heboh. Ck," jonghyun berdecak memperhatikan seragam Jeun Hee. "Lihat, seragammu jadi lecek kan," Jonghyun menggerutu seraya merapikan seragam Jeun Hee.

Changmin terkekeh. "Kau memang berlebihan Jeun Hee. Aku saja bangun jam tujuh tiga puluh."

"Itu malas namanya Changmin. Pantas saja kau selalu telat ke sekolah." sahut appa Lee. "Mulai sekarang bangun jam tujuh dan berangkat dengan Jeun Hee."

"Oke ahjussi! Tapi numpang sarapan boleh, ne?" harap Changmin.

"Aigo, Changminie….oemmamu mengeluh tentang nafsu makanmu yang tinggi. Apa ini cara agar kamu bisa mendapat tambahan porsi makan?" goda oemma Lee.

"Ahjuma tahu saja hehehe." balas Changmin dengan polosnya.

Mereka menggeleng serempak. "Datanglah dan kau boleh makan sepuasnya." untung Oemma Lee baik.

"Aish kaliyan mengabaikanku." Jeun Hee memajukan bibir dan melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Uri Jeun Hee merajuk ne…. Manisnya…"

Jeun Hee langsung menatap sinis Changmin yang menggoda. Hal itu justru mengundang tawa mereka. Mobil yang dikendarai appa Lee jadi ramai dan terus bergoyang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya keluarga itu seceria ini. Semua karena keberadaan Jeun Hee.

"Aish berhenti tertawa!" terdengarlah teriakan Jeun Hee.

Jeun hee anak yang cerdas, tentu saja, dia genius. Tapi untuk hidup normal dia akan berusaha untuk tidak menonjol. Dia tidak mendapat kesulitan. Tidak ada orang yang berusaha mengeksploitasi kecerdasannya. Dia bisa belajar dan bermain bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. Dan dengan cepat dia memiliki banyak teman selain Changmin. Dia pintar, tampan, dan menyenangkan menurut mereka. Ini membuat kekhawatiran sendiri bagi Changmin. Dia takut Jeun hee akan lebih akrab dengan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Namun kekhawatiran itu tidak terjadi. Jeun hee tetap menjadikannya teman utama. Utama untuk diajak main game, makan ice cream dan berkumpul. Namun sekali pernah Jeun hee merajuk karena Changmin lebih banyak bermain di ekskul basketnya, dan Jeun hee ngambek hampir 3 hari lamanya. Changmin yang kelabakan membujuk. Dari memberi kaset game limited edition, traktir ice cream, dan janji untuk menjadikan prioritas utama. Dia memelas karena Jeun hee tidak luluh. Akhirnya karena kasihan Jeun hee luluh tepat dihari ke empat dia mendiamkan Changmin.

Dia melewati satu tahun di junior high school dengan sangat menyenangkan. Kemudian lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Tentu saja orang tua dan kakaknya bangga. Di hari kelulusan mereka merayakannya dengan keluarga Shim. Barbekyu di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Lee. Mereka membanggakan anak mereka masing-masing namun ikut merasa senang dengan prestasi yang lain. Changmin menduduki nilai terbaik kedua setelah Jeun hee dan Jonghyun memasuki semester akhir kuliyah. Di tengah kebahagiaan keluarga Changmin mengumumkan kepindhan mereka.

"Changmin-ah! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun selama ini!" marah Jeun hee pada Changmin.

"Mianhe. Aku juga baru tahu setelah pengumuman kelulusan." sesal Changmin. Dia juga sedih harus berpisah dengan temannya. satu-satunya teman yang berarti dan yang paling mengertinya. "Jeun…" panggil Changmin melihat Jeun hee tak lagi bicara. Jeun hee terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku tidak akan ikut jika kau tidak suka. Aku akan tetap disini dan tetap besamamu."

Jeun hee menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Dia melihat pada keluarganya dan keluarga Changmin yang masih berbincang tentang kepindahan mereka. Jeun hee kembali memandang Changmin. Dia menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu. Pergilah. Kau akan jauh dari orang tuamu kalau tetap disini."

"Tapi, sungguh aku akan tetap tinggal jika kau mau,"

"Aku percaya," potong Jeun hee. Dia menepuk pundak Changmin cukup keras, Changmin meringis. "Jangan melupakanku, ingat, selalu kabari aku dan datanglah saat liburan. Kau harus melakukannya, atau aku tidak akan mau mengenalmu lagi seumur hidup."

Changmin meringis lagi mendengar pesan, perintah dan ancaman Jeun hee. Namun dia tersenyum senang. "Ne, Jeunnie chagi. Kau manis sekali. Sudah seperti pacarku saja." Changmin menelengkan kepala dan mengedipkan matanya berulang dengan cepat. Jeun hee menarik tangannya dari bahu Changmin dan berseru, "Ieuuuhhh. YAK! Shim Changmin kau menjijikkan!"

Namun changmin tidak peduli, bahkan sengaja menggoda Jeun hee. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Jeun hee dan mengusukkan kepalanya di dada Jeun hee. Dia bersikap manja dan memanggil Jeun hee dengan lembut. Jeun hee berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tentu saja dia kalah kekuatan dengan Changmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan sering olah raga dibanding dengannya. Dia meminta tolong pada hyungnya namun hanya dihadiahi tawa keras. Begitu juga dengan para orang tua yang menertawakannya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Jeun hee malam itu. Changmin tertawa menang, akhirnya bisa juga dia mengerjai sahabat, biasanya dia yang dikerjai.

"Aigoo Jeunnie wajahmu berantakan sekali," ucap Changmin menahan geli. Karena siapa wajah Jeun hee merah padam seperti itu.

"Awwass kau Shim Changmin," desis Jeun hee.

"Yak! Anggap ini salam perpisahan, mengalah padaku sekali." bujuk changmin.

"Kau senang mengerjaiku! Tidak akan!" Jeun hee menghentakkan kaki dan melipat tangannya di dada. Changmin tersenyum melihat itu. Dia memeluk Jeun hee tiba-tiba membuat Jeun hee berteriak minta dilepaskan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Jeunni…" kata changmin. Jeun hee berhenti berontak. Changmin terisak. Jeun hee memutar matanya malas. Namun sebagai teman dia akan beri perhatian pada Changmin. Dengan tangannya dia menepuk dan mengusap punggung changmin.

"Aku juga, Cwang." kata Jeun hee. Yang lain tersenyum haru melihat mereka. "Kau akan masuk di senior high school, aku juga. Carilah teman yang banyak dan sibukkan dirimu. Jangan kalah dengan anak-anak Seoul, OK. Aku akan malu jika kau sampai di bully disana. Temanku bukan seorang pecundang. Kau namja tampan dan keren."

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tegak. Dia mengusap air mata di wajahnya. "Kau juga. Perhatikan sekitarmu, jangan main PSP terus dan lupa bersosialisasi. Jangan sering memasang wajah imut, nanti kakak kelas bisa tergiur untuk memakanmu. Kurangi sifat cuek dan makanlah dengan benar. Kalau main game kau suka lupa makan. Ingat, waktu di kantin kau sibuk main game, aku yang menyuapimu makan. Nanti siapa yang akan menyuapimu kalau aku tidak ada."

Jeun hee mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Menahan emosi. Dia beralih ke belakang Changmin dan menendang bokongnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Sana pulang dan cepat pergi dari Busan!"

Changmin melongo, mengusap pantatnya yang sakit. Jeun hee mendengus padanya dan menatap tajam. Yang lain malah tertawa.

Tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Changmin pindah ke Seoul bersama keluarganya. Jeun hee merasa kehilangan. Baginya sulit mendapat teman sebaik Changmin dan sekocak dia. Dia melewati liburan sekolah hanya bersama keluarganya. Tentu tidak semenyenangkan saat ada Changmin. Dia hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri. Changmin juga sering menelponenya, atau berinteraksi di media sosial. Mereka juga masih bisa main game bersama lewat game online, tentu tidak seseru saat bertatap langsung.

Jeun hee masuk senior high school tanpa tes masuk. Melewati tahun pertamanya dengan tenang dan mengikuti ekskul musik. Dia menyukai bernyanyi. Sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai sejak dulu, namun tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjalaninya. Changmin mengetahui hal itu, dan dia sangat mendukung. Di ekskul musik dia mendapatkan banyak teman dan guru yang baik. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain game seperti Changmin. Kadang dia mengeluhkan kenapa Changmin harus pindah. Tapi Jonghyun hyung bilang, mereka akan ke Seoul jika ada kesempatan.

Jeun hee hanya tidak suka sendiri. jonghyun hyung sibuk mengurus skripsi. Sering melakukan riset dan sibuk pulang pergi. Terkadang tidak pulang dan membuat Jeun hee benar-benar kesepian. Hanya ada oemma setiap membuka mata. Bukan dia tidak suka, tapi dia merasa sangat kesepian. Appa juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus sesuatu. Jeun hee tidak suka tentang itu karena berhubungan dengan Seoul. Appa pernah bilang bisnisnya akan dikembangkan di Seoul. Itu yang dia lakukan sekarang. Pulang pergi Seoul.

Paginya terusik oleh seorang pengganggu yang dengan seenaknya menarik selimut yang menghangatkannya. Dia mengerang protes. Namun si pengganggu tidak bertoleransi. Dengan semangat si pengganggu menyingkap gorden besar yang menghalangi ruangan dari sinar matahari. Dia mengerang lebih keras merasakan ruangan kini jadi terang.

"Tutup lagi gordennya!"

"Ayo pemalas, bangun!" perintah si pengganggu dan menepuk keras bokongnya. Mendapat perlakuan sepert itu dia membuka mata lebar dan berteriak. Tapi si pengganggu justru tertawa ngakak.

"HYUNG!" teriaknya. Dengan kesal dia menarik selimut kembali menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepala.

"YA! Jeun Hee, jangan tidur lagi!" teriak si pengganggu langsung menerjang si pemalas yang bernama Jeun Hee. Mencoba membangunkannya dengan hal ekstrim. Menggelitik atau memaksa menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi Jeun Hee tidak bergeming.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Jong hyung! Pergi, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Ayo bangun, bantu hyung masak!"

"Aigooo! Aku ini bukan perempuan hyung! Kau juga tahu aku tidak pandai masak! Kau ingin dapur oemma terbakar?!"

Kakaknya menghela nafas. Dia tahu adiknya tidak bisa memasak. Tahu betul malah. Jeun Hee sangat payah di bidang itu. Tapi harusnya Jeun Hee juga tahu bukan bantuan seperti itu yang dia maksud. Namun sepertinya percuma membangunkan Jeun Hee yang memang akan bangun sangat siang di hari minggu. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak dia masih menjadi Kyuhyun katanya. Lalu sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Jonghyun tidak lagi mengusik Jeun Hee. Sebaliknya dia mengambil sesuatu berwarna hitam diatas nakas dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sampai di ambang pintu dia berkata dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, teruskan tidurmu. Hyung akan masak untukmu. Menunya…" jonghyun sengaja memberi jeda. "PSP PANGGANG!"

Secepat lari Jonghyun setelah meneriakkan menu yang akan dia masak, secepat itu pula Jeun Hee membuka mata dan duduk.

"ANDWEEEEEEE!"

Setelah 15 menit teriak-teriak gaje, disinilah dia berada. Duduk di konter dapur, memeluk pspnya dengan posesif dan menghadiahi tatapan membunuh pada kakaknya. Sangat menggemaskan bagi Jonghyun. Menahan tawa, Jonghyun membuat coklat hangat. Setelah selesai minuman itu di letakkan di depan Jeun Hee.

Dengan wajah geli dia menggoda Jeun Hee. "Aigooo uri Jeun Hee jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti ada yang ingin memakanu, lho."

Hal itu membuat Jeun Hee berjengit dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada PSP. Dia menatap horror pada sang hyung yang mulai tertawa. "HYUNG!" teriaknya kesal bukan main karena dikerjai. Dia memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Jonghyun semakin gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Uri Jeun Hee kan manis, jangan ngambek terus, dong."

Jeun Hee mengelus pipinya yang dicubit.

"Habiskan coklatmu. Lalu gosok gigi dan cuci muka." intruksi Jonghyun selanjutnya.

"Nanti saja." Jeun hee meminum coklatnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya masih memeluk PSP. Jonghyun terkekeh. Dia berbalik dan mengenakan apron dapur. Menyiapkan bahan yang akan dimasak dari kulkas. Kulkasnya penuh berkat oemma yang sudah berjaga-jaga sebelum beliau pergi dengan appa ke Seoul selama dua hari. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Jeun Hee hanya duduk dikonter dapur. Memperhatikan hyungnya memasak, atau kalau bosan bermain PSP sambil menghabiskan coklat hangat nya. Inilah yang dimaksud Jonghyun dengan 'membantu memasak'. Keberadaan Jeun Hee disana merupakan motivasi untuknya.

"Skripsi hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Jeun hee.

"Sudah. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya."

"Awas kalau hyung sampai tidak wisuda tahun ini!" ancam Jeun hee. Jonghyun tertawa.

"Oemma kapan pulang?"

"Kangen, ne?"

Jeun hee mengangguk. "Hem."

"Besok siang mereka sudah akan ada di rumah."

"Jinja?!"

"Nde."

"YEEEEI! Appa dan oemma pulang besok!"

Jonghyun menoleh ke Jeun hee, tertawa. "Aigooo berapa usiamu? Bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"yang jelas aku lebih muda darimu, hyung!" balas Jeun hee menjulurkan lidah.

"Ke Seoul?!"

Jeun Hee menjatuhkan stik gamenya mendengar teriakan Jonghyun. Dia meninggalkan permainan dan pergi ke ruang depan. Disana ada Jonghyun dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa ini mendadak." Jonghyun memelas menatap kedua orang tua itu.

"Semua kepindahan sudah siap chagi." oemma yang bicara. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, bukan? Kaliyan sudah setuju."

Jeun Hee duduk disebelah Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatapnya sejenak. "Kita akan pindah ke Seoul."

Jeun Hee terkejut dan hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka menunggu reaksinya. Harusnya ini tidak jadi kejutan lagi. Sudah lama dia diberitahu kemungkinan untuk pindah ke Seoul karena perusahaan appa Lee sudah mulai dikembangkan di kota besar itu. Tapi tidak disangka sekaranglah waktunya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu Jeun Hee selesai ujian?" Jonghyun mencoba menawar setelah lama Jeun Hee tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kaliyan menyusul setelah ujian Jeun berakhir." kata appa menengahi. Dia juga memikirkan perasaan Jeun Hee yang akan kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Kota dimana dia meninggalkan semua kenangannya. "Kau bisa melanjutkan tahun keduamu disana, Jeun. Changmin sudah berada disana lebih dulu."

"aku akan berangkat bersama,"

Jonghyun menatap Jeun Hee tidak percaya. Dia mengatakan ingin berangkat bersama? "Tapi Jeun ujian hanya beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak apa kau menyelesaikan ujianmu dulu disini." Jonghyun mencoba membujuk. Lagipula tidak enak pindah disaat ujian semester akan berlangsung. Jeun hee sudah dikelas XI sekarang, dan akan segera melewati semester pertamanya. Sedangkan Jonghyun sudah selesai di wisuda dan langsung terjun ke perusahaan sang appa.

"Hyung akan kesulitan jika bertahan disini karenaku. Hyung orang baru di perusahaan, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari. Tidak apa, kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Asal bersama kaliyan, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mianhe Jeun Hee,"

"Gweanchana appa. Sudah hampir tiga tahun, kurasa mereka juga sudah melupakan aku." Jeun Hee tidak bisa egois lagi. Bagi appa mengembangkan bisnis di Seoul adalah kesempatan baik. Mereka sudah menundanya tahun kemarin. Kali ini dia harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan.

Kedua mata itu terbuka dan bergerak dengan nyalang. Memimpikan masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan membuatnya ketakutan hingga mencengkeram selimut biru yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia meneguk ludahnya, terasa sakit. Ini seperti malam itu. Terbangun tengah malam dengan penuh keringat dan mulut kering. Dia memejamkan mata erat begitu merasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Minum Jeun,"

Jeun Hee membuka mata dan terlihat olehnya Jonghyun berdiri di sebelah ranjang , mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Jeun hee mengerjapkan mata. Jonghyun menatapnya khawatir. Dia meletakkan gelas dan membantu Jeun Hee duduk. Dia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang, mengambil gelas dan meminumkannya pada adiknya.

"Kenapa tengah malam kesini?" tanya Jeun Hee setelah merasakan lega di kerongkongannya.

Jonghyun mengusap peluh di kening adiknya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jeun Hee menunggu jawaban. "Firasat."

Jeun Hee mengernyit tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Tidurlah kembali. Jangan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu." Jonghyun hendak beranjak, tapi ditahan oleh adiknya.

"Sudah ada disini, temani aku tidur hyung." pinta Jeun Hee.

Jonghyun tersenyum. Dia segera melompat naik dan masuk ke selimut. Jeun Hee merebah, merapat pada kakaknya yang kemudian memeluknya. "Mimpi buruk menjauhlah, adik hyung yang tampan ini mau tidur. Jangan ganggu, pergi yang jauh."

Jeun hee terkekeh kecil mendengar mantra sang kakak yang cukup ampuh. Dia memejamkan mata segera. Tahu pasti mimpi buruknya tidak akan datang dan dia terlindungi oleh rengkuhan sang kakak. Dia akan tidur nyenyak dan bangun dengan tubuh segar bugar.

Jonghyun mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya. "Jaljayo nae dongsaeng," lirihnya kemudian ikut memejamkan mata.

Tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

Changmin memeluk erat sahabatnya. "Bogoshippo Jeun Hee…"

Kelima orang lainnya hanya memandang mereka dengan senyum. Keluarga Shim menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput mereka di bandara. Changmin terlihat bersemangat menyambut sahabatnya.

Changmin ikut masuk ke mobil yang dinaiki Jeun Hee dan Jonghyun. Mobil yang dikendarai sopir keluarga shim memang disiapkan untuk mereka. Sedangkan appa dan oemma Lee masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai tuan Shim sendiri.

Didalam mobil Changmin terus berceloteh. Dia bercerita tentang sekolah yang akan dimasuki Jeun Hee nanti. Dia juga bersekolah disana. Jadi Jeun Hee tidak perlu khawatir sebagai orang baru. Changmin berjanji akan membuatnya nyaman di sekolah barunya.

Jeun Hee memandang keadaan di luar dari jendela kamarnya. Keluarga Shim dan Changmin sudah pulang sejak satu jam lalu. Dia langsung masuk kamar, alasannya untuk beberes. Tapi yang dia lakukan adalah berdiam didepan jendelanya. Dia sudah kedinginan, tapi tidak juga ingin beranjak dari sana. Dia tidak sadar Jonghyun memasuki kamarnya. Dan baru tersadar saat kakaknya menegur.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Jeun tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap lengan. Memang terasa dingin. "Heum, ini dingin." Jeun Hee menutup jendela lalu berjalan ke ranjang. Kopernya masih teronggok di ujung ranjang belum dia bereskan. Pakaiannya juga belum dia masukkan ke lemari. Dia mulai membuka koper. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi. Jonghyun membantunya hingga pekerjaan itu selesai dengan cepat.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau tidak keberatan masuk sekolah besok?"

Jeun Hee mengambil piyama hijaunya. "Ne." jawabnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Jonghyun duduk di ranjang Jeun Hee menunggu adiknya keluar. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat sebingkai foto yang diletakkan Jeun Hee di meja samping tempat tidur. Jonghyun meraih figura tersebut. Senyumnya semakin lebar tatkala dia melihat wajah-wajah yang tercetak disana. Appa, oemma, dia dan Jeun Hee. Mereka nampak seperti keluarga bahagia. itulah kenyataannya. Mereka memang keluarga bahagia. keluarganya terasa sempurna sejak kedatangan Jeun Hee. Magnaenya yang memiliki senyum paling manis menurutnya.

"Hyung senang melihatnya?"

Jonghyun mengangkat kepala melihat adiknya sudah keluar. Jeun Hee naik ke ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut. "Kalau aku sangat senang setiap kali melihat itu. Hidupku terasa sempurna." kata Jeun Hee tidak melebihkan.

Jonghyun tersenyum bersyukur Jeun Hee merasa bahagia bersama mereka selama ini. Dia meletakkan foto itu kembali pada tempatnya kemudian masuk ke selimut yang sama bersama Jeun Hee.

"Ya! Hyung punya kamar sendiri! menyingkir dari tempatku!" usir Jeun Hee sadis.

Bukannya mendengarkan Jonghyun justru memeluk Jeun Hee. "Ini akan jadi malam yang berbeda. Aku hanya memastikan adikku tidak bermimpi buruk. Jangan protes. Pejamkan saja matamu." Jonghyun segera menambahi saat Jeun Hee hendak protes.

Jeun Hee manyun, tapi menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jonghyun dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Di tempat lain. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legamnya sedang memandangi bulan dari balkon kamarnya. Entah kenapa sejak sore tadi jantungnya berdebar tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan, bukan karena penyakitnya yang kambuh. Ini terasa berbeda. Tidak sakit. Dia suka. Seperti sesuatu kembali. Entahlah. Dia sendiri bingung akan perasaannya.

"Bummie kau belum tidur?" tanya seorang memasuki kamar adiknya.

Pemuda tadi menoleh. "Sungmin hyung sendiri?"

Orang yang di panggil Sungmin menunjukkan gelas yang dia pegang. "Aku mengambil minum." kibum mengangguk dan kembali melihat bulan. Sungmin memperhatikannya.

"Tidurlah, jangan terlalu lama berdiri disini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Kibum mengangguk. "hyung," panggilnya menahan langkah sungmin yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nde?"

"Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Kibum ragu.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud adiknya. Anak itu kembarannya. Meski tidak identik pertalian darah mereka lebih kental.

"Ini hampir tiga tahun. Appa pergi selama itu juga. Hari itu, saat pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, itu hari yang paling menyedihkan bagiku."

Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya dan mendekat pada Kibum. Memeluknya. "Kau tidak harus mengingatnya Kibum. Appa bukan bermaksud membentakmu."

Kibum mendorong sungmin hingga melepas pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Kyuhyun menghilang, rasanya seperti…" Kibum menunduk. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Semua saudaranya tidak ada yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa bilang kalau dia menyukai saudara kembarnya. Dan bersedih saat kebarannya dinyatakan menghilang.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya sungmin hati-hati.

"Dia kembaranku, hyung." Kibum melengos.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku sangat marah, kalau melihatnya selalu diperhatikan appa."

"Itu sudah cukup, saeng."

Kibum menatap sungmin. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala Kibum sebelum keluar.

Kibum kembali melihat rembulan. Dia menghela nafas dalam. Berbalik menutup pintu balkon.

Hari pertama Jeun Hee di sekolah baru tidak buruk. Meskipun dia harus menyesuaikan diri namun tidak sulit. Changmin ada disampingnya dan selalu menuntunnya jika dia merasa canggung berada di tempat baru. Jika dia ditanya kenapa pindah menjelang ujian semester, Changmin yang akan menjawab dengan cepat. "Itu tidak masalah. Pindah sekarang atau nanti setelah ujian sama saja."

"Tapi itu repot kan?"

"Jeun Hee merasa tidak repot."

"YA! Kenapa kau yang menjawab terus perut karet?! Kami bertanya pada Jeun Hee!" protes mereka.

"Kenapa? Jeun Hee temanku, anni yang benar dia adalah sahabatku. Aku tahu semua tentangnya, bisa dikatakan jawabanku sangat jelas kebenarannya. Itu sama saja dengan jawaban darinya." sombong changmin.

"Ish Shim, kau pede sekali! Jeun Hee-ya kau sahabat si tiang ini?"

Semua memandang Jeun Hee. "Eummmm."

Semua menunggu jawabannya dan Changmin percaya sekali pada Jeun Hee. Hingga jawaban Jeun Hee membuatnya merengek.

"Aku rasa aku harus berfikir ulang berteman dengannya," dan smirk evil Jeun Hee hal yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat. Apalagi setelahnya dia melenggang pergi tanpa dosa. Changmin menghentakkan kaki. Teman-temannya mengejek dan mengatainya.

Changmin mengejar Jeun Hee yang keluar. "Kau jahat Jeun."

Jeun Hee terkekeh geli.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa?!"

"Aku senang, karenanya aku tertawa."

Changmin mengeluh. "Jahilmu makin parah."

"Tegarkan hatimu mulai dari sekarang. Aku sudah ada disini." lagi-lagi Jeun Hee tersenyum evil membuat Changmin menelan ludah. Tapi bagaimanapun dia senang melihat Jeun Hee lagi, bukan sekedar berhubungan lewat telepon. Seevil apapun Jeun Hee, dia tidak bisa membencinya. Seperti magnet, Changmin merasa ditarik untuk tetap berada disisinya. Anehnya dia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Keduanya memasuki kantin. Memesan beberapa makanan, untuk Changmin yang selalu harus mendapatkan porsi lebih. Jeun Hee berdecak melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang tidak berubah. Malah sebaliknya semakin parah.

"Kau benar-benar perut karet, Cwang."

"Makanan itu surga bagiku, Jeun Hee. Kau juga harus makan banyak agar tubuhmu lebih gemukan sedikit. Kau kurus."

"Jangan menghinaku! Tubuhku seksi, bukan kurus."

Changmin ingin tertawa saja mendengar Jeun Hee menyebut tubuh kurusnya sebagai seksi. "Sepertinya kau sulit menambah berat badan. Kau juga masih malas olah raga?"

Jeun Hee tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling kantin. Wajah-wajah asing dan baru dia lihat. Dia merasa tenang. Dia akan senang jika tidak perlu melihat orang yang dia kenal di Seoul.

"Hei Changmin!"

Beberapa namja mendatangi Changmin. Ada empat orang namja, bertubuh bagus dan cukup tinggi. Jeun Hee tidak memperhatikan dan merasa tidak tertarik, lebih memilih fokus pada makanan yang sedang dia makan. Tapi Changmin memanggil namanya dan mengenalkan mereka.

"Mereka temanku di basket. Donghae, Yunho, Minho dan Jinki. Chingeu kenalkan dia adalah Jeun Hee, sahabatku dari Busan. Dia baru pindah kemarin dan masuk sekolah pagi ini."

Jeun Hee berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada keempat orang itu. Mereka membalasnya dengan sopan juga. Atas undangan Changmin mereka bergabung di meja yang sama. Untuk sejenak mereka asyik membicarakan basket. Jeun Hee yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang basket hanya menyahuti seadanya dan lebih banyak diam.

"Ah kau terluka?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Mereka langsung diam dan menatap Jeun Hee.

"Tidak?" jawab Jeun Hee heran dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Tapi itu," Donghae menunjuk bekas luka Jeun Hee. Jeun Hee menyentuh bekas memanjang di pipi dekat telinga kanannya.

"Oh ini? Ini luka lama."

Jinki menyenggol lengan Donghae. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Luka di wajah berbeda dengan luka di daerah tubuh lainnya, tidak bisa ditutupi." tegur Jinki berbisik. Namun Jeun Hee bisa mendengarnya.

"Gweanchana. Bukan hal memalukan bagiku."

"Mian," maaf Donghae tulus.

Suasana jadi canggung. Tapi Changmin segera bisa mencairkannya. "Minho-ah, Jeun Hee maniak game."

"Jeongmal?" Minho menatap Jeun Hee tertarik. "Aku juga! Apa yang biasa kau mainkan? Di Seoul banyak tempat bagus untuk main game. Lain kali kita keluar bersama. Aku kau dan Changmin bisa bandingkan levelnya nanti."

Ini baru topik yang cocok bagi Jeun Hee. Dia menyahuti Minho tanpa canggung lagi. Yang lainpun ikut berbicara. Rupanya mereka semua juga menyukai game. Jadi Jeun Hee merasa klop dengan mereka. Namun Donghae mendadak pamit pergi setelah melihat pesan di Hpnya. Dia terlihat sedikit panik.

"Kurasa ada masalah dengan Kibum." kata Yunho yang membuat Jeun Hee tercekat. Nama yang tidak asing baginya. Mendadak dia tidak bersemangat lagi.

"Donghae sahabat yang baik. Dia akan menjaga Kibum apapun yang terjadi." sahut Jinki.

"Si datar itu beruntung." tambah Minho. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan hati Jeun Hee kecuali Changmin. Sudah sejak Yunho menyebut nama Kibum dia sadar ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya. Tapi apa itu, dia tidak tahu.

Tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

"Kibummie kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kibum mendengus. Dia bosan harus menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar tidak kreatif. Sangat tidak kreatif menurutnya. Dia tadi hanya pusing, salah satu teman sekelasnya saja yang melebihkan dan melapor ke Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." donghae menunduk membuat Kibum sedikit menyesal bersikap acuh padanya. Maka untuk mengurangi rasa sesalnya dia menepuk bahu Donghae dan mengulas senyum samar.

"Oh ya, kau dengar ada murid baru? Ternyata dia temannya changmin. Maksudku mereka sudah mengenal dan bersahabat sejak berada di Busan. Kau tahu kan, Changmin berasal dari sana?"

Kibum membuka bukunya merasa tidak tertarik. Bukan urusannya jika ada anak baru. Tidak ada untungnya bagi dia, apalagi ruginya. Benar-benar tidak penting menurutnya.

"Dia suka main game seperti Changmin dan Minho. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir Changmin akan lebih sibuk bersama temannya dibanding klub basket. Dia terlihat sangat perhatian pada Jeun hee."

"Kau seperti itu juga." balas Kibum yang rupanya mendengarkan. "Tapi aku yakin anak itu bukan anak penyakitan." Kibum menutup buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya donghae ikut berdiri.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Aku pergi ke UKS, tidur."

Donghae menatap punggung kecil Kibum. Sahabatnya nampak sehat dengan ekspresi keras, tegar dan dinginnya. Tapi seluruh sekolahan tahu, Kibum manusia paling ringkih. Donghae sahabatnya sejak di bangku junior high school. Tahu betul akan sifatnya yang tidak mau dikasihani. Katanya, sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengasihaninya tidak perlu menambah daftar itu. Tidak mudah mendekati Kibum yang dingin dan cuek pada sekitar. Untungnya Donghae tidak menyerah. Meskipun ada saja cobaannya. Seperti sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang. Donghae hiperaktif dan Kibum pasif abizzzz. Kadang dia merasa jadi badut gagal didepan Kibum karena apapun ulah Donghae Kibum akan eksis dengan wajah flatnya.

Kibum berjalan di koridor menuju ruang UKS. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya ingin menghindari Donghae. Dia tidak mau membuat Donghae merasa menjadi sahabat tidak berguna. Padahal baginya Donghae sudah cukup berarti.

Kibum melambatkan langkahnya saat samar mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Dia menoleh ke samping yang merupakan ruang seni suara. Dimana Yesung songsaenim mengajar kelas vokal hanya bagi mereka yang berminat. Bisa dikatakan seperti sebuah ekskul tidak resmi. Tanpa sadar Kibum sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Nyanyian itu masih berlanjut. Kibum tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik hingga sampai disini. Suara yang berbeda terasa dihatinya. Familiar. Tapi siapa?

Kibum mengintip di celah itu. Seorang berseragam sama dengannya, berambut coklat eboni sedang berdiri menghadap Yesung saem. Murid itu berdiri membelakanginya sehingga dia tidak bisa meihat wajahnya. Yesung songsaenim terlihat sedang serius mendengarkan sambil tangannya bersedekap. Sedang di sebuah bangku ada Changmin. Dia mengenal Changmin, tidak akrab. Hanya sering bertemu karena Donghae satu ekskul basket dengannya.

Lagu berakhir. Changmin bertepuk tangan heboh. Tidak peduli pada dehemam Yesung saem yang merasa terganggu. "Kau hebat Jeun hee! Aku yakin kau akan jadi penyanyi terkenal nanti!"

Jeun hee memutar matanya malas. Changmin selalu melebihkan. Dia beralih menatap Yesung saem. Menunggu komentarnya. Changmin ikut diam melihat songsaenim tidak segera mengeluarkan suara. Dia was-was. Yesung terkenal killer dan memiliki aura hitam. bakat dan suaranya memang jempolan tapi kekerasannya dalam mengajar mengerikan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun 'dia dalam masalah' pikirnya.

Kibum masuk ruang UKS. Menyapa seorang dokter jaga yang sudah sering dia lihat. Begitu pula si dokter yang sudah terbiasa dengan Kibum sebagai penghuni tetap di UKS. Kibum tidak perlu mengisi buku kunjungan atau apapun itu. Dia masuk ke salahsatu bilik dan berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Jeun hee." gumamnya seakan memastikan dan mengingat apakah dia mengetahui nama itu. Karena rasanya dia familiar dengan suaranya. Kibum menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. "Padahal aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya." katanya sedikit menyesal. Tadi Kibum segera pergi saat melihat Yesung saem melirik ke pintu, seolah tahu seseorang sedang mengintip. Bukan salahnya, kalau dia kepergok dia akan bilang sejujurnya. Salah pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat sehingga orang di luar bisa melihat kedalam.

Changmin kembali membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin. Satu diletakkannya ke genggaman Jeun hee. Mereka ada di taman sekolah selesai dari ruang Vokal Yesung saem untuk mengikuti tes masuk kelas tersebut. Jeun hee masih terlihat syok dengan hasilnya. Changmin cukup mengerti.

"Minumlah. Kau akan lebih baik." Changmin sampai membukakan kaleng tersebut untuk Jeun hee. Namun Jeun hee memandang Changmin mengabaikan minuman tersebut.

"Aku akan mulai kelasku siang ini."

"Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat. Akan kubantu bernego dengan Yesung saem nanti."

Jeun hee menggeleng cepat. Kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keluar. Changmin tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi itu. Jeun hee tersenyum. "Kau tidak keberatan mulai siang ini?" tanya Changmin akhirnya.

Jeun hee mengangguk kali ini. Cepat dan kuat.

"Aigooo kupikir kau keberatan dan syok mendengar kalimat datar itu. Aku sedikit menyesal khawatir." Changmin mengambil minuman Jeun hee yang sudah ia buka dan menggantikan minumannya yang masih tertutup rapat ke genggaman Jeun hee. Dia menenggak hampir separuh. "Aku ada ekskul basket hari ini, itu artinya kita bisa pulang bersama nanti sore, asyik. Kau sudah mengatakan ini pada Jonghyun hyung?"

"Belum. Ah aku beritahu dia sekarang." Jeun hee meletakkan minuman disebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan HP dari saku jas, mendial nomor satu yang merupakan jalan pintas menghubungi hyungnya. "Hyung!" serunya sebelum orang di seberang menyapa halo. "Aku diterima di kelas vokal! Siang ini aku bisa ikut latihan. Tapi karena persiapan ujian minggu depan sudah tidak bisa berlatih lagi."

Changmin memperhatikan Jeun hee dari ujung matanya. Temannya terlihat sangat gembira. Hanya karena dia diterima di kelas vokal. Changmin maklum karena memang selain game Jeun hee cinta dengan bernyanyi. Suaranya bagus. Bagi Changmin sendiri itu suara paling indah yang pernah didengarnya.

"Jeun hee, itu namamu!" teriak Changmin gaje. Sialnya Jeun hee tepat berada disampingnya. Jadilah Jeun hee meringis dan menutupi telinganya. Kasihan telinganya yang sempat cidera, dia bisa cidera lagi nanti.

Changmin meloncat-loncat senang menunjuk layar plasma yang menunjukkan hasil ujian mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Nama Jeun hee jadi yang pertama dan namanya ada di peringkat ketiga. Anehnya dia kegirangan melihat peringkat temannya dibanding peringkatnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Jeunnieee!" Changmin merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk Jeun hee tapi segera Jeun hee menghindar.

"Kibum jadi yang kedua," kata anak-anak lain.

"Anak baru itu bisa mengalahkannya. Sulit dipercaya bukan, dia baru saja pindah."

"Kudengar dia tidak perlu ikut tes masuk. Dia selalu juara pertama di sekolahnya yang lama."

Donghae menoleh ke sampingnya, ada Kibum disana. Menatap datar pada layar yang masih terus menampilkan nama-nama murid dan peringkatnya.

"Masih ada semester depan, aku tahu kau akan berusaha lebih keras lagi nanti. Berjuanglah. Semangat!" hibur Donghae.

Kibum menatap Donghae. "Bukan hal besar bagiku." Kibum berbalik. Baru satu langkah dia berhenti. Dia melihat Changmin yang bergelut dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu berambut coklat eboni, berkelit dari Changmin yang hendak memeluknya.

"Itu Jeun hee," kata Donghae melihat pada hal yang sama.

'Dia yang di ruang musik' Kibum mendekat.

"YAK! Shim Cwang, berhenti!" Jeun hee berteriak. Changmin berhenti, tersenyum lebar. Kibum mandeg seketika melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat dia kenal. Wajah yang memang dulu sering dia lihat diam-diam. Wajah yang tiga tahun ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Wajah yang dia rindukan.

"Kyuhyun." panggilnya tanpa sadar. Donghae menoleh padanya.

"Bukan Kyuhyun, Bummie. Jeun hee." ralat Donghae. Kemudian dia sadar ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Kibum. "Kibum kau kenapa?"

Jeun hee tidak kalah terkejutnya. Dia melihat Kibum tidak berkedip. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Dingin, dan gemetar. Jeun hee mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jeun, waeyo?" Changmin pun menyadari perubahan Jeun hee.

Jeun hee berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak sanggup. Alhasil dia hanya menggeleng dan berbalik pergi.

Kibum melangkah saat Jeun hee melangkah. Mau tidak mau Donghae mengikuti. Changmin menoleh ke belakang melihat Kibum dan Donghae yang mengikuti mereka. Dia berusaha menghentikan Jeun hee tapi Jeun hee tidak mau. Jeun hee masuk ke ruang musik, menutupnya sebelum Changmin masuk.

"YAK, Jeun hee!" teriak Changmin berharap Jeun hee sadar dia belum masuk dan mau membuka pintu.

"Changmin-ah!" Donghae dan Kibum sampai juga di tempatnya berdiri.

"Eoh? Kenapa kaliyan mengikuti kami?" tanya Changmin. "Bummie, kau marah pada Jeun hee karena mengalahkanmu?"

"Hey Changmin-ah," tegur Donghae tidak suka Kibum dituduh seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun."

Keduanya menatap Kibum sekarang. Siapa Kyuhyun? Begitulah arti tatapan keduanya.

"Yang ada didalam bukan Jeun hee tapi Kyuhyun."

Changmin dan donghae saling tatap kemudian tertawa. "Kau salah mengenali orang, Kibum. Aih, Jeun hee tidak perlu lari kalau seperti ini. Kupikir kaliyan akan memarahi Jeun hee karena masalah peringkat itu."

"Hey, Kibum tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia sportif." bela Donghae. "Kibummie, dialah yang namanya Jeun hee. Anak baru yang aku ceritakan dulu. Kau baru melihatnya, ya? Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Donghae membalikkan tubuh Kibum dan mendorongnya pergi. "Hey Changmin, jangan lupa latihan sore ini!" pesannya sebelum pergi.

Changmin berbalik pada pintu yang masih di tutup. "Jeun hee-ya mereka sudah pergi, buka pintunya." dia mengetuk pintu. Menunggu. Jeun hee tetap tidak mau membukanya. Karena bosan dia menyerah juga. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dibalik pintu Jeun hee merosotkan tubuhnya. Dia masih merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi tidak seharusnya. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan setiap kali mengingat masa lalunya, dia akan seperti ini. Juga tentang mimpi buruk dan segala sesuatu tentang masa lalunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jeun hee mendongak. "S-song-saenim?" dia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung saem sejak tadi?

Yesung memperhatikan Jeun hee yang masih meringkuk didepan pintu. Dia melihat anak itu sedikit gemetar. Dia memilih partitur di mejanya, kemudian mendekati Jeun hee. "Ini,"

Jeun hee melihat partitur yang di sodorkan Yesung saem kemudian menatap gurunya.

"Karena kau sudah ada disini, aku ingin kau coba menyanyikannya."

Jeun hee menerima partitur tersebut. Dia membacanya sekilas. Dia tersenyum. Lagu ini syairnya bagus. Sangat menenangkan. Dia berdiri. "Aku akan coba menyanyikannya!" katanya semangat. Segera dia melangkah ke dekat Yesung saem yang sudah bersiap di kursi piano. Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat mood Jeun hee yang mudah berubah.

Hyukjae melirik pada Kibum yang terlihat aneh. Kibum memang pendiam, dia tahu. Tapi hari ini adiknya itu terlihat aneh. Sejak dia jemput tadi didepan sekolahnya Kibum terus melihat keluar dan sangat murung. Apa karena dia telat datang? Jangan salahkan dia. Hari ini jadwal kuliyahnya padat hingga sore. Dia sudah menelepon Kibum untuk dijemput sopir saja, tapi Kibum menolak.

"Gweanchana, Kibummie?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Terpaksa Hyukjae memanggilnya sekali lagi, takut ada apa-apa dengannya juga. Kibum akhirnya menoleh.

"Gweanchana hyung." jawab Kibum. Hyukjae lega. Tapi Kibum kembali melihat keluar. Matanya terlihat tertarik sekarang. Pemandangan di luar membuatnya tidak berkedip. Di luar ada Jeun hee dan Changmin mengendarai sepeda. Jeun hee terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Changmin. Dia tertawa keras dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya lebar. Kibum jadi ragu apakah dia Kyuhyun atau bukan. Saat di ruang musik, dia kembali kesana tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae hanya untuk memastikan, anak yang bernama Jeun hee itu bernyanyi sangat merdu. Itu tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun. Setahunya, Kyuhyun tidak bernyanyi dan tidak tertawa dengan lebar. Kyuhyun yang dia kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang suka bisnis seperti ayahnya dan seorang poker face.

'Tapi aku yakin, itu kau. Aku bisa merasakannya.' Kibum masih menatap Jeun hee hingga mobil yang dia tumpangi melewatinya.

Sampai di rumah Jeun hee kembali ke wajah murungnya. Dia teringat Kibum. Saudara kembar yang dia hindari hari ini. Dia merasa berdosa. Tapi ketakutannya lebih besar. Dia tidak mau merasakan kembali perasaan itu. Diabaikan, dibiarkan, dan ditinggalkan. Dia takut untuk kembali ke neraka itu.

"Eomma aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, chagi." Jeun hee menghampiri eommanya di sofa. Mencium pipinya sekilas dan merebahkan diri di pangkuan sang eomma. Eomma mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Waeyo?"

Jeun hee menggeleng. "Jong hyung belum pulang?"

"Mereka masih di kantor. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

Jeun hee memeluk perut eommanya. Eomma terkekeh kecil, mengacak rambut putranya yang dulunya hitam jadi coklat seperti ini. Sejak tiba di Seoul dia bertekad merubah rambutnya. Jeun hee jadi terlihat lebih manis. Tidak dia duga warna itu membuat kulit putih pucat Jeun hee terlihat bersinar.

"Eomma."

"Heumm?"

Jeun hee mengeratkan pelukannya. Eomma mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan putranya?

"Aku bertemu Kibummie,"

Gerakan tangan eomma berhenti. Tentu dia tahu siapa itu Kibum. Seluruh keluarganya tahu siapa-siapa keluarga Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Kibum. "Dia mengenalimu?"

"Dia memanggilku. Aku berlari eomma. Aku takut, aku tidak mau kembali."

Eomma membalikkan tubuh Jeun hee hingga wajahnya bisa dia lihat. Dia melihat putranya sangat tersiksa. "Sayang, kau harus melawan ketakutanmu. Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan perasaan tersebut. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi mereka nanti. Kita di Seoul sayang, hari ini Kibum besok siapa lagi. Kamu Jeun hee, putra eomma, bukan Kyuhyun."

Jeun hee mengangguk dan kembali memeluk perut eommanya.

Tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeun!"

Jeun hee mengangkat kepala. Jonghyun berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Jeun hee merapatkan jaket, menghampiri kakaknya. "Kenapa masih jemput? Aku bilang kan pulang dengan Changmin."

"Changmin mengirimiku pesan, dia akan pulang sangat sore hari ini. Lagipula aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter hari ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa harus pergi ke dokter?" jeun hee protes. Dia semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Bibirnya terlihat kering dan wajahnya pucat. Seperti itu masih bilang baik-baik saja dan berserikeras masuk sekolah. Siapa yang tidak khawatir.

"Karena kau sangat keras kepala. Ayo masuk." Jonghyun menarik tangan Jeun hee. Memasukkannya ke mobil.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Jeun hee enggan untuk turun. Jonghyun harus menariknya dan memeganginya agar tidak berbalik kabur.

Jeun hee menghentakkan kakinya berjalan mendahului Jonghyun keluar dari ruang dokter. Jonghyun cekikikan di belakang. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter. Sakit Jeun hee hanya sakit biasa. Itu cukup melegakan. Tapi Jeun hee jadi histeris saat dokter mengeluarkan suntikan dan mengisinya dengan obat cair. Jeun hee hampir melompat dari ranjang periksa, tapi Jonghyun dengan cepat menahannya. Jeun hee memohon agar dia tidak disuntik. Tapi Jonghyun memalingkan wajah, menghindari puppy eyes adiknya. Dan inilah hasilnya. Jeun hee marah dan ngambek padanya.

"jeun hee jangan cepat-cepat." Jonghyun mencoba menyusul. Jeun hee mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sangat kesal dan marah pada hyungnya. Pantatnya masih sakit dan dia ngeri ingat jarum suntik yang berkilau itu. Dia bergidik dan sedikit berlari. Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang.

Jeun hee sampai di tikungan, dari arah lain seseorang juga sedang berjalan. Mereka bertabrakan di sana.

"Maafkan saya, maaf." kata Jeun hee membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Gweanchana. Berhati-hatilah lain kali."

Jeun hee mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut. begitu juga dengan orang yang ditabraknya. "Kyuhyun?!"

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. "Leeteuk hyung…" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Kau bagaimana bisa ada disini?!" tanya Leeteuk.

Jeun hee semakin mundur dengan langkah yang sulit. 'Jonghyun hyung!'

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk meraih tangan Jeun hee. "Kau kemana saja? Kau membuat semua orang kesulitan. Kau sembunyi dimana saja selama ini, ha?!"

Jeun hee semakin menunduk. Dia mencengkram dadanya. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi Jeun hee. Dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya lagi. Hanya satu yang dia harapkan sekarang. Jonghyun.

"Lepaskan adikku, tuan!"

Jeun hee merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan?!"

"Adikmu?" Leeteuk bertanya sanksi.

Jonghyun balas menatap tajam Leeteuk. Dia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar hebat. Dia mendekatkan Jeun hee padanya. "Anda menyakitinya, tuan." desis Jonghyun marah.

"Aku mengenalnya. Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Kami baru pindah ke Seoul beberapa bulan lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal adikku?"

"Apa?!" Leeteuk terkejut. mereka baru pindah? Sekali lagi Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan melihat wajah Jeun hee. Tapi anak itu menunduk seolah ketakutan. Jonghyun tidak ingin berlama-lama. Dia segera menarik Jeun hee pergi tanpa pamit. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri yang memaksa Jeun hee ke rumah sakit.

Leeteuk masih tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi namanya berbeda. Dia tidak percaya jika ini hanya sebuah kebetulan berupa wajah yang mirip. Bahkan Kibum yang saudara kembarpun tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengeluarkan HP, menghubungi sekretarisnya. "Proposal kerja sama dari Lee's group, siapkan itu di mejaku besok pagi."

Jonghyun terus menerus menengok ke sebelah. Jeun hee tidak lagi gemetar, namun Jonghyun tetap khawatir. Adiknya tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menatap keluar. Jonghyun tidak percaya dengan reaksi Jeun hee saat bertemu Leeteuk. Sesakit itukah perasaannya hingga mengalami reaksi yang tidak lazim? Dia ingat Jeun hee bahkan menyebut rumahnya sebagai neraka. Meskipun dia tahu masa lalu Jeun hee namun sedetail apa itu Jeun hee belum pernah menceritakannya.

Jonghyun menepikan mobil sebelum sampai di rumah. Dia sengaja. Dia ingin adiknya lebih tenang dulu. "Gweanchana, saeng?"

Jeun hee menoleh. Wajahnya murung. "Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Jonghyun mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa sekarang sudah tenang? Kita bisa lanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Kibum hyung, bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?"

Jonghyun melupakan itu. Oemma sudah mengatakan tentang pertemuan Jeun hee dengan Kibum. Sialnya mereka satu sekolah. Jonghyun meraih tangan Jeun hee, digenggamnya dengan erat. "Dengar Jeun, seperti yang usianim dulu katakan, kau sendiri yang bisa melawan ketakutanmu. Kami hanya bisa memberimu dukungan."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku takut, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kau harus lebih kuat. Yakinkan pada dirimu, mereka tidak bisa membawamu pergi tanpa kemauanmu. Kau sendiri yang putuskan untuk pergi, jadi kuatlah demi keputusanmu itu. Tunjukkan kau bisa menepis semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiranmu. Kau bisa Jeun, kau kuat."

Setelah Jeun hee lebih yakin, Jonghyun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sudah lama Jeun hee tidak lagi berkonsultasi ke psikiater karena terus bermimpi buruk. Itu dulu saat Jeun hee baru mereka temukan hingga beberapa bulan menjadi adiknya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tentunya karena dia merasa aman dan pergaulan di sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang hal itu terjadi lagi. Jonghyun merasa ketakutannya pindah ke Seoul jadi kenyataan. Setelah ini entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Di ruang musik Yesung saem sedang mengajar. Dia mendengarkan beberapa anak yang sedang bernyanyi untuk acara seni bulan depan. Ada lima orang anak. Dua untuk bernyanyi solo dan tiga untuk bernyanyi duet. Jeun hee ada di antara mereka. Dia bernyanyi solo dan duet dengan seorang teman wanita. Ditengah latihan, pintu ruang musik terbuka. Beberapa anak masuk dengan tenang dan hati-hati takut mengganggu latihan. Jeun hee melihat Changmin diantara mereka, tersenyum kecil. Kemudian senyumnya pudar saat melihat Donghae yang menarik tangan Kibum.

"Kau harus mendengarnya, suaranya sangat indah. Rasanya disini jadi hangat." kata Donghae seraya menyentuh dada Kibum.

Doghae mendudukkan Kibum disalah satu bangku yang di tata rapi di tepi ruangan. Bangku-bangku di letakkan mengikuti jalur tembok, hingga menyisakan ruangan tengah yang luas. Di tengah ruangan diletakkan sebuah piano dan di salah satu sudut lain di letakkan beberapa alat musik seperti gitar dan drum. Yesung saem yang sengaja mengaturnya seperti itu dan membiarkan orang luar datang untuk melihat latihan. Katanya untuk mengasah mental mereka saat perfome. Tapi karena ruangan yang terbatas tentu saja ada batasan untuk yang datang. Jika sekiranya sudah penuh dan malah membuat ruangan jadi panas, Yesung saem tidak segan-segan mengusir mereka.

Kibum memperhatikan saat Jeun hee dipanggil untuk menyanyikan lagu yang akan di nyanyikannya di pentas seni nanti. Jeun hee nampak menghela nafas sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berdiri di depan piano, Yesung saem berdiri tidak jauh darinya kali ini orang lain yang akan memainkan pianonya. Yesung saem mendengarkan sekaligus mengevaluasi mereka.

Jeun hee mulai bernyanyi di nada yang tepat. Satu baris dia selamat, dua baris Yesung saem memejamkan mata. Memasuki baris ketiga Yesung saem mendekat dan menggeplak kepala Jeun hee. Lagu seketika berhenti. Jeun menatap Yesung saem seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Apanya yang salah? Nadaku benar." keluh Jeun hee sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yesung melototkan matanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya lagi tapi Jeun hee buru-buru menutupi kepalanya dengan kertas lagu.

"Ishh kau ini! Sudah sering kukatakan pakai perasaanmu saat bernyanyi! Begitu sulitkah kau memakai perasaanmu?! Kau memiliki perasaan atau tidak?!" sembur Yesung saem tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jeun hee semakin memajukan bibirnya. Yesung saem memberi kode untuk mengulang.

Changmin cekikikan. Siwon disampingnya menyodok perutnya. "Apa yang lucu? Kau akan kena marah saem, jika terus tertawa."

"Dia tidak semengerikan itu. Jeun hee saja masih memasang wajah itu." bantah Changmin. Siwon, Minho, Yunho,Donghae kecuali Kibum yang memang sejak awal terus memperhatikan Jeun hee, melihat ekspresi Jeun hee yang tidak seperti wajah orang yang sedang dimarahi. Jeun hee masih memanyunkan bibir sampai saat dia kembali bernyanyi.

"Anak itu, padahal saem segalak itu." heran Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan nadanya, tapi dia kurang berekspresi. Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik." perkataan Minho mengundang tatapan yang lain. Dia meringis ditatap seperti itu dan kembali memperhatikan Jeun hee yang rupanya lagi-lagi kena geplakan dari Yesung saem.

"Yesung hyung jangan memukul kepalaku terus! Sakit." jeun hee protes dan menggunakan panggilan hyung kali ini. Yesung mulai gregetan dan gemas. Dia meraih kertas lagu dan menggulungnya dengan semangat. Jeun hee meringis.

"Mianhe, aku akan mengulang. Hyung pianis tolong sekali lagi ne?" katanya buru-buru.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, mengelus dadanya, yang lain menahan senyum. Menghadapi Jeun hee perlu banyak kesabaran. Itulah yang baru dia sadari beberapa waktu kemarin. Saat Jeun hee masuk ke ruang musik dulu, sewaktu menghindari Kibum, mereka jadi lebih dekat. Yeah bisa dibilang menjadi lebih mengenal. Dia juga baru tahu ternyata Jeun hee sangat cerewet. Entah itu sifat aslinya atau hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dia juga merasa nyaman. Sejak saat itu ekskul musik jadi tidak sekaku dulu. Sekarang ada Jeun hee yang akan terus membuat keonaran bagi Yesung, dan mencairkan suasana tegang bagi murid ekskul yang lain.

Jeun hee tidak langsung bernyanyi. Dia menatap kertas lagu dan tidak ada tanda akan bernyanyi. Yesung mengetukkan jarinya di piano, memberi kode pada pianis untuk berhenti. "Kau butuh berapa lama, ha?"

Jeun hee mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung. "Aku baru tahu lagu ini saat saem memutuskan aku bernyanyi di pentas seni. Mari bertaruh, jika aku menyanyikannya dengan baik dan menjiwai seperti yang hyung katakan, traktir kami makan jjangmyun selesai latihan."

Yesung mengangkat dagu, tersenyum. Pikirnya, anak ingusan mana yang ingin bertaruh dengannya? Tadi saja dia gagal, apa bedanya dengan nanti? Tanpa ajarannya apa Jeun hee bisa? "Baiklah."

"Deal." Jeun hee tersenyum senang. "Beri aku waktu 15 menit."

"10 menit."

Jeun hee mendecak. Tapi tidak protes lagi. Dia kembali menekuni kertas lagunya. Dia membaca dan mencoba memahami setiap baris kalimat dalam lagu tersebut. Hingga 10 menit waktu habis. Yesung saem memberi kode pada pianis untuk memulai. Jeun hee melihat sekilas kertasnya, lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda dia siap.

Semua orang terdiam mendengarkan. Yesung saem menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dengan hikmat mendengarkan setiap kata yang dinyanyikan Jeun hee. Dia tersenyum. Penilaiannya benar. Sejak awal Jeun hee masuk untuk mendaftar dia tahu suara anak itu berbeda. Maka tanpa banyak bicara dia hanya ingin Jeun hee segera bernyanyi. Dia terpesona. Sungguh, dia hampir tidak bisa mengutarakan penilaiannya waktu itu. Untung dia disadarkan oleh tepukan teman Jeun hee. Kali ini pun dia disadarkan oleh teriakan melengking itu.

Yesung menelengkan kepalanya, menahan sakit di telinganya akibat suara jeritan itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati si tiang listrik, teman Jeun hee jadi orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan. Changmin beranjak lalu memeluk Jeun hee. "Semua orang akan terhipnotis di pentas seni nanti! Kau memang yang terbaik, Jeun! Saranghae!"

Jeun hee mendorong Changmin jauh-jauh. "YAK! Pabbo!" Jeun hee bergidik dan mengusap tubuhnya berlaku seolah jijik dengan pelukan Changmin. Namun Changmin tidak peduli.

Kibum tidak berkedip selama itu. Dan tersadar juga oleh lengkingan Changmin. Di matanya sekarang saudara kembarnya sangat berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. 'Hidupmu pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan sekarang.' dia mengulas senyum kecil. Donghae yang melihatnya mengernyit heran. Namun kemudian ikut tersenyum. Jarang-jarang dia melihat si dingin itu tersenyum. Dan dia tahu siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Kibum pada Jeun hee yang keluar paling belakang dari ruang musik.

"Kau salah orang, Kibum-ssi." jawab Jeun hee malas. Dia merasa rileks. Entah karena apa, tapi ini bagus kan. Dia juga tidak mau kalau terus-terusan seperti orang paranoid bila berhadapan dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin itu kau."

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Kyuhyun? Siapa dia? Sudahlah, Yesung saem menunggu kau ikut tidak? Dia bilang akan menraktir semua yang ada di ruangan tadi." tidak menunggu jawaban Kibum, Jeun hee melangkah pergi. Kibum menghela nafas dan ikut berlalu. Bagaiman bisa dia melewatkan kesempatan bersama dengan saudaranya?

Tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

"Leeteuk-ssi menyetujui kerja sama yang kita ajukan appa. Ini aneh, tiba-tiba saja setelah beberapa waktu tidak ada kabar. Tapi bagus untuk perusahaan dan bisnis kita. Hansan group perusahaan besar. Kita mendapat rekanan kelas atas kali ini."

Appa mengangguk membenarkan perkataan putra sulungnya. "Tapi kudengar perusahaan itu mengalami sedikit masalah sejak tuan Park fokus untuk perusahaan luar negeri dan Leeteuk-ssi yang bertanggung jawab. Kita harus waspada."

"Aku akan perhatikan itu appa. Anggap saja kita memberi kesempatan bagi mereka."

"Lalu kapan pengesahan kontrak itu?"

"Mereka akan mengirimkan kabar lagi pada kita nanti."

Jeun Hee tidak berniat masuk dalam pembicaraan appa dan hyungnya. Meski sedikit telinganya terasa gatal mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut.

"Berhentilah membicarakan masalah perusahaan di meja makan." tegur sang eomma yang memperhatikan Jeun Hee sejak tadi. "Jangan menyebut Leeteuk atau Hansan group lagi. Jeun Hee tambah dagingnya lagi ne?"

Eomma menyumpit daging dan menaruhnya di mangkuk Jeun Hee. Jeun Hee tersenyum kecil.

"Mian Jeun,"

Jeun Hee buru-buru menggeleng mendengar kakaknya meminta maaf. "Anniyo. Aku tahu hyung sangat bersemangat untuk proyek ini. Ini awal eksistensimu. Berjuanglah!"

Jonghyun mengacak surai coklat adiknya. Dia tahu Jeun Hee tidak baik-baik saja mendengar tentang Leeteuk dan Hansan group, tapi dia mencoba ceria. Lagipula dia dan appa sengaja. Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, Jonghyun menghubungi kembali psikiater yang dulu merawat Jeun hee. Usia menyarankan untuk membiasakan Jeun hee dengan kehidupan barunya, sudah waktunya juga untuk menghadapinya secara langsung. Dengan membiasakan kehidupannya yang pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, itu jauh lebih baik. Secara perlahan, Jeun hee seperti harus bersosialisasi kembali. Meskipun khawatir, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Adiknya harus sembuh dan menerima masa lalunya bukan sebagai sebuah rasa sakit. Dengan ini dia berharap Jeun hee akan lebih kuat nanti.

Selesai makan malam Jeun Hee masuk ke kamarnya. Merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan posisi sembarangan. Pikirannya tidak tenang sejak mendengar percakapan appa dan hyungnya di meja makan. Leeteuk dan Hansan Group. Tidak disangka pindah ke Seoul membuatnya terasa sulit. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluh pada appa dan eomma apalagi hyungnya. Dia tidak mau membuat mereka juga menanggung kesulitannya dan mengalah pindah kembali ke Busan. Dia yakin keluarganya pasti akan memutuskan itu begitu mendengar keluhannya. Jadi dia mencoba bertahan.

Di acara pentas seni sekolah menjadi sangat ramai. Pihak sekolah mengundang wali murid dan para donatur untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Panggung seni didirikan di aula tengah yang luas dan mampu menampung semua orang. Acara akan berlangsung hingga sore dengan serentetan acara yang padat. Ada nyanyian, tarian klasik maupun modern, drama, band, pameran lukisan hingga bazar makanan. Bisa diperkirakan akan semeriah apa acara tersebut. Panitia telah menyiapkannya sebulan lebih dan berharap acara akan memuaskan dan terkenang bagi mereka yang melihat.

"Kyuhyun."

Jeun hee mendengus kesal. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendengar nama itu disebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kibum. Heran, padahal dia yakin julukan si Kibum itu adalah si datar. Tapi didepannya jadi sangat cerewet menurutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeun hee datar.

"Anni. Hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum kau tampil."

Jeun hee sweetdrop di tempat. Bukankah kelakuan si Kibum itu ajaib? Datang hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu kemudian pergi. Jeun meletakkan kertas lagunya dengan kesal. 'Andai kau dulu seperti ini Bum hyung, hidupku akan jauh lebih baik. Rasanya sakit saat kaliyan menjauhiku.' Jeun hee menepuk dadanya yang sesak.

"Waeyo, Jeun hee?" Yesung saem menghampirinya. Dia meminta air pada panitia dan memberikannya pada Jeun hee.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Yesung saem setelah Jeun hee minum.

"Tidak." jawab Jeun hee sudah bersikap biasa.

Yesung saem menepuk bahunya. "Baguslah. Aku mengandalkanmu hari ini. Lakukan yang terbaik."

Jeun hee menatap takjub pada gurunya. "Woaaa, Yesung hyung bisa tersenyum juga rupanya!"

Yesung menjitak kepala Jeun hee dengan gemas. "Dasar kau evil kecil! Ah, aku jadi ingat hyung cantikku."

"Mana ada lelaki cantik, saem."

Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada anak didiknya yang sebentar-sebentar memanggilnya saem lalu sebentar kemudian memanggilnya hyung. Seenaknya saja, seperti hyung cantiknya. "Dia cantik dan tampan. Dia keluar dari rumah beberapa tahun lalu karena berbeda pendapat dengan appa. Hyungku orang yang keras, emosian dan tidak mau dibantah. Terkadang dia sangat kejam tapi dia baik."

"Saem merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya saudara, tentu saja aku merindukannya. Aku sudah mengiriminya undangan untuk datang, tapi tidak tahu apa dia akan datang."

"Kalau dia menyayangimu, dia pasti datang."

"dia harus datang! Kudengar dia akan menikah, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada keluarganya. Aku ingin sekali mencincangnya saat bertemu."

Jeun hee meringis. "Kau lebih kejam hyung."

"aku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan hyungku. Lihat saja kalau kau bertemu nanti."

"Terima kasih, semoga tidak bertemu."

Yesung saem pergi saat seorang panitia memanggilnya. Jeun hee terpekur. Dari percakapan singkatnya degan Yesung dia pikir mereka saudara yang akrab. Dia berharap hyungnya Yesung saem bisa datang dan melihatnya bernyanyi. Dia ingin tunjukkan Yesung saem memiliki murid yang bisa dibanggakannya. Lamunanya buyar oleh sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Jonghyun hyung, dia mengabari mereka sudah sampai dan duduk di bangku deretan kedua dari depan.

Kibum diapit para hyungnya. Dia sedikit risih sebenarnya. Tapi ada yang lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dia penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka saat melihat Jeun hee di atas panggung nanti? Dan itu tidak lama bisa dia lihat. Jeun hee tampil di urutan kelima, lagu solo. Selagi Jeun hee bernyanyi di atas panggung Kibum sibuk melihat ke kanan kirinya melihat reaksi mereka. Hampir semuanya terlihat terkejut jika saja Kibum tidak melihat sedikit ekspresi lain di wajah Leeteuk. Sebelum Kibum bertanya, Leeteuk sudah berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini Bummie?"

Semua menoleh. Menunggu jawaban Kibum. Kibum diam, memilih alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia bukan Kyuhyun. Dia Jeun hee."

"Jangan bercanda, Bummie. Selain kau, tidak ada kembaran lain. Kaliyan bahkan tidak identik." ini kalimat Hyukjae. "Waktu kujemput hari itu, kau sudah melihatnya?"

Kibum mengangguk lagi. Mereka menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya? Orang yang tiga tahun menghilang ada didepan kita sekarang. Dan kau menyembunyikannya?" Sungmin memandang kecewa pada Kibum.

"Memangnya dia akan dibawa pulang?" ini pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia memang harus pulang!" sungmin menyahut.

"Dan kembali seperti dulu?!" balas Hyukjae tidak terima. "Tidak Min hyung! Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat appa mengatakan dia menghilang. Rasanya seperti kayu berduri yang bisa disingkirkan dari jalan. Aku lega sekali."

"Hyukjae!" tegur Sungmin tidak percaya. Suara kerasnya menimbulkan beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka. Leeteuk segera menarik mereka keluar dari barisan. Mereka meninggalkan aula. Mereka menyelesaikannya di luar. Ada perdebatan kecil antara Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Sungmin tidak suka dengan perkataan Hyukjae yang baginya terlalu kejam. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah saudara mereka.

"Saudara yang merebut segalanya dari kita maksudmu, hyung? Dia bukan hanya merebut appa, bahkan kesempatan dan hak Leeteuk hyung sebagai yang tertua diantara kita!"

Sungmin diam. Hatinya menyangkal itu, tapi pikirannya membenarkan. Dia menatap Leeteuk hyung. "Sekarang kau sudah memegang perusahaan hyung. Kyuhyun harus kembali."

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kembali atau tidak bukan ada padaku Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memutuskan. Terus terang saja, aku khawatir jika memang dia Kyuhyun dan kembali ke rumah. Semua pasti kembali seperti dulu. Kau dan aku akan kehilangan kesempatan berada di perusahaan lagi. Begitu pula Hyukjae dan Kibum nanti. Appa akan selalu ada dipihaknya."

"Apa ini tentang harta?" tanya Kibum setelah lama mereka terdiam mencerna kalimat Leeteuk.

"Bukan Kibum. Kau jangan salah paham." jawab Leeteuk lembut. "Appa selalu memandang kita tidak mampu dan memilih Kyuhyun sebagai penerusnya. Itu tidak adil. Kita sebagai anaknya juga memiliki hak yang sama dan diberi kesempatan yang sama. Aku sebagai yang tertua berharap keadilan rata untuk kita. Mungkin tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun, tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika dia tidak kembali. Kulihat dia juga bisa bahagia di luar kita."

"Itu kejam hyung." Sungmin keberatan dengan itu.

"Dia boleh kembali, Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya berencana agar dia mau memberi kita waktu hingga keadaan menjadi lebih adil untuk kita." Leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian. Dia pun melihat ke Kibum yang terlihat seperti sungmin. Hanya Hyukjae yang sepertinya setuju dengannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia Jeun hee. Saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan aula, tentu semua orang melihatnya apalagi dia yang berada di panggung. Selesai bernyanyi dia segera pergi keluar, menyusul mereka. Dia sedikit khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum. Tapi saat mendengar mereka berdiskusi tentangnya dia bersembunyi dan mendengarkan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Hyukjae mengatakan itu. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit menyadari mereka tidak memikirkan tentangnya. Mereka hanya memikirkan tentang kenyamanan mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak mengatakan rindu padanya atau setidaknya senang melihatnya. Tidak ingin hatinya semakin sakit Jeun hee memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. Dia ingin menyapa keluarganya yang datang. Mereka jauh lebih baik menurutnya. Dan dia tidak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun lagi. Dia telah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali.

Baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki di kelas saat sahabat jangkungnya menyambar tas cangklong hitam darinya. Jeun Hee kaget tentu saja. Masih mematung didepan pintu kelas dia menatap horor pada apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Namja jangkung langsing yang terlihat hiperaktif itu membuka tasnya tanpa permisi dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, yang dia tahu sebagai buku tugas Matematika. Kemudian dengan cepat dia membukanya di atas meja. Dia menyalin pekerjaannya.

Jeun Hee mendengus kesal. Dia melangkah lebar menuju si jangkung bak tiang listrik. "YAA! Kau cari mati hah?!" bentaknya.

"Anni!" sanggah si tiang listrik menatap Jeun Hee dengan wajah polos. "Aku cari selamat Jeun Hee. Duduklah, aku salin ini dahulu. Nanti kita battle game, ne?"

Jeun Hee melongo sejadi-jadinya melihat temannya itu tidak melihat aura hitamnya dan dengan tenang terkesan buru-buru meneruskan menyalin. Jeun Hee hampir saja meledak lagi lantaran diabaikan. Tapi kemudian dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Mengatur nafasnya, Jeun Hee berjalan memutari meja lalu duduk di sebelah Shim Changmin, alias 'tiang listrik'.

Jeun Hee nampak duduk tenang di sebelah Changmin, hingga temannya selesai menyalin.

"Gomawo ne Jeun Hee. Aku akan selamat di pelajaran pertama Kang songsaenim." Changmin mengembalikan buku Jeun Hee dengan wajah lega dan senyum lebar. Jeun Heepun tidak kalah lebar senyumnya. Bahkan terkesan berlebihan.

"Heum. Sekarang bisa kita battle?" Jeun Hee sudah menggenggam PSP hitam. Mengundang Changmin untuk bermain. Changmin menyambutnya dengan semangat. Dia mengeluarkan PSPnya sendiri dan bersiap hingga terdengar intruksi Jeun Hee. "Cukup satu level, siapa yang bisa menyelesaikannya lebih dulu maka dia pemenangnya. Dan si pemenang berhak menghukum yang kalah. Otte?"

"Deal!" Changmin menyanggupi tanpa curiga. Dia tidak melihat saja seringaian Jeun Hee yang terkesan iblis.

Setelah 2 menit bertanding, wajah Changmin berubah horror. Dia menatap Jeun Hee memohon dan ketakutan. Kalau tidak ingat umur dia mau saja menangis meraung. Dia memang kalah bertanding. Hanya bukan itu jadi masalahnya. Hukuman yang Jeun Hee berikan yang jadi masalah terberat dan terbesarnya.

"Ya, Changmin-ah. Ingat ne, makan siangmu hanya satu porsi." Jeun Hee memperingati dengan senyum yang saaaaangat manis. Changmin menjatuhkan wajahnya dipermukaan meja dan mencakar meja dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang tidak enak. Jeun Hee terbahak melihat reaksinya. Dengan prihatin yang disengaja, Jeun Hee menepuk punggung Changmin dan mengusapnya.

"Kau sengaja mengerjaiku JeunHee…" tuding Changmin merasa teraniaya.

Jeun Hee mengangguk polos. "Aku kesal pagi ini karenamu. Itu hukumanmu. Tapi bukankah adil? Kau kalah bertanding. Sesuai perjanjian, yang menang berhak memberi hukuman bagi yang kalah. Ayo, tegarlah. Kau namja keren, bukan?" Jeun Hee semakin gencar berpura-pura memberi perhatian dengan mengusap punggung Changmin, tidak peduli sudah sekacau apa hati Changmin.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Shim Changmin makan siang dengan satu porsi? Dia biasa menghabiskan empat porsi dalam sekali makan, itu saja dia masih ingin nambah. Itu sebabnya dia dijuluki perut karet. Pantas jika dia menganggap ini hukuman terberat. Dia sudah membayangkan akan kelaparan siang ini. Melewati hari ini tanpa tenaga dan mati kurus kering, kelaparan. Dia berlebihan.

"Jeun Hee berniat membunuhku…." Changmin memelas masih dengan posisi seperti itu. Dan Jeun Hee tertawa bahagia.

Jeun hee berada dibangku penonton melihat pertandingan Changmin, sahabatnya. Pagi tadi dia puas mengerjai Changmin habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang dia mengagumi pemuda jangkung yang sangat keren di lapangan. Mendribel bola oranye dan memainkannya dengan ulet dan lincah. Belum lagi kalau dia menshoot bola ke ring, yang akan berujung dengan teriakan histeris dari para siswi. Menyadari betapa kerennya Changmin dibanding dirinya yang sangat payah dalam olah raga, Jeun Hee jadi kesal. Menekuk wajah dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Awas saja kalau dia punya yeojachingeu sebelum aku!" dalam hati Jeun Hee bertekad akan mengganggu Changmin dan kekasihnya jika seandainya si tiang listrik itu memiliki yeojachingeu sebelum dirinya. Dia memang egois. Dia tidak mau satu-satunya sahabatnya akan membagi waktu dengan orang lain. Karenanya dia tidak mengijinkan Changmin berpacaran sebelum dirinya. Changmin protes tapi menurut. Entah hati Changmin terbuat dari apa hingga begitu mudahnya menuruti semua perintah dan keinginan Jeun Hee. Bahkan dikerjai habis-habisan masih saja menganggap Jeun Hee adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Dia memang ajaib." Putus Jeun Hee memikirkan sahabatnya itu. "Dan dia selalu tersenyum, anak yang beruntung" yang ini dia ucapkan dengan lirih. Sedikit iri dalam hatinya. Jeun Hee menatap sendu pada Changmin yang kini bernafas ngos-ngosan dan dibanjiri peluh setelah bermain beberapa ronde. Ini latihan dan Changmin selalu serius untuk basket.

"Jeun Hee kita bermain game setelah ini, arra?" Changmin menghampirinya. Dia mengusap peluh dengan handuk putih.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

Changmin menggeleng cepat. "Untuk game, tenagaku masih ada. Tapi makan dulu, ne?" Changmin tersenyum lebar. Jeun Hee memutar matanya. Dia berdiri.

"Kau yang traktir." kata Jeun Hee berlalu. "Kutunggu di kantin."

"Aku akan cepat! Jangan bosan menungguku, chagiya!"

Jeun Hee melebarkan langkah begitu lebaynya Changmin kumat. Dan tahulah dia para fujoshi segera memasang radarnya. Ini salah satu hal yang tidak menyenangkan dalam berjomblo dan bersahabat dengan jomblo gila seperti Changmin. Dianggap abnormal dan sasaran empuk dari sorotan mata para fujoshi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Langkah Jeun Hee berhenti seketika. Seorang pemuda berada tidak jauh didepannya. Berambut hitam legam, tubuh langsing dan senyum lembut. Jeun Hee hendak berbalik namun pemuda itu buru-buru memanggilnya kembali. Dengan nama yang sama. 'kyuhyun'. Mau tidak mau Jeun Hee mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Kibum-ssi ini bukan pertama kau salah memanggil orang! Aku bukan Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tahu itu kau Kyuhyun-ah."

Jeun Hee mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mendengar kalimat Kibum entah kenapa dia sangat marah dan tanpa sadar membentak Kibum dengan keras. "KIBUM-SSI!"

Kibum tercekat dengan bentakan itu. Dia gemetar dengan wajah pucat. Melihatnya Jeun Hee jadi menyesal. Dia memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan salah memanggil. Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal itu, kau yang salah."

"Kibum-ssi!" seseorang berlari melewati Jeun Hee menyongsong tubuh Kibum yang merosot jatuh. Jeun Hee terkejut melihat itu.

"Jeun Hee apa yang kau lakukan?!" Changmin menatapnya dengan marah. Sedangkan kedua lengannya merengkuh Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Jeun Hee terpaku melihat Changmin membentaknya dengan kemarahan. Tanpa mempedulikannya Changmin mengangkat Kibum dan berlari pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Tbc-


	12. Chapter 12

Saat Changmin masuk kelas, dia melihat orang yang dicarinya duduk tenang sambil bermain PSP. Dia jadi kesal. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Kibum dia nampak tidak menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin teman yang dia kenal baik, meskipun tidak terlihat di luar dan perilakunya, bisa berbuat seperti itu. Dia membentak Kibum yang jelas-jelas seluruh sekolahan tahu, dia juga tahu, memiliki jantung bermasalah.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf telah mengabaikanmu tadi." kata Changmin seraya duduk disebelah Jeun Hee.

"Aku tidak mengharap maafmu," sahut Jeun hee masih fokus pada permainan.

Changmin menghela nafas kesal. "Jeun Hee, seharusnya kau menyesal telah berlaku seperti itu. Kibum-ssi langsung dikirim pulang, hyungnya menjemput tadi. Aku tidak berani mengatakan apa yang terjadi, syukurlah Kibum-ssi sudah menutupi kejadian itu. Aku merasa lega dia tidak harus ke rumah sakit. Kau temanku, aku akan membelamu. Tapi aku juga tidak suka jika kau bersikap kasar seperti tadi."

Changmin terus berbicara tanpa melihat ekspresi Jeun Hee. Jeun hee sudah menghentikan permainannya sejak Changmin membuka mulut menceramahinya. Dia mencengkram PSPnya, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Tidak tahan terus disalahkan, amarahnya naik. Jeun Hee membanting PSPnya.

"Jeun Hee!" Changmin terkejut oleh suara keras dan PSP yang sudah berserakan dilantai tidak berbentuk. Namun dia lebih terkejut melihat kondisi Jeun Hee sekarang. Nafasnya memburu dan ekspresinya sulit disebutkan. Ada kemarahan, luka, kecewa dan terlebih lagi air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Jeun Hee. Hati Changmin mencelos melihat itu. Dia mencoba menyentuh Jeun Hee tapi segera ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Berhenti jadi temanku Changmin!"

Bukan kepalang terkejutnya Changmin. "A-apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau kau berharap aku berhenti bersikap seperti itu pada Kibum-ssi maka berhentilah jadi temanku sekarang juga!"

"Jeun, bukan seperti itu. Aku,"

Jeun Hee menggeleng. Mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau benar. Aku memang salah. Aku hanya tidak tahan. Aku marah. Tapi aku juga tidak mau meminta maaf padanya!"

Changmin diam melihat Jeun Hee yang terus mengeluarkan air mata meski berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Dia jadi berfikir dia menangis karena dia memarahinya atau karena sebab lain? Sudah sejak awal hubungan mereka nampak tidak baik. Terlihat Jeun Hee tidak suka setiap kali melihat Kibum. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun dia membentak atau berbuat kasar pada Kibum.

"Kenapa kau membenci Kibum-ssi?" tanya Changmin hati-hati. Jun Hee masih berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Jeun Hee memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menghalau rasa sakit setiap kali mendengar nama itu. "Jangan membahasnya Changmin, aku mohon" lirihnya. Dia hampir saja terisak, namun secepatnya dia mengigit bibir hingga isakannya tertahan. Changmin menjadi sangat menyesal. Namun Jeun Hee menolaknya yang hendak memeluknya. Jeun hee lebih memilih menelungkupkan wajah di meja.

"Maafkan aku Jeun Hee." lirih Changmin menyesal.

Jonghyun pulang saat hari sudah hampir gelap. Dia memasuki rumah dengan lelah dan mengantuk. Sebagai orang baru di perusahaan banyak yang harus dia pelajari dan kerjakan. Seharian ini tenaganya terasa terkuras habis. Dia pergi ke dapur, mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Dia berhenti sebentar disana. Meregangkan otot badan dan melemaskan lehernya. Dia hendak melangkah ke tangga saat melihat bayangan seseorang di teras samping. Penasaran dia melangkah ke sana. Menggeser pintu kaca yang menuju teras samping.

"Jeun Hee."

Jonghyun merasa lega melihat bahwa itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Jonghyun melonggarkan dasi dan melepas jas kerjanya. Dia duduk disamping Jeun Hee, yang duduk memeluk kedua kaki dan menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lengan.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jonghyun. Tidak ada sahutan. Dia memperhatikan Jeun Hee, kemudian merasa heran kenapa anak itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya bahkan tas sekolahpun teronggok begitu saja di sebelahnya. Dengan cemas Jonghyun menarik bahu Jeun Hee, menegakkkan badan atasnya agar dia bisa melihatnya. Terkejut bukan kepalang saat dia melihat Jeun Hee sangat berantakan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Bahkan bibir itu mengeluarkan darah karena Jeun Hee menggigitnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, Jeun!" Jonghyun cemas. Dengan penuh perhatian Jonghyun mengusap wajah adiknya, menyeka air mata yang kembali turun. "Ada apa, saeng?"

Mata Jeun bergerak menatap mata Jonghyun. "Aku membentaknya. Aku menyakitinya, hyung."

Jonghyun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jeun Hee tapi dia tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Aku marah karena terus dipanggil Kyuhyun. Aku bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mati. Aku Jeun Hee. Aku Lee Jeun Hee, kan? Aku bukan Park Kyuhyun lagi. Aku tidak mau jadi Park Kyuhyun lagi." Jeun Hee mencengkeram kedua lengan Jonghyun dengan kuat, kedua matanya memohon memandang Jonghyun. "Aku bukan Park Kyuhyun. Aku….a-aku tidak mau men-jadi Kyuhyun yang….kesepian lagi. Aku tidak m-mau jadi Kyuhyun….bone-boneka ayah. A-aku….buk-an,"

Jonghyun tidak tahan melihat adiknya seperti itu. Dia rengkuh tubuh Jeun Hee dalam pelukannya. Tapi Jeun Hee masih terus meracau terbata-bata tentang dia tidak mau kembali jadi Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah. Kau Jeun Hee, bukan Kyuhyun! Selamanya kau adalah Jeun Hee. Lee Jeun Hee, adiknya hyung." Jonghyun mencoba menegarkannya. Tidak urung dia ikut menangis sambil memeluk adiknya yang masih meracau, dengan lebih erat. Dia berusaha menghentikan racauan Jeun Hee dengan racauannya sendiri. "Kumohon Jeun Hee berhentilah. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, saeng. Hyung ada disini. Kau adik hyung. Kau harus kuat. Kau adalah Jeun Hee. Lee Jeun Hee. Kumohon saeng, berhentilah demi kesehatanmu. Demi aku, demi eomma dan appa."

Barulah Jeun Hee berhenti meracau. Dia hanya terisak kemudian tertidur. Jonghyun memeluknya seolah tidak ingin melepasnya. Kepalanya menoleh pada kedua orang yang dia sadari kedatangannya beberapa menit lalu. Eomma dan appa Lee. Kedua orang itu sama-sama terluka melihat Jeun Hee.

Setelah dua hari tidak masuk, Changmin merasa senang melihat Jeun Hee masuk lagi. Dia sempat datang ke rumah Jeun Hee tapi Jonghyun hyung melarangnya masuk, alasannya Jeun Hee harus istirahat penuh tidak boleh diganggu. Dia sempat berfikir, Jonghyun hyung sengaja tidak mengijinkannya menjenguk Jeun Hee karena Jonghyun sudah tahu dia memarahi Jeun He. Tapi saat dia minta maaf, Jonghyun hyung justru bertanya minta maaf karena apa, jadilah Changmin bercerita masalah beberapa hari lalu itu. Dia juga mengatakan menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

Changmin meletakkan PSP hitam dimeja Jeun Hee. "Masih bisa diperbaiki."

Jeun Hee menatap Changmin. Changmin menunduk. "Aku minta maaf Jeun Hee. Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan tertentu kenapa tidak menyukai Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana."

"Alasan seperti apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya berfikir seperti itu. Memangnya kau punya alasan pribadi tidak menyukai Kibum-ssi?"

"Tidak," jawab Jeun Hee berbohong. Dia mengalihkan fokusnya ke PSP.

"Kupikir sudah dibuang petugas kebersihan. Gomawo."

Tadinya sudah akan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Tapi karena merasa bersalah Changmin memungutnya dan membawanya ke tempat reparasi. Untunglah masih bisa diperbaiki. "Kau memafkan aku, kan? Tidak marah padaku lagi?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

Jeun Hee menggeleng. Dia menepuk bahu Changmin keras. "Kau temanku. Teman pertama yang aku miliki, bagaimana aku bisa marah?"

'Teman pertama' batin Changmin miris. Dia teringat ucapan Jonghyun hyung saat kemarin berkunjung.

'Kau tahu Jeun Hee adalah anak angkat di keluargaku, Changmin. Dia memiliki masa lalu. Tentu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kibum-ssi adalah salah satu orang dimasa lalunya. Lain kali aku akan ceritakan, jika Jeun Hee sendiri mampu mengatasi masa lalunya dia pasti akan bercerita sendiri padamu. Tapi untuk saat ini, tolong jaga dia. Kau bisa Changmin? Kutitipkan Jeun Hee padamu saat di sekolah.'

Changmin menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Keluarganya dengan keluarga Jeun Hee sudah lama mengenal. Beberapa kali mereka melakukan temu keluarga untuk menjaga pertemanan. Saat keluarga Lee datang dengan dua orang anak. Mereka mengenalkannya sebagai putra kedua mereka. Namun hanya keluarganya yang tahu bahwa Jeun Hee adalah anak angkat keluarga Lee. Anak itu pendiam dan terus menempel pada Jonghyun hyung. Dia nampak canggung dan cenderung takut pada orang lain. Changmin jadi gemas dan mendekatinya lebih dulu. Dia memberanikan diri menarik tangan Jeun Hee, menyalaminya dan membawanya menjauhi orang dewasa. Dia yang pertama kali mengajaknya berteman. Awalnya sulit karena Jeun Hee sangat pasif dan banyak diam. Namun dengan kegigihan Changmin akhirnya Jeun Hee bisa bersikap sewajarnya. Bercanda dan berbuat jahil padanya.

"Kibum-ssi,"

"Jangan diteruskan. Jangan membicarakannya saat kau tidak ingin."

Jeun Hee menatap Changmin. "Pabbo! Aku bicara berarti aku ingin!"

Changmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jeun Hee kemudian.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Keesokannya dia sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa."

Jen Hee mengangguk paham. Kemudian mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa lagi.

Kibum malas mendengarkan ceramahan Sungmin yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Telinganya panas. Bagaimana tidak jika dari rumah hingga sampai gerbang sekolah, hyung manisnya itu terus berbicara. Dia harus ini, dia harus itu, boleh makan ini, boleh makan itu dan sebagainya. Dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saking kesalnya.

"Hentikan, Min hyung. Kau kehilangan banyak energi pagi ini. Pergilah sebelum kau kehilangan tender." setelah berkata itu Kibum berbalik hendak masuk. Namun lengannya ditahan Sungmin. Dia ingin protes tapi melihat wajah serius dan mata sendu sungmin dia tidak tega.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Kibum. Andai kami bisa membantu,"

"Aku tahu hyung. Gweanchana. Aku akan jaga diri baik-baik."

Barulah sungmin merelakannya pergi. Dia menatap sendu adiknya. "Bum, bertahanlah. Semoga Tuhan segera mengirimkan ginjal untukmu."

Tbc-


	13. Chapter 13

Jeun Hee sedang menunggu Changmin yang akan berangkat bersama. Eomma keluar menanyakan padanya apakah Changmin belum datang. Jeun Hee menjawab belum dan eomma masuk ke dalam mengatakan akan menghubungi nyonya shim menanyakan changmin. Beberapa menit kemudian eomma keluar. "Sayang Changmin tidak akan datang. Dia sakit jadi tidak berangkat hari ini. Mereka belum sempat mengabarimu karena panik, Changmin demam tinggi."

"Dia baik-baik saja? Sudah dibawa ke dokter?" jelas Jeun Hee khawatir meski tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Ne, eomma Shim bilang mereka sedang di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana, mau diantar sopir saja?"

Jeun Hee menggeleng. "Aku berangkat sendiri saja eomma." Jeun Hee menaiki sepedanya, melambaikan tangan pada eomma sebelum melaju ke jalan.

Jeun Hee mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Karena menunggu Changmin dia menghabiskan waktu dan terancam telat ke sekolah. Dia berusaha lebih kuat mengayuh sepedanya. Namun sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya. Untung dia mengerem sepedanya tepat waktu sebelum mencium bamper mobil. Dia kesal, sedang buru-buru malah ada mobil kurang ajar yang sengaja berhenti didepannya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, lama tidak bertemu."

Tubuh Jeun Hee melemas seketika mendengar sapaan itu. Namja tambun berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang wajahnya familiar berdiri di hadapannya diikuti dua orang lain di kanan kirinya.

Jeun Hee tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Dirinya diapit dua orang dan seorang yang menyapanya tadi berjalan didepan. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan Hansan Group. Melewati loby dan masuk ke lift. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan sopan. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman apalagi tenang. Dia sedang berusaha keras menekan rasa takut dan menguatkan diri.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai paling atas. Pemandangan yang langsung dia lihat adalah orang-orang berpakaian hitam resmi di kanan kiri lorong. Jeun Hee menghela nafas berat. Pria bertubuh tambun itu menunggu langkahnya.

"Mari tuan, tuan besar sudah menunggu."

Jeun Hee menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia melangkah dengan berat hati. Berdo'a dalam hati agar dia kuat dan mampu menghadapi segala resiko. Termasuk bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Hingga mereka sampai depan sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu jati dengan plitur mengkilat. Tidak ada label nama atau jabatan di pintu tersebut. Tapi dia tahu pasti ini ruangan apa. dulu sekali dia sering memasuki tempat ini untuk beremu orang itu. Dan sekarang dia merasa sudah tertangkap.

Seorang pengawal yang sejak awal berada di samping pintu membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Jeun Hee masuk.

Seseorang yang sudah menunggu didalam sana langsung menoleh mengetahui orang yang ditunggunya telah sampai. Dia memutari mejanya yang lebar dan mendekati Jeun Hee. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar. Senyumnya merekah. Dia memeluk Jeun Hee dengan erat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyu. Anakku."

Jeun Hee tidak merespon, apalagi balas memeluk.

Pimpinan sekaligus pemilik Hansan group itu melepas pelukannya. Memandang lekat wajah yang dia rindukan. "Appa sudah lama mencarimu." matanya membulat melihat bekas luka yang merusak wajah rupawan putranya meski bisa ditutupi dengan helaian rambut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Jeun Hee menurunkan tangan appa kandungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan luka ini." katanya setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya memandang sang ayah. "Boleh aku pergi?"

Alis tuan Park menyatu. "Kemana kau akan pergi? Disinilah tempatmu. Kau sudah pulang."

Jeun Hee menggeleng. "Maaf tapi aku tidak ingin kembali."

"Maksudmu?" suara tuan Park berubah dingin. Sejak tadi dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret putranya pulang. Tapi mendengar pernyataan frontal Kyuhyun alias Jeun Hee dia jadi tidak ingin bersikap lembut lagi. Dia akui dia merindukan putranya, tapi lebih dari itu dia menginginkan putranya kembali seperti dulu. Anak yang penurut dan selalu mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Untuk apa kau memakai seragam sma itu? Kau bahkan sudah lulus dari universitas elit amerika. Jangan membuang waktu, kembali kesisi appa sekarang." kalimat yang tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga telah berubah. Meski sulit dengan semua perasaan yang menyiksanya, dia tidak ingin lagi kembali ke neraka yang susah payah ia jauhi. "Aku bukan Kyuhyun lagi. Aku Lee Jeun Hee. Aku punya seorang hyung, appa dan eomma. Hidupku sempurna, appa. Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau mencampakkan keluargamu dan memilih orang lain?" tanya ayahnya tidak percaya.

Jeun hee menunduk, sejurus kemudian dia menegakkan kepala lagi. "Aku tidak ingin disebut seperti itu. Tapi aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang. Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan usik aku, appa. Aku akan tetap menghormatimu." jeun hee membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat kemudian secepatnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang menahannya di luar. Dia beruntung tentang itu karena sekarang tuan Park sedang sangat syok dengan pernyataannya barusan sehingga tidak bisa berfikir apalagi memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menahan Jeun Hee.

Jeun hee menghela nafas lega begitu keluar dari gedung akan melangkah namun sebuah panggilan mengagetkannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat pria tambun yang tadi menjemputnya di tengah jalan, sedang berjalan mendekat menuntun sepedanya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali tuan muda." dia tulus mengucapkannya. "Kau terlihat lebih hidup."

Jeun hee merasa tidak perlu takut. Namja inilah yang dulu juga menemaninya di amerika sebagai pengawalnya. Namanya Shin Dong He. Kyuhyun biasa memanggilnya Shindong hyung. Satu-satunya pengawal yang berbelas hati padanya dan mau tertawa dengannya.

Shindong menyerahkan es krim vanilla pada Jeun hee yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku, sepedanya berada di sebelahnya. Jeun hee langsung menerimanya dengan senang. Tanpa sungkan dia melahap es krim dengan rakus.

"Aigo, tuan muda tidak berubah untuk es krim." shin dong terkekeh. Dia duduk dan memakan es krimnya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Apa kabar hyung? Bagaimana istrimu?"

Shindong tertawa melihat Jeun hee belepotan es krim. Tapi dia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Jeunhee. "Nari baik. Kami sudah punya anak sekarang. Anak lelaki. Namanya Ryewook, kecil dan manis seperti ibunya."

"Syukurlah. Hyung jadi appa sekarang. Pasti sangat lincah." Jeun Hee ikut senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Seingatnya dulu Nari oenni manis dan baik. Mereka pernah bertemu sekali secara tidak sengaja di jalan. Jika anaknya sama dengan ibunya itu bagus. Meski shindong hyung juga baik tapi kasihan kalau anaknya mirip ayahnya.

Shindong memperhatikan Jeun hee dan melihat bekas luka di wajahnya. "tuan muda."

"Heum?" jeun hee menoleh pada Shindong.

"Tuan muda bahagia?"

Jeun menjilati bibirnya dan mengusap sekitar mulutnya dengan tangannya hingga bersih. "Aku bahagia hyung. Aku punya appa, eomma dan seorang hyung yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku hidup dengan baik dan bisa bermain game bersama temanku. Hampir tiap minggu aku dan temanku keluar untuk bermain game dan makan es krim. Aku juga bisa bernyanyi dengan Yesung saem yang suaranya luar biasa, meski galak tapi dia orang yang baik. Sesekali kami akan makan jjangmyun selesai latihan."

Shindong mendengarkan dengan wajah berseri karena melihat pancaran kebahagiaan saat Jeun hee bercerita tentang kehidupannya sekarang. Dia sangat bersyukur tuan mudanya hidup dengan baik selama ini. Tiga tahun dia mencemaskannya dan tidak berhenti berdo'a untuk keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Melihatnya sekarang dia merasa lega. Sangat lega. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu. Mengingat alasan dibalik kembalinya tuan Park ke Korea setelah pergi keluar negeri begitu lama, terhitung sejak menghilangnya Kyuhyun, dia jadi khawatir. Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun nanti? Apakah dia akan kembali ke neraka ayahnya?

"Hyung. Shindong hyung!" Jeun hee harus menggoyangkan tubuh shindong untuk menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang berkelana.

"Ne?" dan shindong terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Jeun hee yang lucu. Dia menggembungkan pipinya hingga bulat dan menggemaskan. "Syukurlah kau hidup dengan baik. Mereka menyayangimu, tentu saja. Kau anak yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jeun hee menghabiskan es krimnya yang mulai mencair. Sedangkan Shindong sudah tidak berselera dengan es krim yang meleleh di tangannya.

"Hyung aku pergi, ne? ah aku jadi membolos hari ini." pamit Jeun hee seraya menggerutu melihat jam yang menandakan hari sudah siang. Dia memutar jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu menyamankan letak tas di punggungnya. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum pada shindong kemudian pergi menaiki sepedanya. Shindong menatapnya yang menjauh.

Leeteuk membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan terkejut melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di kursinya. Dia cukup terkejut tentu saja. Apalagi lelaki yang dipanggilnya appa itu pulang tanpa kabar.

"Kapan appa kembali?" tanyanya mencoba bersikap sopan seraya mendekat ke depan ayahnya. Tuan Park tidak menjawab. Dia menutup map ditangannya dan membantingnya ke meja cukup keras. Dia mengangkat kepala melihat tajam pada Leeteuk.

"Tiga tahun. Dan ini hasil kerjamu?" tegurnya dengan nada tajam. "Kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaanku?!" tuan Park meninggikan suaranya.

Leeteuk tidak bergeming. Dia diam tapi matanya tetap menatap wajah ayahnya. Dia sudah tahan dengan semua sikap ayahnya.

"Kau menyedihkan Leeteuk. Bahkan adikmu jauh lebih baik. Bereskan itu, sampai adikmu kembali kemari." tuan Park mendesis tajam. Dia berdiri, melangkah melewatinya begitu saja.

Sebelum ayahnya benar-benar keluar, Leeteuk membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, appa! Aku yakin aku bisa." Leeteuk tahu ayahnya sedang berhenti di pintu sekarang. Dia melunakkan nada suaranya. "Jenguklah Kibummie. Dia pasti merindukanmu." pesannya yang terdengar seperti permohonan. Setelah itu pintu tertutup yang menandakan tuan Park telah pergi.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia berjalan ke kursinya, dan menghempaskan diri disana. Matanya menatap berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja. Ulah ayahnya. Terlihat dari keadaannya, dia yakin ayahnya sangat kecewa. Dia tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun yang usianya jauh di bawahnya. Tapi dia juga sadar kemampuannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlahir sempurna. Dia iri berat pada adiknya. Terlebih lagi ayahnya lebih mempercayakan perusahaan kepadanya dibanding dirinya. Dia sebagai yang tertua merasa dilangkahi dan tidak dihormati.

Dan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi? 'adikmu kembali kemari' mata Leeteuk membola menyadari sesuatu. "Dia sudah menemukannya. Itulah kenapa dia pulang. Kyuhyun akan kembali?" Leeteuk merasa dunianya akan jatuh. Semua yang dia perjuangkan akan berakhir. Dia akan di tendang jauh-jauh dari perusahaan dan kembali menjadi si sulung pecundang. Leeteuk menggeleng keras. Tangannya terkepal memukul meja. Dia sangat kesal sekarang. Sangat kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang akan jadi ancamannya.

Changmin membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali memfokuskan pandangan. Dia menggerakkan kepala dan tahulah dia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Dia lega tidak harus menginap di rumah sakit. Dia memejamkan mata, hampir tidur saat mendengar suara-suara. Dia melongokkan kepala dan melihat Jeun hee duduk di sofa panjang berselonjor kaki. Tangannya memegang PSP.

"Jeun." panggil changmin dengan suara serak. Jeun hee masih tidak dengar. 'Apa telinagnya masih bermasalah? Tapi dia sudah operasi dan sembuh.' pikir changmin karena Jeun hee tetap tidak menoleh sampai ketiga kali dia memanggil. Sedikit kesal dan lelah memanggil Changmin mencari sesuatu di meja yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian si maniak game itu. Changmin melihat pensil di meja, diambilnya dan dilemparkannya ke Jeun hee. Tepat mengenai lengannya. Berhasil Jeun hee menoleh.

"Kau bangun?" Jeun hee mempause game dan meninggalkan PSP di sofa. Jeun hee sendiri sudah disisi Changmin sekarang. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Changmin. "Demammu sudah turun." jeun hee menarik tangannya dari kening Changmin. Dia mengambil air putih di nakas. "Ini minum."

"Kau pulang sekolah langsung kemari?" tanya Changmin melihat Jeun hee masih mengenakan seragam. Dia menerima gelas air putih itu dan meminumnya seteguk. Wajahnya meringis merasakan pahit di mulutnya. Dia kembali berbaring. Jeun hee meletakkan gelas.

"Ne." bohong Jeun hee. Nyatanya dia langsung kemari setelah berhasil kabur dari ayahnya dan sedikit berbincang dengan Shindong hyung. Dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah karena pasti eomma bertanya kenapa dia pulang cepat. Dia belum mampu berbohong pada eommanya. Jadi dia kemari sekaliyan menjenguk Changmin. "Kau tidur lelap sekali jadi tidak kubangunkan. Sekarang aku lega demammu sudah turun. Aku pulang ne?"

"Kenapa pulang? Ayo main game dulu."

Jeun hee langsung menjitak kepala Changmin."Pabbo! Kau sakit! Istirahat!" marah Jeun hee sadis. Changmin menciut. Jeun hee mendengus. Mengambil tasnya di sofa, memasukkan PSP lalu pamit pulang. "Awas! Istirahat dan cepat sembuh! Tidak seru kalau tidak ada teman yang bisa kukerjai habis-habisan. Aku pulang. Bye."

Pintu tertutup. Changmin menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher. Dia manyun. 'Dia terlihat aneh.' batin Changmin yang peka.

Tuan Lee menatap tuan Park. Tiba-tiba saja tuan Park datang ke kantornya. Dia terkejut, yang dia dengar tuan Park pergi ke luar negeri dan menetap disana. Lalu tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Satu yang terpikir olehnya, ini menyangkut tentang Jeun hee. Jika itu benar dia tertarik untuk mendengarkan tuan Park.

"Ini seperti reuni Lee-ssi. Lain kali kita bisa temu keluarga."

Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Tentu, pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Kaliyan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami, aku senang mendengarnya. Dulu kita yang bekerja sama, sekarang anak-anak kita."

Tuan Lee tertawa. "Aku rasa hal itu akan terus berulang."

"Bicara tentang anak, aku tertarik sekali dengan putra angkatmu."

Kali ini senyum Lee-ssi terasa kaku. "Maksud anda?"

"Apa anda sudah menyelediki latar belakangnya sebelumnya?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu anda sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali putraku."

Tuan Lee terdiam. Bukankah hal wajar jika seorang ayah menginginkan kembali putranya? Tapi dia merasa tidak rela. Pun dia memikirkan tentang Jeun hee. "Benar saya mengetahui latar belakangnya. Karenanya, mengingat hubungan baik kita dulu, aku mengambilnya sebagai putraku. Tapi untuk mengambilnya kembali kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Jeun hee sendiri?"

"Kupikir aku harus meminta ijin padamu. Kau sudah mengurusnya selama ini, aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" desak tuan Lee ingin tahu.

Tuan Park nampak diam. Tuan Lee mengerti artinya. "Kau sudah melakukannya. Apa jawabannya? Dia tidak ingin kembali? Jika itu jawabannya aku tidak bisa memberimu ijin."

Tuan Park menajamkan matanya. "Kyuhyun putraku, Lee."

"Jeun hee putraku." kata tuan Lee penekanan. "Kyuhyun yang kau cari tidak ada disini. Kau salah tempat."

"Lee!" geram tuan Park.

Tuan Lee menghela nafas panjang. "Dia mengatakan tidak ingin kembali kepadamu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksanya. Sekalipun aku melepasnya apa kau pikir dia akan pulang ke tempatmu? Kau tidak berfikir dia akan kabur lagi darimu? Atau kau akan merantainya agar tidak bisa kabur? Aku terlanjur menyayanginya, Park. Aku menyesali apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Jika dia kembali untuk mendapat perlakuan yang sama aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Biarkan dia bersamaku. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

"Kau tetaplah tidak punya hak, Lee! Kyuhyun adalah putraku. Aku yang paling tahu dirinya, kemampuannya dan bagaimana memperlakukannya. Jangan mencoba mengkritikku." tuan Park berdiri. "Dia akan kembali padaku. Aku adalah ayah kandungnya."

Tuan Lee menghela nafas panjang. Dia memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh tuan Park. Dia mengkhawatirkan Jeun hee sekarang. Tuan Park sudah menemuinya. Tuan Lee bergegas membereskan mejanya dan keluar. Sekarang yang dia inginkan segera pulang dan bertemu Jeun hee. Hanya itu. Dia jadi sangat merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya.

Tbc-


	14. Chapter 14

Tuan Lee mendapat undangan pesta dari tuan Park. Dia akan memutuskan untuk tidak datang saat Jonghyun mengatakan undangan yang sama dari Leeteuk. Ini pertemuan keluarga pebisnis. Tuan Park sengaja mengadakan pesta kedatangan, sekaligus sebagai jamuan bisnis kepada rekan-rekan Hansan group.

"Ini bagus untukmu Jonghyun, kau bisa mencari banyak relasi disana." begitulah tuan Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang. Meskipun berat hati untuk membawa Jeun hee ke pesta tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Jonghyun. Dia bahkan berusaha untuk pergi tanpa Jeun hee. Tapi semua akan pergi, Jeun hee tidak mungkin ditinggal sendiri. dititipkan di keluarga Shim, tidak mungkin. Mereka juga pergi ke pesta yang sama dengan membawa Changmin. Changmin pewaris mereka dan ini juga kesempatan bagus untuknya.

Jeun hee tidak tahu mereka akan pergi ke pesta siapa. Tapi mengetahui Changmin juga ada disana, dia jadi senang ada teman. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka pesta dan keramaian semacam ini. Sayangnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghindar.

"Berhentilah makan Changmin. Kau mempermalukan appa Shim." bisik Jeun hee menegur temannya yang hampir setengah jam tidak beranjak dari tempat makanan. Dia bahkan berusaha menarik Changmin pergi, tapi anak itu tidak bergerak. Dia menyerah. Karena merasa malu dilihat banyak orang Jeun hee akhirnya meninggalkan Changmin mencari kakaknya. Namun dalam pencariannya justru bertemu dengan Park bersaudara. Dia ingin berbalik pergi tapi Hyukjae hyung menahannya.

"Kau Kyuhyun atau Jeun hee?" tanya Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak sabaran.

Kalau orang lain ditanya seperti ini tentu mereka akan bingung dan langsung pergi. Tapi ini Jeun hee yang tahu pasti apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Mereka ingin memastikan langsung. Jeun hee mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Dia harus menghindari kehilangan kontrol diri dihadapan mereka atau selamanya dia akan menghadapi masa lalunya dengan ketakutan terus.

Jeun hee menatap mereka satu persatu. Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Hyukjae hyung dan Kibum hyung berada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Hatinya merasa sakit melihat sorot mata mereka yang bukan kerinduan melainkan rasa penasaran. Ok, itu wajar, pikirnya. "Anyeong hyungdeul. Lama tidak bertemu."

Samar, tapi Jeun hee yakin ada yang tersenyum diantara mereka. Senyum tulus dan lega. Tapi ada juga yang terkejut kemudian berekspresi mengerikan. Gelisah seperti merasa terancam. Apa yang mereka takutkan darinya? Apa di mata mereka dia adalah ancaman?

"Berada dimana kau selama ini?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Dia mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin. Tapi Jeun hee tahu dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Lee dan tinggal di Busan."

"Syukurlah. Kau bertemu orang baik, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Jeun hee ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak menetap di Busan saja? Kenapa harus kembali ke Seoul?"

Semua tercengang dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae yang frontal. Bahkan Leeteuk yang berfikiran sama ikut terkejut. dia terkejut karena Hyukjae tidak sabaran dan to the poin.

Jeun hee meremas ujung jasnya. Dia mencoba tetap tenang. "Aku bagian dari keluarga Lee. Kemana mereka pergi aku juga akan ikut."

"Sebagai keluarga kau juga punya hak untuk keberatan. Kecuali memang kau ingin kembali kemari!" Hyukjae masih bersikap frontal. Tidak ada nada persaudaraan.

Sungmin menarik lengan Hyukjae, mencoba menegurnya. Namun Hyukjae keras kepala. Apa yang dia pikirkan harus dia katakan sekarang juga. "Kenapa hyung? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Melihatnya saat ini aku merasa tidak tenang. Seolah sewaktu-waktu aku bisa di lempar jauh dari dunia ini. Aku merasa terancam, hyung!"

Kibum menatap Jeun hee yang tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Seperti patung, tertunduk kaku. Dia maju dengan sendirinya dan menyentuh Jeun hee. "Kyu, gweanchana?" tanya merasa cemas.

Jeun hee menarik tangannya dengan pelan dari genggaman Kibum. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kaliyan merasakannya. Seperti akan terlemapar dari dunia?" Jeun hee tersenyum miris kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian. "Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari itu. Dan kaliyan mengeluh untuk hal yang belum terjadi pada kaliyan? Menggelikan!"

Mereka terkejut melihat Jeun hee dengan sorot mata berbeda sekarang. Dia menatap Kibum disisinya. "Gweanchana. Aku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Mengetahui kaliyan tidak pernah berfikir tentang perasaanku, membuat lega. Setidaknya aku tidak merasa menyesal untuk pergi hari itu. Aku benar, meninggalkan neraka itu."

Semua kembali terkejut. Kyuhyun menyebut hidupnya sebagai neraka? Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut seperti itu? Dia mendapatkan semuanya. Sesuatu yang juga mereka inginkan. Tapi seenaknya dia sebut itu sebagai neraka? Dia bodoh atau buta? Atau dia memang egois dan tidak tahu diri?

Hyukjae menyeringai. "Inilah dirimu sesungguhnya! Kau menyebut neraka untuk sesuatu yang kami inginkan! Perhatian appa, pengakuan darinya, kesempatan dan perusahaan! Kau tidak tahu diri." desisnya. Dia bisa melihat rendah pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Rahang Jeun hee mengeras. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas kain jasnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas kecil. Dia ikut geram mendengar Jeun hee mengatakan itu. Dia yang mati-matian berusaha meyakinkan dan menunjukkan pada ayahnya kemampuannya, berharap kesempatan di setiap waktu dan tempat. Tapi Kyuhyun mendapatkannya dengan mudah tanpa perjuangan, sekarang dengan lugasnya dia bilang itu neraka? Leeteuk memijit kepalanya. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang kami inginkan, Kyu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Kau merutuki hidupmu dulu, sesuatu yang seharusnya kami juga dapatkan. Mendengarmu mengatakan seperti itu membuatku tidak habis pikir. Kau tidak bisa melihat kami yang bersusah payah. Dibandingkan dirimu, kau beruntung mendapatkan semuanya dengan cuma-cuma. Sedangkan kami, untuk membuat appa memberi kami satu kesempatan saja kami membutuhkan bertahun-tahun. Dan tidak bisa kusanggah bila memang kesempatan itu ada setelah kau pergi. Kami tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan kehilanganmu karena akhirnya kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Hal yang kau buang dan kau anggap tidak berguna itu adalah impian kami." Leetuk menggeleng pasrah dan kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau datang kembali. Rasanya jadi sulit. Tapi kali ini kami tidak akan tinggal diam. Susah payah kami memperjuangkannya, kali ini kami akan mempertahankannya!"

Setelah berkata-kata panjang Leeteuk menarik Kibum pergi. Hyukjae mengikuti langkah Leeteuk. Sungmin menatap Jeun hee. Menunggu. Dia ingin mendengar Jeun hee berkata sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti sanggahan perkataan Leeteuk. Jangan hanya diam dan menerima semua kalimat itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kali ini dia berharap Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam dan menerima. Bukan dia berharap pertengakaran, melainkan mereka saling terbuka dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Mereka saudara, haruskah memiliki hubungan yang seperti ini? "Kyu,"

Kyuhyun justru melengos. Sungmin kembali kecewa. Kyuhyun seperti tidak mau didekati. Putus asa dia akhirnya pergi menyusul saudara-saudaranya.

"Itu keterlaluan, hyung!" Kibum menarik tangannya dari Leeteuk. Mereka berhenti. "Kau bilang hanya ingin meminta waktu darinya. Tapi yang kau katakan tadi seolah dia tidak boleh kembali."

Leetuk memandang Kibum. "Dia tidak ingin kembali, Kibum. Kau sendiri dengar dia tidak menyesal telah pergi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang kita alami setelah dia pergi, dan mengatakan hidupnya sebagai neraka. Kita juga mengalami neraka yang bahkan tidak dia bayangkan. Dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Dia tidak seperti itu." sanggah Kibum pelan. Dia menunduk.

Hyukjae menghela nafas jengah. "Jangan membelanya! Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu sebagai kembarannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita mengalami hal sulit ini lagi. Lihat saja, tiba-tiba appa pulang dan membuat pesta. Dia hanya akan muncul saat dia menemukan Kyuhyun. Itu sudah terbukti sekarang. Sekarang entah bagaimana nasib Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung nanti."

Sungmin sampai di tempat mereka dan sempat mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. "Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus keluar dari perusahaan. Aku bisa mencari kerja di tempat lain atau menjadi atlet seperti yang aku inginkan."

"Itu benar. Tapi bukan sesederhana itu, Minnie." balas Leeteuk. "Aku tidak ingin appa terus menerus memperlakukan kita seperti ini. Aku ingin dia juga melihat kita dan bersikap sama kepada kita." Leeteuk menatap adik-adiknya satu persatu. Dia tahu mereka mengeti apa yang dia maksud. Kemudian menarik mereka mendekat. Merangkul mereka dalam dekapannya. "Kita akan selalu bersama seperti janji kita dulu. Kita saudara."

"Kyuhyun juga harus bersama kita hyung." sela Kibum. Dia menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengulas senyum kecil. Hyukjae mendengus.

Jeun hee melangkah pergi dengan gontai. Melewati beberapa orang dan tanpa sengaja menabrak mereka. Terdengar teguran namun di telinganya seperti angin lalu. Terdengar sangat jauh dan samar. Dia terus melangkah tanpa tahu akan kemana. Hanya menurut kakinya kemana menuju. Bahkan pandangannya tidak fokus, tidak tahu dia berada dimana. Seolah lupa berada dimana dia sekarang.

Saat tersadar dia sudah ada di sebuah taman. Menyadari dia berada dimana, jeun hee jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "Seperti itulah kaliyan terus melihatku. Kaliyan tidak tahu, kaliyan tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku berbeda hyungdeul. Aku berbeda dari anak serakah yang kaliyan pikirkan. Sakit, hyung. Sakit sekali kaliyan melihatku seperti itu. Hidupku juga berat. Hidupku juga tidak menyenangkan."

Jeun hee terguguk. Tidak peduli dirinya berantakan dan wajah bersimbah air mata. Dia hanya tahu rasanya sakit didadanya. Sangat sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Sendirian, kesepian, dan tekanan. Dia tidak mengeluh bukan berarti dia menikmati semuanya. Dia hanya tak snaggup lagi mengeluh dan berharap.

Jeun hee menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Dia menatap air mancur didepannya. Air matanya kembali turun saat ingatan itu kembali ke masa dulu. Di sebuah taman tiga orang anak berkejaran, satu anak sedang duduk memegang mobil-mobilannya memperhatikan mereka. Anak itu tertawa keras saat anak tertua berhasil tertangkap oleh dua saudaranya. Lalu menggelitikinya hingga anak tertua itu berguling ditanah berumput. Mereka terlihat senang dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tertawa bersama hingga puas. Saling memberi kehangatan dan melindungi satu sama lain. Sedangkan dia sendirian berada dikamarnya mendengarkan seorang guru menerangkan materi pelajaran. Dia hanya mampu menoleh, melihat dengan iri. Dia tidak mampu melangkah keluar hanya untuk mendapat penolakan.

Ya. Dia ditolak. Sekali dia pernah mencoba. Mendatangi mereka dan meminta bermain bersama. Lalu apa jawaban mereka?

"Kau bermain saja dengan appa. Appa akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Kau anak kesayangan appa, kan. Pergi, kami tidak suka melihatmu." Jeun hee tersenyum sendu saat merapalkan kembali kalimat yang perrnah dia dapatkan dari mendekati mereka. Dia yang hanya bocah 8 tahun mendapatkan kalimat yang menyakitkan. Salahkan otaknya yang terlalu mudah mengartikan itu. Dia peka akan rasa iri dan marah mereka. Dan dia terlalu pengecut untuk kembali berusaha.

"Hyungdeul…" Jeun hee kembali menangis. Menepuk dadanya berulang-ulang. Dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar mereka mengerti. Dia tidak tahu.

Changmin celingukan mencari Jeun hee. Dia sudah memutari tempat pesta tiga kali tidak menemukannya. Matilah dia kalau sampai Jonghyun hyung bertanya. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Dia sibuk dengan makanan dan tidak menjaga Jeun hee. Dia bisa langsung di eksekusi di tempat.

"Jeunnieee kau dimana….?" rengeknya khawatir dengan nasibnya nanti.

Benar saja, hingga keluarga Lee dan orang tuanya datang untuk mengajak pulang Jeun hee belum juga nongol. Dengan takut-takut dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Jonghyun sangat marah padanya. Hanya karena makanan dia membiarkan adiknya hilang, begitu kira-kira. Changmin sangat menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Kalau tahu begini akhirnya dia tidak akan mengabaikan Jeun hee karena makanan. Dia menangis karena menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau temannya tidak kembali?

"Jonghyun tenangkan dirimu. Kau membuat Changmin menangis." tegur appa Lee tidak tega Changmin disalahkan. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Jonghyun menatap Changmin sekilas, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jeun hee. Dia menunggu, tidak ada jawaban. Beberapa kali dia coba tapi tidak sekalipun panggilannya dijawab Jeun hee. Dia semakin khawatir dan hampir saja membanting ponselnya karena kesal. Untung disaat yang tepat sebuah pesan masuk. Buru-buru Jonghyun membuka kotak pesannya. Yang lain menunggu dengan penasaran dan tegang.

"Pesan dari Jeun hee? Apa katanya, Jonghyun?" tanya eomma tidak sabaran.

Jonghyun selesai membaca pesannya dan melihat mereka satu persatu. "Jeun hee. Dia bilang keluar untuk bermain game. Dia bosan katanya. Dan Changmin terus mengabaikannya." Jonghyun melempar pandangan sinis ke Changmin. Merasa ditegur changmin buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jeun hee. Kali ini Jeun hee mengangkatnya.

"Jeunnieeeee kau kemana? Aigooo semua orang cemas mencarimu. Maafkan aku, aku mengabaikanmu. Sekarang kau dimana?" Changmin mengusap air matanya.

 _"Kau menangis, Cwang? Apa Jong hyung memarahimu?"_

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Mianhe. Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi." Changmin terisak kecil.

 _Jeun hee menghela nafas. "Kemarilah, aku tidak ingin sendiri."_

Changmin menutup teleponnya setelah mendapatkan alamat yang harus dia tuju. Dia melihat pada appanya. "Appa, mian aku harus menyusulnya." katanya dengan cepat seraya menarik kunci dari saku celana sang appa. Appa Shim belum sempat merespon saat Changmin berlalu.

"Changmin-ah, bawa dia pulang segera!" pesan eomma Lee sebelum changmin jauh. Mereka menghela nafas melihat tingkah Changmin yang seenaknya. Hanya Jonghyun yang merasa aneh. Dia sedikit tidak suka saat Jeun hee mau menjawab telepon dari Changmin dan mengabaikan telepon darinya.

Changmin melihat sekeliling. tempat game ini sudah hampir tutup. Penjaga didepan bilang masih ada seorang yang masih main, sudah ditegur untuk pergi tapi dia bilang menunggu teman. penjaga itu juga berpesan agar segera membawa keluar orang tersebut. Changmin menghela nafas lelah saat menemukan yang dicarinya. Bermain disalah satu game. Suara dari game tersebut membuat bising, tapi orang tersebut bermain tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya datar-datar saja tidak seperti orang yang sedang bermain game. Changmin merasa aneh. Dia segera mendekat dan menariknya.

"Cwang!" Jeun hee terkejut. tepatnya dia tersadar dari lamunannya di tengah permainannya. Jeun tersenyum sangat lebar. "Akhirnya kau datang. Ayo bermain!"

Di mata Changmin Jeun hee sedang berpura-pura. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan sahabatnya. Maka dia tidak menuruti Jeun hee yang mengajaknya bermain. Sebaliknya dia menyeret Jeun hee keluar. Jeun hee protes hingga mereka masuk ke mobil.

"Aku masih mau main, kenapa malah mengajakku pulang?" sungut Jeun hee.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan pulang?"

Jeun hee mengangkat alisnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan alisnya naik turun. Jeun hee tidak tahu apa rencana Changmin, tapi dia pikir dia juga tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan ini. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian tadi dan bersenang-senang dengan Changmin adalah ide bagus.

Padahal hari terhitung sudah larut. Mereka malah pergi dan tidak pulang. Mereka masuk ke tempat karaoke dan bernyanyi sepuasnya. Jeun hee dengan antusias memiliha lagu keras dan menyanyikannya dengan tenaga penuh. Changmin mengikutinya hingga beberapa lagu dan kelelahan. Dia melempar dirinya di sofa, melihat Jeun hee yang masih bernyanyi. Jeun hee terlihat aneh. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Dia terlalu bersemangat kali ini.

Selesai dari tempat karaoke, Jeun hee mengajaknya makan ice cream. Changmin mengeluh. "Ini jam dua pagi, Jeun. Kedai ice cream mana yang buka?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin ice cream sekarang!"

"Beli di mini market saja ne?" tawar Changmin.

Jeun hee manyun.

"Ayolah Jeun, mau ne? setelah itu kita segera pulang, aku lelah sekali. Ingin tidur."

Jeun hee menghela nafas. Kasihan juga pikirnya. "Arrasseooo."

Changmin melonjak girang. Dia menarik Jeun hee masuk ke mobil dan mencari minimarket 24 jam. Tidak jauh didepan mereka menemukan mini market dan segera membeli ice cream yang diinginkan Jeun hee. Jeun hee terlihat senang dan pergi mendahului changmin yang sedang membayar di kasir. Changmin berdecak melihatnya. Setelah urusan di kasir selesai dia keluar menyusul Jeun hee yang sedang duduk dibangku tepi jalan, memakan ice creamnya.

"Makan di rumah saja." meski bilang seperti itu Changmin malah duduk.

"Anni. Setelah habis kita baru pulang." tolak Jeun hee.

Tidak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan. Jeun hee fokus pada jalanan dan memakan ice cream. Changmin melihat jalanan dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jeun hee. Sebenarnya dia sedang penasaran berat. Ada yang menggelitik hatinya tentang Jeun hee yang bersikap aneh. Dia ingin bertanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah menebak? Jeun hee bisa marah padanya. Tapi kalau dia tidak bertanya, dia bisa penasaran dan tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

Jeun hee terkekeh kecil. Dia tahu gelagat Changmin sedari tadi. Tapi dia biarkan. Terhibur juga dia dengan ekspresi lucu Changmin. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengadakan pesta tadi Cwang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tuan Park. Appa bilang dia pebisnis hebat dan jangkauan bisnisnya sudah mencapai kelas dunia."

Jeun hee terkekeh. "Belum sampai dunia. Appamu melebihkan. Bisnis Park-ssi memang besar. Kelas asia, dan tahun kemarin merambah ke amerika. Tapi benar, relasinya luas dan mendekatinya adalah jalan yang bagus untuk pebisnis baru. Macam Jong hyung dan kau sebagai penerus keluarga Shim"

Changmin manggut-manggut mengerti. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Jeun hee menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Masa laluku,"

Changmin menegakkan punggung sekarang. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan serius. Jeun hee sepertinya bersiap untuk membicarakan masa lalunya.

"Aku punya hubungan dengan keluarga Park."

Changmin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Jeun hee tertawa melihat mata Changmin. "Jangan berlebihan. Nama asliku adalah Park Kyuhyun. Aku adalah putra bungsu tuan Park."

"MWO?!"

Malam itu Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Begitu juga dengan cerita Jeun hee selanjutnya. "Aku dan ayahku bertengkar. Aku kabur dari rumah dan bertemu dengan keluarga Lee. Aku tidak mau pulang dan mereka mengadopsiku. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan hyungdeulku. Kibum-ssi salah satu hyungku, tepatnya saudara kembar tidak identikku."

Namun kemudian Changmin ragu percaya atau tidak. Jeun hee tertawa keras setelah menceritakan itu, jadinya dia ragu. Jeun hee serius atau hanya mengerjainya saja? Jeun hee kan evil, dia sering dikerjai. Jadi wajar dia waspada sekarang. Bisa saja dia dibohongi. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Jeun hee juga terlihat aneh. Meskipun tertawa matanya terlihat berbeda. Terlihat sedih dan seperti ingin menangis. Jadi mungkin saja dia jujur. Tapi dia ragu lagi. Ah Changmin jadi pusing. Lebih baik dia tanyakan ke Jonghyun hyung saat bertemu nanti.

Jeun hee sendiri merasa lega setelah mengerjai Changmin. Tidak semua yang dia katakan kebohongan. Dia hanya berbohong sedikit. Dia tidak bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dia pergi sendiri, tanpa pertengkaaran hanya kabur. Selebihnya dia berkata jujur. Dia bertemu hyungdeulnya tadi. Dia hanya tidak bilang pertemuan tersebut bukan pertemuan antar saudara yang melepas rindu. Mana mungkin dia bercerita. Dia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri. dia akan semakin terluka jika mengingatnya. Jadi dia putuskan bermain dengan Changmin. Dia sengaja tertawa keras untuk mengecoh kepercayaannya. Dan dia berhasil. Tawanya semakin keras melihat Changmin kebingungan.

Tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya melihat kedatangan Jeun hee dan Changmin. Jeun hee mengerem sepedanya, changmin mengikuti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin. Dia melihat ke arah mata Jeun hee. "Eoh. Itu Leeteuk hyung, hyungnya Kibum. Ada apa, ya? Kibum sakit lagi? Kenapa melihat ke arah sini?" katanya beruntun diakhiri dengan keheranannya pada Leeteuk yang seolah menunggu seseorang.

"Changmin, kau masuk dulu." baru Changmin ingin protes, tapi Jeun hee sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Berat hati Changmin menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jeun hee. Sepeninggal Changmin Jeun hee tidak bergerak. Dia menatap lurus ke Leeteuk. Masih jelas diingatannya pertemuan mereka tiga hari lalu di pesta malam itu. Mereka saling pandang sejenak. Leeteuk yang lebih dulu bergerak untuk mendekatinya.

"Kita perlu bicara Kyu." ucap Leeteuk serius.

Jeun hee keluar dari mobil saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Leeteuk mengatakan ingin bicara dengannya, maka dia meninggalkan sepedanya dan naik ke mobil Leeteuk. Tapi disinilah dia dibawa.

"Kau yakin ingin bicara disini?" tanya Jeun hee sanksi. Keduanya masih berdiri di parkiran. Dan seolah tersadar dia menatap Leeteuk "Siapa?" tanya Jeun hee menuntut untuk diberitahu siapa yang sakit.

Leeteuk menatap Jeun hee. Kali ini tatapannya berbeda. Leeteuk memelas dan terlihat putus asa. Baru Jeun hee sadari penampilan Leeteuk juga berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Kemejanya lusuh dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menjatuhkan dirinya didepan Jeun hee. Berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga dagunya akan menyentuh dada. Jeun hee terkejut bukan main. Apa maksudnya Leeteuk berlutut seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

"Tolong kami Kyuhyun. Kasihanilah Kibum. Bantu Kibum. Aku mohon."

Jadi Kibum yang sakit? Harusnya dia bisa menebaknya. Sebenarnya bagaimana keadaannya hingga Leeteuk terlihat sekacau ini bahkan memohon hingga merendahkan diri begini?

"Kenapa Kibum hyung, hyung? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Leeteuk menggeleng masih menangis sesenggukan. Image seorang direktur perusaan besar tidak melekat didirinya sama sekali. Mau tidak mau Jeun hee miris melihatnya. Pasti keadaan Kibum sangat buruk.

Leeteuk berjalan maju dengan lututnya, meraih kedua tangan Jeun hee. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Kami sudah melakukan tes kecocokan, tidak ada yang bisa mendonorkan ginjal untuknya." karena kecemasan dan kekhawatiran Leeteuk tidak ingin berlama-lama menceritakan dengan detail. Dipikirannya hanya kesembuhan Kibum. Mendapatkan donor untuknya. Tidak peduli harus berlutut pada Jeun hee dan mengesampingkan kedudukan yang dipertahankannya selama ini.

"Maksud hyung? Kibum hyung, ginjalnya kenapa?"

Leeteuk menyentakkan tangan Jeun hee dan menangis keras. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bercerita! Kibum menunggu. Dia sekarat dan harus segera mendapatkan pendonor! Kyuhyun aku mohon padamu. Kaliyan kembar. Kaliyan memiliki darah yang sama. Aku yakin ginjalmu cocok untuknya. Berikan satu untuknya. Aku mohon. Aku janji aku tidak melarangmu untuk pulang lagi. Kau boleh kembali ke perusahaan dan aku akan melepas jabatanku. Aku mundur Kyuhyun, tapi tolong selamatkan Kibum. Dia sudah banyak merasakan sakit. Dia harus sembuh. Aku mohon. Selamatkan dia dan akan aku tepati janjiku. Aku mohon." leeteuk hendak bersujud. Jeun hee buru-buru menahannya.

"Hyung bercanda? Leeteuk hyung ingin aku mendonorkan ginjalku?"

"Aku tahu kau akan keberatan. Tapi akan aku tukar semuanya jika perlu. Untuk Kibum. Tolong dia Kyuhyun." Leeteuk benar-benar telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi adiknya. Beberapa orang yang berada di parkiran melihat mereka. Ada yang kasihan pada Leeteuk dan bersdih. Segitunya seorang kakak demi kesembuhan adiknya?

Jeun hee tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia yang merasa terbuang sekarang didatangi untuk bertaruh nyawa untuk salah satu saudaranya. Apakah ini adil? Seingatnya tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya saat merasa jatuh dan sendiri. lalu kenapa dia yang dicari untuk meminta tolong?

Jeun hee memejamkan matanya erat. Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku akan menolongnya." putusnya yang lagsung membuat Leeteuk mencium tangannya dan bangkit memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan menepati janjinya.

Saat dipeluk Kyuhyun merasa senang. Bukan pelukan sebagai saudara, tapi dia merasa sangat senang. Tapi juga sakit di hatinya. 'Hyung, bagaimana mungkin kau harus berlutut dan menjanjikan sesuatu kepadaku? Kibum hyung adalah saudaraku. Kembaranku. Tanpa kaliyan minta aku akan menolongnya tanpa timbal balik apapun. Kenapa kaliyan melihatku seperti itu. Seberapa jauh jarak kita, hyung? Tak bisakah kaliyan membantuku sembuh dari rasa sakit ini? Kenapa harus orang lain yang mencintaiku?'

Operasi berjalan malam itu juga setelah Jeun hee menjalani beberapa tes kecocokan dengan kilat. Mereka mengejar waktu untuk menolong Kibum. Jeun hee sempat melihat saudara-saudaranya yang hadir untuk menunggui operasi. Ada sungmin hyung yang dilihatnya tersenyum meminta maaf. Hyuk jae hyung yang tidak bergeming. Dan Leeteuk hyung yang masih mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Jeun hee mendesah dalam hati menyadari seberapa beruntungnya saudara kembarnya disayangi mereka. Tekadnya semakin besar untuk menolong Kibum.

Saat operasi berjalan appa Park muncul. Dia terlihat marah dan menampar Leeteuk didepan anak-anaknya yang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau menjemput Kyuhyun dari sekolahnya dan meminta dia mendonorkan ginjal untuk Kibum?! Apa kau gila Leeteuk?! Kau bisa membunuh Kyuhyun! Kau ingin membunuh penerusku?!" jangan tanya dari mana tuan Park mengetahui hal itu. Dia memiliki banyak orang untuk mengetahui semua yang dilakukan anak-anaknya. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa waktu diketahui keberadaannya.

Leeteuk memandang ayahnya sengit. "Jadi kau ingin membiarkan Kibum mati?! Apa kau benar-benar seorang ayah? Kapan kau akan peduli dan menganggap kami ada! Bukan Kyuhyun saja anakmu!" balasnya tak kalah emosi.

"Kau masih membahas hal itu! Demi Tuhan Leeteuk, aku masih ingat kaliyan juga anakku. Tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari kaliyan?! Kyuhyun satu-satunya harapanku! Kibum anak yang kuat, dia akan bertahan menunggu cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya! Tidak perlu kau mengorbankan Kyuhyun!"

"tidak ada cara lagi appa! Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu donor mati! Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyembuhkannya!"

Sungmin tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran ayah dan kakaknya. Didalam mereka sedang berjuang, tapi yang di luar justru bertengkar seperti ini. Hyukjae disampingnya sudah menangis.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak sungmin melerai keduanya yang masih bersitegang dengan pendapatnya. Keduanya terdiam menahan emosi. Mereka melempar pandang tidak mau kalah. Seperti anak ingusan. Sungmin menatap keduanya bergantian. "Kaliyan berisik! Diam dan berdo'a lah untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Itu jauh lebih berguna dibanding kaliyan mendebatkan hal tidak perlu.

"Kumohon appa," cepat Sungmin menghentikan ayahnya yang sudah membuka mulut. "Kyuhyun sendiri sudah setuju. Leeteuk hyung tidak mungkin memaksa apalagi menyeretnya kesini."

"Benar, Kyuhyun setuju mendonorkan ginjalnya. Sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan menghalanginya lagi jika dia ingin pulang dan kembali ke perusahaan. Kau puas?" tambah Leeteuk mendengus kesal. "Dia tidak melakukannya cuma-cuma."

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada Leeteuk yang mengatakan Kyuhyun melakukan pendonoran ini tidak cuma-cuma. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya. Leeteuk hanya salah paham menurutnya.

Tuan Park tidak lagi membuka mulut. Seperti saran sungmin dia diam dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan keduanya. Leeteuk sendiri kembali duduk dengan gelisah. Dia kembali khawatir dengan operasi didalam. 'Adiknya harus selamat' itulah yang dia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, lampu ruang operasi telah padam. Dokter keluar mengabarkan operasi berjalan lancar dan keduanya dalam keadaan stabil. Artinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Untuk Kibum mungkin cukup lama menunggu untuk sembuh total mengingat jantung anak itu bermasalah.

Jeun Hee sedang membolak balik majalah saat seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia menatap orang itu. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan terlihat sangat marah. Mengatur nafasnya di ambang pintu. Beberapa menit hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap Jeun Hee.

Jeun Hee menelan ludah dengan sulit. Melihat Jonghyun dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu dia bisa menebak. Kakaknya pasti berlari untuk sampai kemari. Dia dengan perasaan was-was menutup majalah dan meletakkannya dipangkuan. Namun matanya tetap fokus pada Jonghyun yang kini melangkah dengan lebar.

"Hy,"

Plak!

Jeun Hee belum menyelesaikan katanya saat pipinya merasakan panas. Jonghyun menamparnya. Dia tidak percaya Jonghyun menamparnya!

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan hal besar seperti ini tanpa melibatkan kami, Lee Jeun Hee?! Kau anggap aku apa! Kau anggap apa appa dan oemma, ha?!" Jonghyun berteriak marah. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Pagi-pagi keluarganya mendapat syok jantung saat Sungmin menelepon mengabarkan Jeun hee mereka di rumah sakit. Sungmin juga mengatakan sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jeun hee. Jonghyun naik pitam setelah mendengar itu. Dia yang kebetulan mengangkat telephone, membanting telephone begitu saja. Orang tuanya tidak ada yang berkomentar. Namun wajah mereka pucat pasi mendengar kabar tersebut. Jonghyun buru-buru meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggeram. Emosinya tidak terkontrol karena kecewa, marah, khawatir, cemas, dan tidak percaya. Maka saat melihat Jeun hee dia kelepasan mengangkat tangan dan menamparnya. Dia menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah ranjang, menutupi wajahnya.

"Jong hyung," panggil Jeun Hee.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya kami mendengar kabar ini. Oemma hampir pingsan, aku hampir menabrak pejalan kaki untuk sampai kemari!" Jonghyun menurunkan tanganya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah. Dia menatap Jeun Hee dengan sorot mata terluka dan kecewa. Dia kecewa dengan keputusan Jeun Hee.

Jeun Hee menunduk. Sedikit menyesal. "Mian hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia yang pertama aku kenal. Dia yang pertama berbagi kehidupan denganku. Dia yang pertama, hyung. Kami berbagi makanan, berbagi darah dan berbagi nafas…..dalam kandungan oemma." Jeun Hee tidak berani melihat wajah Jonghyun. Menyadari kesalahannya dia siap menerima semua kemarahan dan teriakan Jonghyun.

Dia terkejut saat Jonghyun justru memeluknya. "Hyung mengerti. Aku hanya kecewa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada kami." Jonghyun melepas pelukannya. Dia melihat pipi Jeun Hee. Merah karena ia tampar tadi. Dia mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Ini sakit? Mian."

"Tentu saja sakit. Tapi aku bisa membalasnya nanti!" ucap Jeun Hee manja sekaligus tersenyum evil.

"Aigooo…. Kau hanya boleh bersikap jahil dan semena-mena pada Changmin-ah. Tidak padaku, arra?"

"Maksud hyung, jangan sungkan menjahilimu?"

"Yak!" teriak Jonghyun. Jeun Hee tertawa melihat Jonghyun marah karena dia jahili.

Jonghyun duduk kembali dengan menggenggam tangan Jeun Hee. "Kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Sedikit nyeri. Tapi aku akan tetap bisa hidup normal."

"Cukup sekali ini Jeun Hee! Tidak ada lagi lain kali kau memberikan sesuatu padanya. Kau harus hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan kami. Kami juga keluargamu, kan?"

Jeun Hee mengangguk.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk!"

"Ne, Jong hyung! Aku berjanji ini pertama dan terakhir."

Jonghyun mengacak rambut Jeun Hee dengan tangannya yang lain. "Bagaimana dengan hatimu? Apa sudah baik-baik saja?"

Jeun Hee diam sesaat. Kemudian menggeleng. "Masih terasa sakit. Saat Lee Teuk hyung datang kupikir dia datang untukku. Ternyata untuk Kibum hyung. Mereka selalu ada untuk Bum hyung. Bahkan dia berterima kasih seolah aku adalah orang lain yang berbaik hati untuk saudaranya. Bumie hyung adalah kembaranku. Kami tumbuh bersama. Tentu aku akan menolongnya tanpa dia harus berlutut dan menjanjikan hal menyenangkan padaku."

Jonghyun menyeka air mata Jeun Hee yang mengalir saat dia bercerita. Hatinya bahkan tidak tega melihat Jeun Hee seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Lee Teuk tidak merasakannya? Merasakan ketulusan Jeun Hee. Merasakan betapa sakit hati Jeun Hee diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku mulai beradaptasi dengan itu. Ada hyung dan appa oemma Lee. Kaliyan memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Kaliyan mengisi kekosongan dan kehampaan dalam hatiku. Terima kasih hyung, aku mencintai kaliyan."

Jonghyun mengangguk. Memahami semua yang dirasakan Jeun Hee. Dalam hati berjanji akan lebih kuat dan tegar untuk Jeun Hee. Untuk bisa menjadi obat saat dia merasa sakit. Untuk bisa menjadi penyangga saat dia merasa goyah. Dan untuk menjadi tambang kokoh untuk menariknya saat dia jatuh ke dasar lubang gelap.

"Appa dan oemma tidak datang?"

Jonghyun memajukan mulutnya. "Kau anak nakal. Membuat kami khawatir. Oemma butuh waktu untuk bisa berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran. Appa juga butuh menenangkan diri untuk tidak memarahi semua orang, terutama Leeteuk-ssi dan dokter yang bertanggung jawab dengan ini."

"Apa appa akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Jeun Hee khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Jonghyun dengan sengit.

"Hyung…"

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang. Pintu terbuka. Dua orang masuk. Si wanita terlihat mengenakan pakaian seadanya jauh dari penampilannya sehari-hari yang cantik dan elegan. Riasannyapun sudah berantakan dan matanya merah. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk Jeun Hee. Jonghyun terpaksa melepas genggaman tangannya dan berdiri memberi ruang sang appa yang sepertinya enggan mendekat. Mereka adalah appa dan oemma Lee. Oemma sudah menangis sesenggukan memeluk Jeun Hee.

"Mian," dan hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jeun Hee setelah tangis oemmanya mereda. Wanita itu sekarang berada di tepi ranjang tidak melepas pelukannya. Sedangkan appa masih betah berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Appa jangan marah-marah kepada Leeteuk hyung dan dokter. Itu bu,"

"Diam saja. Istirahat yang cukup dan segera pulang." potong sang appa dengan suara datar dan berat. Kemudian dia berbalik pada Jonghyun. "Jonghyun ikut appa. Kita harus menemui dokter dan menanyakan banyak hal padanya."

"Appa!" Jeun Hee hendak mencegahnya. Dia bergerak namun segera meringis merasakan nyeri pada jahitan operasinya dan jarum infusnya yang terarik. Mereka langsung panik.

"Aigo kau sangat khawatir pada mereka dibandingkan kami? Appa hanya pergi untuk menanyakan apa yang harus diperhatikan bagi orang yang memiliki satu ginjal. Apa yang boleh dimakan, yang tidak boleh dimakan, pantangan, atau efek sampingnya. Semacam itu, Jeun Hee." gerutu appa dengan kesal. Dia segera pergi keluar setelah memastikan Jeun Hee tidak apa-apa. Jonghyun mengikuti.

Jeun Hee menunduk dalam. Eomma merangkul bahunya. "Gweanchana?"

"Gweanchana eomma," jawab Jeun Hee lirih.

"Tenanglah. Appa seperti itu karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami sangat menyayangimu, chagi. Appa tidak akan memarahi mereka, nanti kau bisa marah pada appa karena memarahi hyungdeulmu, begitu tadi appa bilang."

Jeun Hee menatap eommanya dengan mata bulat. Eomma jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi Jeun Hee. "Benar kata Jonghyun, ini harus jadi pertama dan terakhir. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi pada kami." Eomma kembali memeluk Jeun Hee dengan gemas. "Kami bisa mati sebelum hyungmu menikah jika ini terulang lagi. Kau harus membicarakannya dengan kami sebelum mengambil keputusan seperti ini, Jeun Hee."

"Mian eomma. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak ingin membuat kaliyan khawatir lagi."

Tbc-


	16. Chapter 16

Lee teuk melambatkan langkahnya melihat Appa Lee dan Jonghyun keluar dari ruangan dokter, yang merupakan tempat yang ingin didatanginya. Ini lebih cepat dari yang dia pikir. Dia sudah berencana untuk mendatangi keluarga Lee. Mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih atas nama Kibum dan keluarga Park. Dia juga berfikir akan membawa Kibum juga saat adiknya sehat nanti.

"Appa, kau bertanya kasar tadi. Dokter itu jadi takut." dia mendengar Jonghyun menegur ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat berada didepannya. Ingin sekali aku memaksanya untuk mengembalikan ginjal anakku! Sekarang lihat, Jeun Hee akan hidup susah setelah ini. Dia akan lebih cepat lelah dan menjaga pola makannya dengan ketat. Bagaimana mungkin dia memilih hidup menderita seperi itu?"

Jonghyun hanya diam. Dia membenarkan appanya dalam hati. Kalau boleh dia juga ingin memukul dokter itu. Bagaimana bisa pendonor melakukan operasi tanpa surat persetujuan dari wali. Demi Tuhan, Jeun Hee baru delapan belas tahun. Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi baru bisa memasuki usia dewasa.

"Kibum kami juga mengalami hal sulit, Lee-ssi. Bahkan lebih sulit dibanding Kyuhyun."

Keduanya menoleh pada Leeeuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan hal yang membuat darah kedua Lee itu mendidih. Leeteuk seolah tidak menyadarinya, membungkuk dengan hormat sebagai salam kepada keduanya. Jonghyun masih bisa membalasnya dengan setengah hati berbeda dengan appa Lee yang justru menatap Leeteuk dengan sengit. 'Kau cari mati, hah!' kira-kira begitulah maksud tatapan Appa Lee.

"Kami tidak bermaksud membandingkannya Leeteuk-ssi. Sebaliknya kami hanya berfikir untuk menjaga Jeun Hee kami lebih baik lagi. Dia keluarga kami. Adikku yang berharga."

Kalimat Jonghyun sukses menohok hati Leeteuk.

"Appa, kurasa kita harus segera ke kamar Jeun Hee. Dia mengirim pesan ingin makan jjangmyun." kata Jonghyun mengabaikan Leeteuk.

"Ya! Itu tidak boleh dimakan!" tegur sang appa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi appa. Itu makanan favorite Jeun Hee. Kita akali saja resepnya. Minta ahjuma langganan kita untuk membuatnya."

Keduanya melangkah akan pergi. Namun Leeteuk menahan mereka.

"Ada apalagi Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya appa Lee kurang suka.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak,"

"Dibandingkan rasa terima kasih," Jonghyun memotong kalimat Leeteuk, "akan lebih baik jika kaliyan mengucap syukur karena Jeun Hee masih ada disini. Dia masih menganggap Kibum-ssi sebagai saudara kandungnya." Jonghyun tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimanapun hubungan darah lebih dominan." lirihnya.

Appa Lee menepuk bahu putranya seolah tahu apa yang dirasakannya. "Pastikan saja ini yang terakhir kaliyan melukai hatinya."

Leeteuk termenung di ruang tunggu yang tidak jauh dari kamar Kibum. Dokter bilang kemajuan Kibum semakin baik. Tidak lama lagi Kibum bisa keluar rumah sakit. Lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun. Dia sempat menanyakannya kepada Dokter Choi. Kyuhyun masih harus mendapat perawatan lebih lama karena beberapa hal. Namun dokter Choi menolak memberi tahukan apa itu, sesuai dengan etikanya sebagai seorang dokter. Privasi pasien adalah milik pasien dan keluarganya.

Selain hal itu dia memikirkan pertemuannya hari ini dengan Lee-ssi dan Jonghyun-ssi. Kalimat mereka seolah sengaja menyinggungnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya identitas Jeun Hee diketahuinya. Dia Kyuhyun, adik bungsunya yang hilang 3 tahun silam. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana appanya pulang dari perjalanan bisnis dengan kacau balau. Dia menelepon semua orang berteriak marah, menekankan untuk menemukan putranya. Setelah puas dengan itu dia membentak semua maid di rumah. Kedua adiknyapun kena marahnya. Hyukjae dan Kibum yang saat itu berada di rumah. Kibum sampai gemetaran dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Karena itu Leeteuk dan ayahnya bersitegang. Dan keluarlah semua uneg-uneg Leeteuk yang merasa disisihkan sebagai anak tertua yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berada di perusahaan. Dia juga mengatakan bagaimana perasaan ketiga saudaranya setiap kali melihat appanya pergi dengan si bungsu. Hari itu adalah pertengkaran hebat antara si sulung dengan ayahnya. Sungmin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa melihat bagaimana ayah dan anak itu bertengkar yang berujung dengan keputusan ayah mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan korea dan hanya akan kembali jika si bungsu sudah di temukan.

Bagaimana tidak kecewanya dia dan saudara-saudaranya mendapat keputusan yang bagi mereka adalah keputusan egois. Sama saja ayahnya lebih memilih kehilangan mereka dibandingkan harus kehilangan Kyuhyun. Meski sekarang Leeteuk menjabat dikursi tertinggi di perusahaan ayahnya namun dia yakin ayahnya memutuskan itu dengan berat hati dan terpaksa. Karena Kyuhyun menghilang dan tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya kecuali anak sendiri. Itulah yang dia percaya.

"Hyung disini rupanya." Sungmin muncul. Dia duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Baik. Kibum bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Itu kabar bagus. Tapi kenapa hyung terlihat kurang baik?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyandarkan kepala ke tembok belakang. Menatap internit putih dilangit langit ruangan. "Apa kita sudah berbuat dosa Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya kurang yakin.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Lee-ssi dan Jonghyun-ssi. Mereka terlihat sangat marah dan seakan ingin menghabisiku. Mereka berpesan untuk tidak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun lagi. Bukankah itu lucu? Kyuhyunlah yang selama ini menyakiti kita, menyakiti saudara kembarnya sendiri. Aku hanya meminta tolong padanya sekali. Dia masih bisa hidup dengan baik walau dengan satu ginjal. Tapi mereka berlebihan. Kibum kita lebih kasihan. Dia selamat hari ini tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Jantungnya masih bermasalah sampai sekarang."

Sungmin tidak membalas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga Sungmin membuka mulutnya. "Hyung tidak perlu memikirkan mereka. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mengurus mereka. Kita sama-sama menjaga Kibum. Aku yakin Kibum akan lebih baik setelah ini."

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin. Berfikir. "Benar. Tuhanlah yang akan membantu kita nanti. Kita akan berjuang untuk hidup kita sendiri." Leeteuk tersenyum. Rupanya dia merasa lega setelah bicara dengan Sungmin. Dia berdiri. "Ayo ke kamar Kibum. Apa Hyukjae disana?"

"Hyuk-ah disana. Hyung pergilah aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah. Cepat menyusul, ne."

Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Sungmin beranjak. Dia memang pergi kearah dimana Leeteuk pergi namun saat sampai di pertigaan dia berbelok ke arah lain. Dia melangkah tidak lama hingga dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu bernomor VIP 123. Tangannya menyentuh gerendel pintu dengan ragu. Dia ingin sekali masuk dan menemui pasien yang ada didalam. Namun lagi-lagi dia merasa berat dan takut.

"Eomma, Jong hyung lama." terdengar rengekan seseorang dari dalam.

Di susul dengan suara lelaki dewasa. "Sabarlah, Jeun Hee. Bagaimana kalau main game dengan appa?"

"Anniyo! Appa payah main game. Tidak seru main dengan appa."

Kemudian seorang wanita tertawa renyah. Dan suara lembutnya berkata, "Jeun eomma pijit saja, ne?"

"Anni. Peluk, Jeun ingin tidur saja eomma."

Sungmin menjatuhkan tangannya. Sudah kandas keberaniannya untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan orang yang dia rindukan.

Ya. Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun, sejujurnya. Keadaan keluarganya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyunlah yang kasihan. Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya menutup mata dia mengerti Kyuhyun berusaha dengan keras untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dia yang hanya bocah kecil belajar mati-matian siang malam untuk mewujudkan harapan sang ayah. Disaat dia berjuang, mereka justru merutuknya. Hanya karena iri disisihkan sang ayah. Dan dia hanya bisa melihat saat Kyuhyun 7 tahun menangis sesenggukan karena merasa lelah belajar dan ingin bermain dengan hyungdeulnya. Semua anggapannya tentang Kyuhyun langsung kandas. Kyuhyun tidak menjalani hidup lebih baik dari mereka. Kyuhyun selalu merasa tertekan. Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka ingin dan iri. Kyuhyun yang sendirian dikamarnya tanpa pernah disapa oleh saudaranya. Tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dan bermain. Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha keras memutar otak untuk menguasai apapun yang diajarkan ayahnya. Bukan karena dia mau. Bukan karena dia suka.

'Mian saeng. Kami memang berbuat dosa padamu. Mianhe.'

Sungmin berbalik pergi.

"Cwang." panggil Jeun hee.

Changmin melengos. Dia sedang marah. Sangat marah pada Jeun hee. Jeun hee dirawat di rumah sakit. Jeun hee mendonorkan ginjalnya kepada Kibum. Jeun hee mengatakan kebenaran tentang hubungannya dengan keluarga Park. Dan jeun hee yang tidak berterus terang dengannya hingga kemarin dia yang kelabakan mencari Jeun hee yang berhari-hari tidak datang ke sekolah. Ditelephone tidak bisa, akhirnya dia datang ke rumah untuk kesekian kalinya. Mendesak Jonghyun dengan segala cara untuk mengatakan dimana keberadaan Jeun hee.

Dan hari ini dia menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Jonghyun sudah mengatakan semuanya. Itupun karena Changmin mengatakan kejadian malam itu. Sebenarnya Jonghyun marah karena malam itu dia baru mengantar pulang Jeun hee jam 3 pagi. Kakak mana yang tidak khawatir mendapati adiknya pulang di jam segitu hanya dengan sekali kabar pesan singkat dari HP. Jonghyun tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi Jeun hee tidak mengatakan apapun. Memanfaatkan keadaan Jonghyun melakukan kesepakatan dengan changmin. Jika changmin menceritakan kejadian malam itu dia akan memberitahu Jeun hee dimana. Singkat cerita terbongkarlah semuanya.

"Kau sulit dimengerti Jeun. Kau mengatakan kebenaran seolah mengataka lelucon. Kau mempermainkanku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena terkecoh olehmu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki teman setega ini? Dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh percaya pada kebohongannya?" Changmin merutuki kebodohannya dengan menjitaki kepalanya sendiri. Jeun hee menarik tangan Changmin untuk menghentikannya.

"Bukan salahmu. Kau memang bodoh dan aku genius. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu."

Changmin menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Jeun hee. Dia kembali menatap Jeun hee dengan marah. Dia beranjak dari kursi disamping ranjang rawat Jeun hee, berpindah ke sofa yang agak jauh darinya. Dia melipat tangan, memasang wajah sejutek mungkin.

Jeun hee nampak tidak peduli, malah bermain PSP. Changmin akhirnya kesal sendiri. jeun hee sangat tidak pengertian. Lihat teman marah bukan dibujuk malah asyik sendiri dengan PSP. Kalau tidak sedang sakit ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala Jeun hee hingga benjol. Tapi tidak, dia masih waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan Jonghyun hyung karena menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

Jeun hee melirik Changmin yang kembali ke kursi dekat ranjang. Jeun hee tersenyum menang. "Kau tetap teman terbaikku, Changmin."

Changmin menghela nafas. Teman terbaik, tapi tidak berguna. Itulah dia rasakan. Jeun hee banyak menyimpan rahasia menurutnya. Lalu apa gunanya dia menjadi teman jika tidak bisa menjadi tempat berbagi Jeun hee? "Kau tidak percaya padaku."

Jeun hee mempause permainan dan menyimpan PSPnya untuk sementara. Changmin lebih membutuhkan penanganannya kali ini. "Aku percaya padamu, Cwang. Apa karena aku tidak menceritakan hal itu, aku jadi teman buruk bagimu?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin lebih berguna untukmu. Aku kira kita sudah sangat dekat. Aku pikir aku sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Changmin terlihat sangat sedih.

"Itu juga berat untukku. Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah membuka diri. Maafkan aku."

Changmin menggeleng. "Jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya mengerti. Aku janji akan lebih memahamimu nanti. Aku akan berusaha. Kelak aku pasti akan lebih tahu kapan kau berbohong, kapan kau jujur, kapan kau bersedih, kapan kau membutuhkanku dan…dan.." Changmin menunduk tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia katakan. Jeun hee memahami itu. Dia memeluk changmin, menepuk punggungnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang yang terbaik, Changmin-ah. Gomawo. Gomawo sudah bersabar menghadapiku. Aku tahu aku sangat merepotkan. Kau memiliki hati yang besar dan kesabaran yang kubutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang teman." Jeun hee mengeratkan pelukannya. "Changmin-ah, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu!"

Changmin tertawa. Mereka tertawa hingga meneteskan air mata. "Jeunnieeee! Aku boleh memanggilmu Kyuhyun? Itu juga nama yang bagus."

Jeun hee mendorong tubuh Changmin. Memasang wajah keberatan. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi hanya saat tidak ada orang lain, arra?"

Changmin mengangguk senang. "Kau terlihat manis dengan nama apapun!"

"YAK! Jangan menggodaku!"

Changmin terbahak.

Donghae memasuki kamar Kibum. Kibum yang sedang terjaga tersenyum kecil menyambutnya. Hyukjae yang menemani Kibum undur diri, dia berpesan pada Donghae untuk menemani Kibum sebentar.

"Gweanchana Bummie?"

Kibum mengangguk."Besok aku sudah diijinkan pulang."

Donghae lega mendengarnya.

"Donghae-ah, bisa bantu aku?"

Donghae tidak percaya mereka ada dimana sekarang. Di depannya, di atas ranjang ada Jeun hee yang juga sedang memandang mereka. Yang Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa Kibum meminta diantar kemari?

"Jeun hee, kau sakit apa?" tanya Donghae. "Changmin-ah kau disini juga?"

Changmin tidak menjawab Donghae. Dia menatap Jeun hee kemudian Kibum. Dia melihat kerlingan dari Kibum dan segera mengerti. Changmin beranjak dari kursinya, menarik Donghae keluar ruangan. Donghae protes namun Changmin tidak peduli, Kibum dan Jeun hee perlu waktu berdua saja sekarang.

Mereka hanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Kibum yang mulai lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

Jeun hee melipat tangan didada. "Jaga diri baik-baik setelah ini. Kalau terjadi apa-apa lagi denganmu, aku tidak mau mendonorkan apapun lagi padamu."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Jeun hee terdengar kasar tapi dia tahu bukan itu maksudnya. Jeun hee hanya ingin terlihat seperti itu. Tidak peduli. "Apa kau begitu sakit hati pada kami?"

Jeun hee menurunkan tatapannya ke selimut di pinggangnya. Dia sedang duduk sekarang, selimut menutupinya hingga ke pinggang saja. Dia tahu Kibum tahu dia sakit hati pada mereka. Itu bukti bahwa mereka memiliki pertalian yang lebih peka dibanding saudara biasa. Mereka kembar. Hidup dan berkembang diwaktu yang sama dan berbagi makanan yang sama sejak dalam kandungan. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal untuk yang satu itu.

"Kau membuat Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung lebih menyalahkanmu. Apa bisa kau hentikan itu? Berterus teranglah tentang perasaanmu pada mereka. Kita sama-sama menderita, Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan berjuang sendiri. Kita bersaudara. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kibum. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kaliyan yang mengusirku saat aku mencoba mendekat. Kaliyan yang membiarkanku sendirian. Menganggapku menikmati semuanya? Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya? Pernahkah kaliyan bertanya apa aku senang hidup seperti itu? Apa yang bisa kunikmati jika untuk bermain saja aku tidak boleh? Aku hanya kanak-kanak saat itu. Satupun dari kaliyan tidak mencoba memahamiku dan menolongku. Hampir setiap malam aku merasakan sakit dan ketakutan. Aku membutuhkan kaliyan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mencoba mengetuk pintuku. Aku pantas menyebutnya neraka, bukan? Kenapa kaliyan tidak memahami itu?" Jeun hee menyeka air matanya yang turun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Dia merasakan luka hatinya kembali menganga. Setiap kali membicarakannya dia akan seperti ini. Sakit. Hanya rasa skait yang bisa dia rasakan. Karenanya dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Baginya sudah cukup dia hidup dengan luka itu. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang sekarang. Dia memiliki keluarga yang mencintainya. Dia tidak akan datang menghancurkan saudara-saudaranya yang sudah hidup tenang menurut mereka.

Kibum tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jeun hee terlihat sangat rapuh. Kelemahan fisiknya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka hati Kyuhyun yang menumpuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sudah sangat terlambat bagi mereka untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Dia hanya bisa menyesali. Dia yang paling dekat dengannya, tidak pernah mencoba melakukan apa yang dibutuhkan saudara kembarnya. Dia yang seharusnya sadar akan hal itu. Kata maafpun sudah tidak bisa menebus segalanya. Kyuhyun terlanjur sakit hati dan menolak mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Kyunnie. Kami hanya memikirkan diri sendiri selama ini. Rasa iri mendominasi hati kami. Kami tidak membencimu. Kami iri dan menginginkan perlakuan yang sama dari appa. Itulah yang diinginkan Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung. Jangan menyerah pada kami. Aku mohon."

Tbc-


	17. Chapter 17

"Selamat datang." Yesung mengucap salam.

Jeun hee tersenyum mendapat sapaan lembut tersebut. Malu-malu berjalan menghampiri sang guru vokal. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan kecuali mereka karena memang bukan jam ekskul.

"Kau sudah cukup sehat untuk bernyanyi?" tanya Yesung saem.

Jeun hee mengangguk. Yesung mengacak surai Jeun hee. "Duduklah. Aku punya lagu baru untukmu."

Jeun hee jadi antusias. Dia duduk sesuai intruksi. Yesung mengambil partitur dan menyerahkannya pada Jeun hee.

"Ini seperti lagu pernikahan?" tanya Jeun hee setelah membaca sekilas.

Yesung mengangguk riang. Jeun hee mengedipkan matanya lucu. "Hyung akan menikah?!"

"Bukan aku. Tapi hyungku."

Jeun hee tersenyum lebar. "Yesung hyung sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum lama ini. Dia mengaku kalau sebenarnya dia datang waktu pentas seni dulu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia pulang ke rumah. Meminta restu pada appaku untuk menikah. Mereka berbicara panjang lebar seolah tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran sebelumnya. Appaku nampak puas dan senang atas pernikahannya."

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya kaliyan bisa berkumpul lagi."

Yesung saem mengangguk. "Tapi,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hyungku meminta agar muridku bernyanyi di acara pernikahannya. Dia meminta kau yang dilihatnya waktu itu diatas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku sendiri."

Jeun hee melebarkan senyumnya. "Lalu apa masalahnya hyung? Aku pasti akan bernyanyi untuk hyungmu! Pasti!"

"Kau bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." sindir Yesung.

Jeun hee menggaruk kepala. "Bernyanyi saja kan, aku tidak harus berbicara dengannya."

Yesung tertawa. Jeun hee manyun. "Itu karena Yesung hyung bilang dia orang yang mengerikan dan kejam. Aku ini orang yang kurang ajar, kau bahkan menyebutku evil. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk berbuat jahil, aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan orang seperti itu."

Yesung makin terpingkal. Jeun hee sadar juga kalau dirinya evil, pikirnya.

Jeun hee sedang menunggui Changmin berlatih basket. Dia duduk di bangku penonton seperti biasa. Namun kali ini dia sambil berlatih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya di pernikahan hyungnya Yesung hyung. Dia merasa bangga akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Yesung saem sendiri. Belum ada yang menyanyikannya, dia yang pertama. Sebuah kehormatan baginya.

"Berlatih lagu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heum." balas Jeun hee.

"Heechul hyung."

Jeun hee menatap Kibum tidak paham. "Heum?"

"Pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan Heechul hyung."

Jeun hee membulatkan mulutnya. 'jadi namanya Heechul.' "Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

Kibum tersenyum misterius.

"Hey, senyummu mengerikan, Bum-bum!" seru Jeun hee tidak sadar.

Kibum menatap Jeun hee tidak percaya. "Kau memanggilku Bum-bum?"

Jeun hee menutup mulutnya. Dia menggeleng. "Anniyo!"

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku hyungmu. Panggil hyung, ne?"

Jeun hee mendecih. "Hanya dalam mimpimu!"

Jeun hee berdiri. Dia beranjak pergi sebelum Kibum bersikap lebih aneh. Lihat saja, semua orang melihatnya dengan keheranan bercampur takjub. Mereka berfikir 'si manusia es' telah mencair. Bagaimana bisa Kibum ooc begitu? Lebih aneh lagi dirinya yang memanggilnya Bum-bum. Aish, dia merasa jadi seperti kembaran akrab saja. Jeun hee bergidik ngeri dan mempercepat langkah untuk pergi.

Donghae menyenggol Changmin di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanyanya. Keduanya berhenti bermain saat melihat Kibum dan Jeun hee berinteraksi dan terkejut melihat Kibum tersenyum lebar.

Changmin berkedik bahu.

"Ah, kau pelit sekali Changmin. Aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu. Apa benar Jeun hee mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kibum?"

Changmin menatap horror Donghae. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau lupa, Siwon adalah putra dokter di rumah sakit tempat Kibum di rawat waktu itu?"

Changmin menepuk jidat sendiri. Benar juga, Choi Siwon putra dokter Choi. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab dalam operasi pencangkokan ginjal Kibum. Pasti Donghae mendengarnya dari Siwon.

Tuan Park mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Leeteuk. Perusahaan ini bisa bangkrut jika terus begini! Apa ini, ha?! Ini yang kau sebut kau bisa? Kau tidak bisa, Leeteuk! Kau harus sadar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri!"

Leeteuk hanya diam didepan meja appanya. Tuan Park menggebrak meja melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Keluarlah." desisnya mengusir Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melangkah keluar dengan pasrah. Sampai di luar dia menghela nafas panjang dan dalam. Dia gagal. Itu benar. Dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mampu. Dia tahu itu.

Tuan Park memijit kepalanya yang hampir pecah. Dia sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Salahnya membiarkan Leeteuk bertanggung jawab atas perusahaannya setelah kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Padahal dia tahu pasti Leeteuk tidak mampu. Dan sekarang dia sendiri yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Perusahaannya tidak menghasilkan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa perusahaannya bertahan jika terus begini?

"Kyuhyun tolong appa, nak. Kembalilah."

Sungmin mengangsurkan segelas kopi pada Leeteuk yang duduk sendirian di taman perusahaan. Kemudian dia ikut duduk disebelahnya. Leeteuk memutar-mutar gelas ditangannya seraya menerawang jauh. Sungmin menghela nafas prihatin melihatnya. Dia tahu kakaknya sedang down setelah keluar dari ruangan appa mereka.

"Kemampuanku sampai disini. Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Perusahaan ini terus mengalami kemunduran. Semua salahku."

Sungmin menepuk bahu Leeteuk. Dia ingin menghiburnya dengan kata-kata tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Jeun hee bernyanyi dengan merdu diiringi permainan piano Yesung. Semua orang yang mendengarkan merasa senang dan bahagia di hatinya. Suara yang indah dan lagu yang bagus. Sungguh perpaduan yang pas di suasana pernikahan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Jeun hee menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lagu itu berisikan do'a pernikahan dan harapan untuk menjalin cinta sumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan. Jeun hee menyanyikannya dengan tulus, sebagai do'annya untuk pasangan pengantin yang sedang berbahagia.

Jeun hee menjatuhkan pandangan matanya pada mempelai wanita dan tersenyum. Dunia ini sempit rupanya. Wanita itu terlihat sama cantiknya dengan dulu. Bedanya dulu dia sering melihatnya mengenakan rok dan kemeja. Sekarang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih dan hiasan rambut perak. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera menghampirinya usai bernyanyi.

"Ahra saem!" Jeun hee memeluk mempelai wanita dengan erat. Heechul si mempelai pria melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia bersiap untuk murka saat Yesung datang menenangkannya.

"Nugu?" tanya mempelai wanita tersebut. Dia menatap lelaki yang syah menjadi suaminya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ahra saem, ini Kyuhyunnie!" seru Jeun hee dengan girang.

Seketika Ahra menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia menyelidik pemuda dihadapannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, kembali lagi ke atas dan berhenti di wajah itu. Wajah kekanakan dan manis yang tidak berubah. Kali ini Ahra yang memeluk Jeun hee penuh haru. Tidak peduli pada reaksi Heechul nantinya.

"Kyuhyunnie, Kyuhyunnie! Bogoshippo!" Ahra nampak sangat senang. Usai memeluk dia kembali memperhatikan wajah mantan muridnya dulu. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sayang. "Aigo, kau masih namja manis seperti dulu."

Jeun hee menggembungkan pipinya. Dia tidak terima dibilang manis. Ahra menarik helai rambut Jeun hee. "Kau cat? Bosan eoh, dengan warna hitam?" mata Ahra berhenti pada bekas luka didepan telinga Jeun hee. Dia memalingkan wajah Jeun hee dan menyibak rambutnya untuk bisa jelas melihat luka itu. "Ini luka apa?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas yang kentara. Heechul jadi semakin menekuk wajahnya cemburu.

"Ada kecelakaan kecil, saem. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, ini hanya bekasnya." Jeun hee menunjukkan senyum lebarnya hingga Ahra ikut tersenyum.

Ahra mengacak rambut Jeun hee dengan gemas. Tidak dia sangka Kyuhyunnya dulu sudah sebesar ini. Murid privat yang mengundang sayang dan ibanya.

"Sudah selesai Lovely Doveynya? Uh, mengharukan!" seru seseorang lebih mirip geraman.

Keduanya menatap satu orang yang terabaikan sedari tadi. Heechul mendengus sebal. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan cemburu.

"YAK, BOCAH! Seenaknya saja kau memeluk istri orang! Kau cari mati, HA?!"

Jeun hee mengorek telinganya. "Aigooo, ahjussi jangan berteriak di telinga anak muda. Kau ingin generasi bangsa ini tuli eoh? Ck ck ck."

Heechul merengsek maju. Yesung dengan cepat menahannya lagi. "Ahjussi?" dengus Heechul tidak percaya dengan panggilan yang baru didengarnya.

Jeun hee mengerjapkan mata. Memasang wajah polos dan membulatkan mata. Biasanya Jonghyun hyung mempan dengan ekspresi ini. "Bukan? Padahal aku sempat terkagum, ahjussi punya kulit wajah yang bagus. Kau seperti bangsawan barat yang elit."

Ketegangan di tubuh Heechul berangsur kendur. "Benarkah?"

Jeun hee mengangguk seyakin mungkin. Heechul berdehem kemudian tersenyum sewibawa mungkin. Yesung melongo. Menepuk dahinya. Mudah sekali hyungnya dibujuk dengan kalimat seperti itu. Ahra menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan tangan. Yesung berdecak, sepertinya istri kakaknya sudah tahu kelemahan Heechul.

Jeun hee memperhatikan Heechul dan Ahra yang menyapa beberapa orang tamu. Matanya kemudian membola melihat salah satu tamu yang disapa Heechul. Leeteuk hyung dan Kibum.

"Hyung, mereka?" Jeun hee bertanya pada Yesung yang menemaninya duduk di salah satu kursi undangan. Tadinya dia mau pulang tapi Ahra menahannya. Ahra masih merindukannya dan ingin mengobrol banyak.

"Ahra noona guru lesnya Kibum. Leeteuk hyung sepertinya sedang mendekati Heechul hyung untuk diajak kerja sama bisnis. Ah, kudengar sesuatu di sekolah. Kau dan Kibum,"

"Kyunnie." belum selesai Yesung bicara. Seseorang menegur Jeun hee.

"Annyeong Yesung saem." sapa Kibum juga pada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum mengangguk. Kibum duduk di sebelah Jeun hee. Yesung memperhatikan mereka. Jeun hee tidak balas menyapa Kibum, juga tidak tertarik untuk bicara sepertinya. Tapi Kibum terlihat biasa saja. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia ingin tahu kenapa Ahra noona dan Kibum memanggil Jeun hee dengan nama yang berbeda? Bukankah namanya Jeun hee? Kenapa dipanggil Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?" Jeun hee tidak tahan untuk diam rupanya.

Kibum menoleh. "Apa?"

Jeun hee balas menatapnya. "Ahra saem. Kau tahu maksudku."

"O. Leeteuk hyung yang memintanya jadi guru lesku dua tahun lalu."

Jeun hee mendengus. "Waktu itu kau bisa bilang padaku calonnya Heechul hyung siapa. Kenapa hanya tersenyum misterius seperti itu? Kau pikir ini drama detektif?"

Kibum menggeleng. Jeun hee berdecak gemas. Dia berdiri. "Yesung hyung antarkan aku pulang!"

"Tapi Ahra noona bilang,"

Jeun hee menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi. Yesung tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Kibum senyum geli. Kyuhyunnya lucu sekali jika merajuk seperti itu.

"Kibummie, waeyo?" Leeteuk datang bersama pasangan pengantin.

"Anniyo." jawab Kibum. "Ahra saem, sepertinya tamumu sudah pergi."

"Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya." sesal Ahra mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kibum.

Yesung menurunkan Jeun hee didepan rumahnya.

"Saem tidak mampir?"

"Lain kali. Aku harus segera kembali ke pesta."

"Katakan pada Ahra noona maafku."

Setelah kepergian Yesung, Jeun hee tidak langsung masuk rumah. Retina matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus menunggu. Hingga keluarlah seorang lelaki baya. Jeun hee memicingkan mata melihat siapa orang tersebut. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Untuk sesaat dia ingin berbalik berlari ke dalam rumah. Namun niatnya urung melihat mata sayu itu memandangnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Jeun hee mengayun kaki menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Appa?" panggilnya ragu.

Tuan Park tersenyum sendu. Dia memeluk putranya. "Kyuhyun. Putraku." Tuan Park meneteskan air mata. "Tolong appa. Kembalilah. Appa membutuhkanmu, nak. Tolong appa."

Jeun hee termenung di meja belajarnya. Memikirkan pertemuan singkatnya dengan appa kandungnya siang tadi. Dia tahu appanya dalam kesulitan sekarang. Appa Park menceritakan semua keadaan tentang perusahaan selama dia pergi. Mereka dalam masalah. Perusaahaan terancam bangkrut.

 _"Tolong appa, nak."_

Jeun hee memegang kepalanya. Kalimat itu terus terdengar diotaknya. Dan ingatan tentang appanya yang meneteskan air mata terus terbayang. Lelaki yang dulunya gagah dan penuh wibawa, siang tadi terlihat putus asa dan lemah. Dia tidak tega.

"Appa yakin akan memutuskan kerja sama?"

Jeun menegakkan kepala mendengar suara di luar. Tidak keras, hanya terdengar samar. Jeun hee beranjak dan merapat ke pintu.

"Hansan group pailit tidak lama pasti akan tenggelam, kita akan ikut jatuh jika meneruskan kerja sama ini."

"Tapi ini terlihat sedikit,"

"Aku tahu Jonghyun, ini kejam. Tapi perusahaan lain melakukannya sebelum kita. Meski tuan Park ada bisnis di luar negeri, itu baru berjalan dua tahun dan masih bergantung pada Hansan. Kita tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Seandainya kita tahu apa yang terbaik."

Jeun hee melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia memejamkan mata. Bayangan Hansan group bangkrut dan keluarganya menjadi miskin bahkan jadi gelandangan terlintas. Saudara-saudaranya dan Kibum hyung yang sakit. Dia membuka matanya dengan ngeri. Dengan ketakutan yang terlintas di kepalanya akhirnya Jeun hee memutuskan sesuatu. Dia melangkah ke pintu. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu keputusannya. Esok akan menjadi berbeda.

Tbc-


	18. Chapter 18

Kyuhyun menatap gedung tinggi didepannya. Memantapkan diri sebelum melangkah. Dia memasuki pintu loby. Seorang pegawai wanita menyapanya dan mempersilahkannya untuk segera ke atas. Tanpa pengawalan seperti dulu dia memasuki lift menuju lantai paling atas. Tempat yang pernah dia datangi dulu.

Pintu lift terbuka, Shindong menyambutnya. Dia diantar ke sebuah ruang. Ruangan ayahnya.

"akhirnya kau datang." Tuan Park tersenyum. "aku menunggumu."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, appa. Aku kembali."

Tuan Park mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Kyuhyun. Saat hendak memeluknya, Kyuhyun mundur.

"Aku bukan Kyuhyunmu yang dulu. Aku datang, tapi bukan untuk tinggal. Setelah perusahaan kembali baik, aku akan pergi."

Tuan Park menurunkan tangannya yang masih terentang. "Dan kau akan merelakan Leeteuk menghancurkan ini lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan Leeteuk hyung, tapi appa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu kesalahan appa. Kau membiarkan Leeteuk hyung memegang perusahaan tanpa pengawasan darimu. Kau membiarkannya dan diam saja. Kau memang membedakan kami. Itulah kenapa aku selalu kesepian. Kau terlalu meremehkan hyungdeul."

"Memang salahku membiarkan Leeteuk menjabat. Padahal aku sendiri tahu, dia tidak mampu. Tapi sekarang ada kamu. Kamu akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan membantu Leeteuk hyung mengurus perusahaan."

Tuan Park menggeleng. "Tidak! Kau yang harus mengurus perusahaan. Kau kupersiapkan untuk itu!"

"Leeteuk hyung juga anakmu appa. Dia anak tertua, sudah seharusnya kau menyerahkan kekuasaan padanya."

"Tidak. Dia tidak mampu! Lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada perusahaan. Dia mengacaukan semuanya! Hanya kaulah. Hanya kau yang bisa, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya putus asa. Bagaimana caranya membuat ayahnya mengerti? Dia tidak mau berada di tempat yang salah. Dia tidak mau dipandang buruk oleh saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku hanya menyerahkan perusahaan pada mereka yang mampu."

Tuan Lee memperhatikan putranya yang masih betah berada di teras samping. Hati putranya terpukul oleh kepergian Jeun hee. Jeun hee meyakinkan pada mereka bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mereka masih tidak rela. Tuan Lee beralih melihat ke lantai atas. Istrinya menangis di kamar Jeun hee. Semua keluarganya berduka karena kehilangan Jeun hee termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Tuan Park mendekati Jonghyun. Menepuk bahu putranya.

"Dia tega sekali meninggalkan kita appa."

"Dia masih di Seoul, Jonghyun. Kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja."

Jonghyun terguguk. "Dia juga bilang akan sering memberi kabar. Tapi apa itu bisa? Dia akan sangat sibuk mulai sekarang. Dia akan melupakan kita, appa."

Tuan Lee merengkuh tubuh putranya. Dia ikut menangis tanpa suara. "Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Dia akan mengingat kita, pasti."

 _'Jeongmal mianhe appa, oemma, hyung. Aku harus kembali, mereka membutuhkanku. Ijinkan aku.'_

 _'Kau Jong hyungku, selamanya akan seperti itu. Dan aku akan tetap jadi Lee Jeun Hee adikmu. Kau bisa datang kapan saja, aku juga akan datang kapan saja aku mau. Boleh, kan?'_

Eomma memeluk guling Jeun hee. Wajahnya masih basah air mata dia berhenti menangis karena tubuhnya sudah lelah. Dia hanya memandangi kamar putranya yang masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Jeun hee bahkan pergi hanya dengan tas ransel yang berisi PSP, Foto keluarga, dan satu stel baju tidur.

 _'Eomma, jangan menangis. Aku sengaja hanya membawa ini, karena aku akan kembali. Yakinlah putramu ini akan pulang.'_

Eomma Lee memejamkan mata dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma putranya yang masih melekat di guling yang sedang dipeluknya. 'Anakku pasti pulang. Jeun hee aegya, kau harus segera pulang.'

Kyuhyun melihat kamar yang dia tempati dulu. Miris sekali menyadari bagaimana membosankannya kamar itu. Lihat saja warna hitam putih yang kaku. Rak buku berisi tentang buku-buku bisnis dan sebagainya. Pantas saja dia menjadi sangat tertekan dan stress dulu.

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke pintu. Shindong berdiri disana. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum miring. "Banyak, Shindong hyung. Antar aku berbelanja."

Kyuhyun merangkul Shindong pergi. Hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan adalah kamarnya. Kamar itu harus dirubah. Itu penting untuk kenyamanannya berada di rumah ini. Dia tidak harus menyingkirkan semua yang sudah ada. Dia hanya ingin merenovasinya menjadi kamar yang sesungguhnya. Sebuah kamar adalah satu privasi yang mencerminkan diri. Tentu dia harus mendapatkan kamar yang sesuai dan senyaman mungkin. Dia pergi ke toko furniture, membeli beberapa barang yang dia butuhkan. Kemudian masih pergi lagi mencari beberapa hal untuk menghias kamarnya. Seperti poster, cat warna dan kertas dinding. Setelah puas dia masih menarik Shindong untuk membantunya merenovasi kamar. Merubah cat putih menjadi biru langit. Menempel kertas dinding di beberapa bagian, dan memasang poster-poster animasi game kesukaannya. Menggeser beberapa perabot dan meletakkan sofa panjang yang dia pesan.

Renovasi kamar hampir seharian dan hanya dilakukan olehnya dan Shindong. Beberapa maid menawarkan untuk membantu tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya. Alhasil mereka hanya melihat di depan pintu dan menyiapkan minum dan cemilan. Renovasi selesai, kamar Kyuhyun berubah total. Dia berdiri puas memandang ruangan yang berubah total.

"Aku bisa lebih nyaman sekarang." katanya puas.

Kamar bernuansa cerah dan hangat. Warna biru putih pada dinding, tempat tidur coklat dengan seprei hijau daun, bentangan karpet bulu yang terasa sangat nyaman, sofa beludru panjang, lemari gantung dengan pintu full kaca berwarna putih, sebuah TV plasma dan sebuah meja rias. Selain itu Kyuhyun sengaja menyisakan ruang untuknya khusus bekerja. Tepat didepan jendela. Begitu banyak perabotan dibandingkan kamar Jeun hee dulu. Tapi tidak masalah, kamar seorang Kyuhyun dua kali luas kamar seorang Jeun hee.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar menuju balkon. Dia keluar dan berdiri di tepian. Merasakan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya, dia jadi rindu pulang ke rumah. Bukan rumah ini, tapi rumah dimana ada keluarganya yang lain. Keluarga yang penuh kehangatan dan cinta. Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan saat disana. Dan disini, dia masih harus berusaha.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya istirahat. Besok anda sudah mulai bekerja." suara Shindong mengingatkannya.

"Shindong hyung, tetap di sampingku. Aku ingin kau jadi orang kepercayaanku."

"Tuan muda, aku hanyalah seorang pengawal."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap Shindong dengan penuh keyakinan. "Hanya dengarkan ucapan dan perintahku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Mendengarkan ucapan tegas dan yakin itu Shindong hanya bisa mengangguk. Tentu dia akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Akan melakukan semua yang dia perintahkan dan mengabdi padanya seperti apa yang dulu dia ucapkan sebagai sumpahnya sebagai seorang pengawal. Sejak awal dia diterima bekerja disini adalah untuk menjadi pengawal Kyuhyun. Tuan Park sendiri yang memberinya perintah dan sekarang Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya. Dia senang dan bersyukur untuk itu.

Saat malam Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Waktunya makan malam. Seharian dia tidak melihat saudara-saudaranya. Entah mereka sudah tahu dan berniat menghindarinya atau memang mereka hanya akan di rumah saat hari sudah gelap. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan juga appanya yang sekarang duduk di meja paling ujung sebagai kepala keluarga.

Semua melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya selama berjalan menuju meja makan. "Selamat malam appa, hyungdeul." sapanya.

Beberapa tersenyum, appa, Sungmin hyung dan Kibum hyung. Tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung. Mereka tidak bersemangat. Hyukjae hyung bahkan enggan melihatnya. Mengabaikan respon mereka yang kurang enak dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kibum di sayap kiri sang appa. Tepat dikiri appa ada Hyukjae hyung, Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung.

Mereka memulai acara makan malam dengan dilayani beberapa maid. Berlangsung dengan sunyi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas diam-diam. Dia biasa bergurau dengan Jonghyun hyung saat makan. Tapi disini sangat sepi. Hingga makan malam berakhir. Hyukjae hendak beranjak, tapi appa segera menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah. Dia akan masuk ke perusahaan mulai besok."

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis. "Appa pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya bukan? Hebat."

Appa menatap Hyukjae tidak suka. "Kau juga mulai minggu depan segera membantu di perusahaan."

Semua memandang appa tidak percaya. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih menatap meja putih yang tidak menarik menurutnya. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat kursi kosong didepannya.

"Appa kau serius?" tanya Leeteuk sanksi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang dia lakukan selain menunggu wisuda. Selama itu dia bisa berada di perusahaan untuk belajar tentang perusahaan." Appa menegakkan badan. "Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu. Akan kuberi kaliyan kesempatan. Kyuhyun akan tetap jadi penerusku. Dia akan masuk perusahaan menggantikanku."

Bukan hal yang mudah. Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas lebih sering dibanding yang seharusnya. Melihat semua berkas perusahaan yang dia minta

dari Shindong. Pantas ayahnya putus asa dan menangis hari itu. Ada banyak kesalahan. Lebih banyak dia melihat, lebih banyak juga yang dia pikirkan.

Hari pertamanya, dia menempati kursi sang appa, hampir dia tidak istirahat dan keluar dari ruangannya. Shindong bahkan beberapa kali mengingatkannya untuk istirahat dan makan. Namun tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seolah memiliki dunia sendiri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas didepannya. Semua berkas dari tiga tahun lalu hingga sekarang.

Saat siang dia mengumumkan untuk melakukan meeting dadakan. Semua staf langsung kelabakan dan bersiap pergi ke tempat meeting. Beberapa mengeluh karena ini jam makan siang. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani membangkang perintah untuk meeting. Semua bergegas menuju tempat meeting di lantai atas.

"Apa agenda meetingnya?" tanya Leeteuk pada sekretarisnya.

Sekretaris itu tersenyum gugup. Leeteuk beralih kepada asistennya. "Mianhe, tuan. Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mengatakan apapun tentang agenda meeting hari ini."

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Menekan rasa kesalnya. Dia mengenakan jasnya dengan sedikit menyentak. Dia keluar diikuti dua orang bawahannya.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursinya saat mereka semua masuk dengan buru-buru. Tidak ada kata apapun, hingga ruangan penuh dan tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada mereka. Leeteuk dan Sungmin ada diantara mereka, berada di kursi paling dekat dengannya. Dia lega semua orang mendengarkannya. Tapi apakah setelah ini mereka akan tetap mendengarkannya?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Menyapu semua yang hadir dengan matanya. "Pertama, aku kenalkan diriku Park Kyuhyun. Meskipun Leetuk-ssi selama ini sebagai orang tertinggi di perusahaan tapi aku adalah orang yang akan mengendalikan perusahaan ini."

Sampai disini, semua berbisik-bisik. Ruangan terasa ramai untuk beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "Agenda meeting pertamaku, usulan pemecahan masalah kondisi perusahaan kita." kembali Kyuhyun menatap mereka. "Berikan usulan kaliyan."

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri mendengarkan satu persatu divisi menyarankan usulan untuk menangani masalah pailit perusahaan. Dari pengurangan karyawan, penambahan jumlah produksi hingga meminimalkan budjet bahan baku.

"Leeteuk-ssi kau punya usul yang lebih baik?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Dia merutuk dalam hati. Meeting mendadak dengan agenda yang tidak diketahuinya, bagaimana dia bisa berfikir dalam keadaan seperti ini? Setidaknya dia harus mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Memilih salah satu dari usulan yang sudah dikeluarkan atau menolaknya. Tapi hingga beberapa waktu dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun beralih kepada Sungmin, dan mendapati hal yang sama. Kyuhyun menunduk, memijit kepalanya.

"Aku yang putuskan." katanya mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Mulai sekarang kencangkan ikat pinggang kaliyan! Tanpa pengecualian posisi dan jabatan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini khususnya. Tidak ada bantahan!"

Meeteng ditutup tanpa kesempatan protes.

"Apa itu? Kyuhyun-ssi akan mengurangi gaji kita."

"Ini tidak benar. Kenapa anak kecil yang harus berkuasa?"

"Ya ampun aku bisa tidak makan ini."

Dan banyak spekulasi lainnya begitu mereka berada diluar ruangan.

Shindong membereskan beberapa map yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Tapi tuannya masih betah duduk. Mereka tidak sendiri masih ada Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan hal itu? Pengurangan gaji karyawan? Kenapa kau tidak pecat saja mereka!" Leeteuk yang lebih dulu protes.

"Hyung protes karena gaji hyung atau gaji mereka?"

Leeteuk berdiri. "Jangan main-main Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau lebih suka mereka menjadi pengangguran? Tidak memiliki pekerjaan, tidak ada penghasilan dan tidak bisa makan. Akhirnya menjadi penjahat." Kyuhyun berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. "Kita akan tahu setelah ini, sampai dimana mereka bertahan. Sungmin-ssi pergi ke pabrik dan pastikan keadaan disana."

Kemudian dia keluar diikuti Shindong. Leeteuk terlihat sangat kesal. Sungmin hanya melihatnya hingga dia keluar dengan membanting pintu. "Henry kita ke pabrik sekarang." intruksi Sungmin pada asistennya.

Shindong tidak mengerti. Setelah meeting, Kyuhyun tidak langsung ke ruangannya melainkan keluar kantor. Dia tidak bertanya karena Kyuhyun terlihat masih memeriksa berkasnya meskipun didalam mobil. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat seperti sauna.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menatap Shindong. Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan bertemu seseorang. Hyung mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut."

Changmin mendatangi Kibum di kelasnya. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun alias Jeun hee. Sahabatnya itu tidak masuk hari ini. Kenapa bertanya pada Kibum? Karena itulah yang dikatakan Jonghyun saat Changmin datang bertanya. 'Tanya saja pada Kembarannya!' begitu jawaban Jonghyun hyung. Nadanya ketus lagi. Changmin jadi tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Dari rumah dia sudah bertekad untuk menemui Kibum di sekolah. Disinilah dia sekarang. Mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum yang menurutnya singkat padat tapi tidak jelas.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Dia bekerja di perusahaan menggantikan appa."

Apa maksudnya bekerja? Jeun hee masih kelas XI senior high school. Bagaimana mungkin bekerja di perusahaan? Hansan group lagi, itu perusahaan besar yang kabarnya pailit sekarang.

Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Changmin, Kibum mencoba menjelaskan. Changmin malah semakin melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kaget karena ternyata Jeun hee alias Kyuhyun sudah menamatkan kuliyahnya, di Harvaerd pula, jurusan bisnis di usia 15 tahun. Changmin mangap sangat lebar. Air liurnya sampai menetes. Kibum menyingkir takut liurnya kena dia.

"Yak, Kibum! Kau bercanda kan?" teriak Cangmin memburu Kibum. Kibum menghindar. Donghae datang. Melihat Kibum yang seperti diserang Changmin dia segera menolong. Menghalangi Changmin yang terus berusaha mendapatkan Kibum. Alhasil justru Changmin dan Donghae yang bergelut. Tidak sampai jotos-jotosan, hanya Changmin yang ditarik Donghae tapi Changmin bertahan dan terus berteriak pada Kibum.

"Yak, Kibum! Jelaskan padaku! Jeun hee sudah sarjana begitu maksudmu?! Mustahil! Dia pembohong besar! Jeunnieeeee kau tega sekali padaku!"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya. Jam menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Pekerjaannya tidak selesai untuk hari itu. Tapi ada lebih banyak yang harus dia lakukan esok pagi. Begitu pulang dia merasa tidak punya tenaga lagi dan hanya ingin tidur.

Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Melepas sepatu dan pakaiannya lalu menggantinya dengan piyama biru yang dia bawa dari rumah keluaga Lee. Kyuhyun tidak juga bangun sampai seseorang itu selesai menyelimutinya. Membelai rambutnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Tbc-


	19. Chapter 19

Satu bulan berlalu. Kyuhyun pergi pagi dan pulang malam setiap harinya. Bahkan hari minggu dia keluar entah kemana. Leeteuk tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Tapi mereka memilih diam dan membiarkannya. Leeteuk khawatir. Perusahaan mengalami goncangan besar sejak Kyuhyun datang. Semua karyawan mengalami keresahan dan banyak dari mereka yang mengundurkan diri. Appa sendiri tidak berkomentar dan sekali berkomentar sangat menyebalkan. 'Perhatikan dan belajarlah dari apa yang dia lakukan.'

Apanya? Dimata Leeteuk Kyuhyun justru membuat keadaan semakin genting. Hyukjae yang orang barupun kebingungan. Dia masuk disaat yang tidak tepat sepertinya. Dikantor dia hanya duduk di ruangannya memeriksa berkas tidak penting dan sesekali bergunjing dengan yang lain. Dari sana dia banyak mendengarkan keluh kesah dan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan selama Kyuhyun memimpin. Kyuhyun dibanding-bandingkan dengan Leeteuk dan appa mereka. Hingga terkadang pembicaraan merembet ke hal-hal lain seperti produksi perusahaan, keuntungan perusahaan, bahan baku, pemasaran dan semuanya. Ada juga mereka membicarakan masalah pribadi dan urusan asmara. Benar-benar membuang waktu menurutnya.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Dia berada dikantor setiap hari. Datang pagi, keluar di jam makan siang dan kembali saat malam. Sungmin terlihat keluar masuk ruangan Kyuhyun untuk melaporkan keadaan pabrik. Sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya tidak habis pikir entah apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak jarang dia melakukan meeting dadakan dengan agenda tidak diketahui.

Seperti sekarang semua kelabakan untuk menuju ruang meeting.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya sekali. Semua memperhatikan. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya hari tenang kaliyan harus berakhir sekarang!"

Semua saling tatap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyiapkan berkas dan meminta Shindong membagikannya. "Disana ada daftar perusahaan yang harus kaliyan dapatkan sebagai rekanan, putuskan hubungan kerja sama dan daftar nama orang yang harus kaliyan rekrut kembali ke perusahaan."

Leeteuk dan yang lain tercengang melihat daftar yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun. "Kau meminta kami melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ohya, halaman kedua adalah daftar nama mutasi jabatan dan divisi, jika ada protes tentang itu bisa langsung ke tempatku."

"Kau mengganti kepala gudang pabrik dengan yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sungmin-ssi tahu alasannya, Leeteuk-ssi bisa bertanya padanya nanti. Sekarang," Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu karyawannya. "Selamat berjuang untuk pekerjaan kaliyan! Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya. "Leeteuk-ssi sempatkan dirimu untuk ketempatku, atau aku yang akan ke tempatmu." Kyuhyun menutup meeting dan pergi.

Leeteuk berdiri melihat sungmin berdiri. "Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menoleh. "Ne, hyung?"

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kepala gudang pabrik diganti?"

"Itu, karena dia melakukan kecurangan."

"Apa?" yang lain ikut mendengarkan. Ada yang akan keluar tapi tidak jadi. "Ingat Kyuhyun memintaku ke pabrik? Aku datang, tidak ada masalah. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali memintaku datang kesana. Hingga berulang, terakhir dia menyuruhku memeriksa lebih teliti. Jangan lewatkan satu informasi apapun, bahkan jika harus meminta data paling kecil sekalipun. Aku memeriksa semuanya hingga kepalaku hampir pecah. Baru aku sadari kuantitas barang berbeda dari data terlapor. Aku tidak mengerti, itu bisa terjadi."

Leeteuk tidak tahu hal itu bisa terjadi di pabriknya. "Lalu kenapa tidak dipecat?"

"Kyuhyun tidak memberi perintah pecat."

Leeteuk berfikir sejenak. Kemudian membuka kembali berkasnya. Benar saja. Dia baru paham sekarang. Semua daftar perusahaan adalah perusahaan yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Hansan group sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih beberapa untuk direkrut dan memilih beberapa yang harus diputus kerja samanya. Begitu pula dengan nama-nama calon karyawan, beberapa Leeteuk mengenalnya sebagai mantan karyawan yang kena phk saat dia menjabat. Dia tidak tahu berdasar apa pertimbangan itu, tapi dia rasa dia akan diam sekarang. Dia ingat nasihat appanya untuk melihat dan belajar dari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Namun dia ragu dia tidak akan tersingkir dari perusahaan suatu hari nanti.

"Hyung, apa perusahaan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita harus berusaha. Untuk sekarang biarkan Kyuhyun menanganinya."

Kibum menatap mereka yang satu persatu memasuki rumah. Dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun. Terlihat lebih lelah dari yang lain. Dia beranjak mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Saat Kyuhyun masuk, Kibum juga masuk. Dia melihat adiknya seperti biasa. Masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menelungkup di kasur. Kibum tersenyum kecil sebelum memulai apa yang sering dia lakukan.

"Berhenti melakukannya, Kibum."

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kyuhyun beringsut bangun dan melepas sepatunya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum setiap malam untuknya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya. Kau sudah cukup lelah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, jadi biarkan aku sedikit berguna untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Kelak kau juga akan melakukan hal yang kulakukan sekarang. Saat ini lebih baik kau belajar dengan baik dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan tumbang sebelum kau juga berguna untuk perusahaan."

Kibum berdecak. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berbicara manis padanya. Kibum naik ke ranjang dan duduk disana. "Aku merasa tidak berguna melihat kaliyan kerja keras setiap hari sedangkan aku hanya sekolah, makan dan tidur. Rasanya aku seperti beban."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum kurang suka. "Keluar, jika kau hanya membicarakan hal tidak penting."

"Itu penting bagiku." Kibum bersikeras.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri seraya mengeluh. "Kau bodoh! Aku bahkan ingin bersenang-senang sepertimu tapi tidak bisa. Kau malah mengeluh. Keluar, aku tidak mau mendengarkan pengecut sepertimu." Kyuhyun menendang Kibum pergi. Kibum mendengus lalu beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kibum." panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh. "Jaga kesehatan jika kau masih ingin berguna."

Kibum tersenyum. Mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap langit kamarnya. 'Jonghyun hyung, bogoshippo.'

Shindong menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang akan keluar kantor. "Tuan muda pergi lagi?"

"Tentu, tapi kita harus belanja dulu."

Mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun hanya berputar di tempat itu. Sesekali dia berhenti melihat barang, bertanya berapa harganya kemudian pergi tanpa membeli. Pernah sekali dia membeli, itupun barang tidak penting. Leeteuk tidak paham.

"Menurut hyung, apa tempat ini bagus?"

"Kurasa ini cukup bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan barangnya?"

Shindong semakin tidak mengerti. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuan tuan muda kemari?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bilang untuk berbelanja, kan?"

Shindong diam. "Tapi kau hanya membeli cemilan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan pergi. Shindong mengikuti. "Barang gelap yang keluar dari gudang kita, apa hyung pernah berfikir kemana barang itu pergi?"

Shindong berfikir. "Ke luar kota mungkin."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata, itu di distributorkan ke pusat perbelanjaan sebesar ini?" Kyuhyun berhenti memandang Shindong.

"Maksud tuan muda?" Shindong memutar kepalanya melihat pusat perbelanjaan tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan cemilan yang dia beli. "Mungkin saja, hyung."

Shindong memperhatikan cemilan tersebut. Tidak salah lagi itu produksi Hansan group.

"Kita di korea produksi makanan instan, kudapan, dan bahan baku kering. Kita melakukannya dengan susah payah, tapi karena pegawai melakukan kecurangan. Bahkan menjual barang produksi kita dengan harga lebih tinggi dari yang kita tentukan. Yang mengerikan mereka mengakali barang untuk mendapat keuntungan lebih besar. Kita dirugikan cukup besar dan memiliki citra buruk karena hal itu."

Kyuhyun menepuk Shindong. Mereka berlalu. Shindong terus berada disisinya. Mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Mendengarkan ucapan dan segala perintahnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sudah Shindong tahu sejak sebulan sudah tidak terkejut lagi siapa orang yang Kyuhyun temui saat ini. Kim Young Woon alias Kangin. Seorang sarjana pertanian sekaligus pemilik perkebunan buah dan sayur. Namanya sering muncul di majalah botani dengan artikel pengembangan tanaman dan penelitiannya. "Tuan muda tidak menyerah." pikirnya.

Kangin adalah orang yang keras dan temperamental. Shindong tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bersabar menghadapinya.

"Annyeong, Kangin ahjussi."

Kangin menoleh. "Kau datang lagi!" serunya kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau memenuhi permintaan kaliyan! Pergilah, kau hanya membuang waktu kesini."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku pikir juga begitu. Karena itu aku datang hanya untuk berkunjung. Hanya melihat orang tua yang sudah lanjut usia."

Kangin melempar skop yang dia pegang. Berdiri dengan susah payah. Dia yang sudah tua, sudah terlihat bungkuk dan lemah. "Apa kau bilang, hah?! Anak muda kurang ajar! Akan kuberi kau pelajaran!" Kangin maju untuk memukul Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menghindar. Tertawa, Kyuhyun mempermainkan Kangin yang gerakannya lambat. Shindong sesekali mengulurkan tangan untuk menopang Kangin yang oleng. Beberapa menit mereka seperti itu. Sampai Kangin menyerah. Dia ngos-ngosan, terduduk di tanah.

"Aigooo, usia memang tidak bisa diterka." keluh Kangin.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi kupanggil saja, haraboji?"

"YAA!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Berhadapan dengan Kangin jadi ingat Heechul hyung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyerah, ya. Padahal aku sudah lelah melihatmu hampir sebulan ini datang."

Benar Kyuhyun selalu pergi menemui orang ini. Membujuknya untuk mau bekerja sama dengan Hansan group sebagai penyedia bahan baku tetap untuk produksi olahan Hansan Group. Penyuplai sebelumnya sudah memutus kerja sama. Jadi Kyuhyun harus bisa memperoleh penyuplai baru yang jauh lebih berkualitas dari segi barang dan jasanya. Pilihannya jatuh pada Kangin.

"Pertama kali melihatmu di sauna, aku pikir kau penjahat. Tapi pakaianmu rapi dan manis."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Anniyo aku tampan, Ajussi."

"Kau manis, seperti anak anjing, menggemaskan. Tapi sangat kurang ajar. Dan keras kepala."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku sudah katakan, aku akan terus datang sampai Ajussi mau menerima kerja sama kita. Penuhi stok bahan baku ke kami."

Kangin kembali berdecak. "Apa jika besok aku mati, kau juga akan mendesakku seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan datang sebelum kau mati! Itu pasti!"

Kangin menatap kesungguhan di wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Ada seorang pemuda yang berusaha dengan gigih untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Dia jadi ingat dirinya sewaktu muda. Dulu dia berandalan. Orang bilang dia tidak akan jadi sukses. Dia merasa terhina sampai dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan pada mereka dia juga bisa sukses. Sejak saat itu dia berubah. Berusaha dengan gigih mengolah lahan orang tuanya. Selama perjuangannya tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakan seorang petani akan tetap jadi petani. Maka dia bertekad untuk menjadi petani yang sukses dan terkenal. Dari hasil menanam dia menyisihkan uang untuk kuliyah. Mengambil jurusan pertanian. Seorang petanipun butuh ilmu, begitu menurutnya. Dia berjuang siang malam dan melakukan sebaik mungkin. Menutup telinga dari hinaan dan celaan mereka yang meremehkan. Hingga dia sesukses sekarang. Tapi sayang dia hidup sendiri. istrinya meninggal sebelum mereka dikarunia seorang anak. Dan dia terlanjur jatuh cinta hingga tidak bisa berpaling ke wanita lain. "Istriku pernah bilang, dia menginginkan anak segigih dan sekeras kepala diriku, agar menjadi orang sukses sepertiku. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya. Dia meninggal sangat cepat dan aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi."

Kangin menatap langit. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku untuk kerja sama ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kepercayaan dan tanggung jawabku."

Kangin menggeleng. "Itu tidak cukup. Apapun yang kumau, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ajussi kau banyak maunya. Baiklah, tapi jangan minta aku menyerahkan perusahaanku padamu, ini bukan milikku dan tidak akan jadi milikku. Jadi kita sepakat?"

Kangin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun tanda kesepakatan mereka dimulai sejak hari itu. Shindong tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berhasil meluluhkan hati Kangin. Tidak sia-sia kegigihannya selama ini.

Tbc-

PS: Mianhe….. Soal perusahaan atau bisnis, tolong dimaafkan penulisan, penjabaran dan ceritanya. Aku bukan orang bisnis tapi maksa nulis chapter yang beginian. Harus soalnya. Pokoknya anggap aja Kyuhyun orang yang bisa diandalkan di perusahaan melebihi saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Sekali lagi Jeongmal mianhe….!

Gak review ga pa-pa. mau review silahkan, muji, nyela, kritik, saran silahkan :)

Aku terbuka dan legowo menerima semuanya. Salam :)


	20. Chapter 20

Tiga setengah tahun kemudian.

Kyuhyun berdiri menjabat tangan rekan kerjanya. Mereka tersenyum dan berpisah saat itu juga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Dia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing jasnya. Shindong menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Aahh aku ingin makan ice cream," keluhnya. Dia menatap Shindong memohon. Shindong menghela nafas.

"Mianhe, tuan muda harus mengurangi konsumsi ice cream."

"Ck. Mengurangi apanya, kau melarangku makan ice cream." Kyuhyun berdecak. Dia berdiri. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang hari ini. Hyung kembalilah ke kantor. Laporkan padaku apapun yang terjadi disana."

"Baik tuan."

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya ingin lebih rileks setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus hal lain. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan Shindong yang sering mengingatkan dan mengurusnya dia tidak tahu dia akan sekumel apa sekarang. Dia memang tidak salah memilih Shindong menjadi kaki tangannya. Dia orang yang telaten dan setia.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Dia keluar dan berjalan di sekitar. Disalah satu tempat dia merasa tertarik. Dia melihat beberapa anak bermain bola di taman itu. Ibu mereka tidak jauh dari mereka, mengobrol dan sesekali berteriak pada anak mereka untuk bermain dengan baik dan jangan bertengkar. Kyuhyun melihat seorang bocah pendek menendang bola dan dikejar yang lain. Mereka terlihat seru dan bersenang-senang. Khas anak kecil. Belum mengerti persaingan dan menang. Tahunya hanya bermain dan merasa senang. Anak polos yang beruntung. Puas dengan pemandangn itu Kyuhyun kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Bukan kehendak otaknya. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan membiarkan kakinya melangkah bebas. Dia bahkan meninggalkan taman dan menyebarangi jalan raya. Berjalan di daerah pertokoan. Banyak anak muda yang berlalu lalang, dan sekedar nongkrong didepan mini market. Kyuhyun berhenti saat sampai di kerumunan. Orang-orang itu berkumpul untuk melihat seseorang menari strip dance. Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia cukup terhibur melihat bagaimana orang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa dan terlihat mengagumkan. Selesai menari orang itu melepas topi dan mengangsurkannya ada mereka yang datang. Kyuhyun ikut mengeluarkan uang dan memasukkan ke dalam topi.

Dia kembali berjalan, memasuki sebuah kedai kopi. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Menanyakan pesanan. Kyuhyun meringis saat pelayan tersebut mengulang pesanannya dengan berkernyit dahi. Segelas air putih. Ini kedai kopi bukan dapur rumah, begitu pikir si pelayan berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling. Café biasa seperti pada umumnya. Segerombol pemuda masuk. Satu diantara mereka sedang di bully rupanya. Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Masih bisa tersenyum meski kepala dan sebagian tubuh atasnya basah.

"Ah, kaliyan seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Berikan saja aku hadiah." protesnya. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk didekat Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau sudah sangat beruntung meski tanpa hadiah. Tahun ini ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan hari Gwan Rye. Keluargamu pasti mempersiapkan acara meriah untuk besok."

"Ne. kami sengaja merayakannya sekarang karena besok kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Aigo besok kau sudah resmi disebut dewasa." mereka mengacak rambut pemuda itu dengan gemas.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar itu. Dia jadi ingat Gwan Rye tahun lalu. Kibum mendapat perayaan kecil di rumah. Semua keluarga dan teman dekatnya berkumpul. Hanya dia yang tidak ada. Dia pergi ke luar kota untuk bisnis. Appa, Sungmin hyung dan kibum menelephone mengucapkan selamat. Dia sendiri lupa tentang itu dan baru teringat saat mereka menelephone. Malam itu juga dia keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Mencari pakaian tradisional untuk merayakannya sendiri. Dia mengenakan pakaian itu lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya dan berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Dia memejamkan mata dan berdo'a. Mengucap terima kasih pada Tuhan dan meminta hal-hal baik untuk dia dan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia buru-buru mengusapnya. Bergegas dia beranjak pergi. Padahal sedetik kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan air putihnya. Pelayan itu celingukan mencarinya, kebingungan dia membawa kembali air putih itu.

Kyuhyun kembali ke mobilnya. Merundukkan kepala di stir. Memejamkan mata. Dia sedang menenangkan diri. Hatinya yang kembali sakit mengingat waktu yang sudah dia lalui. Dia tidak pernah mau megakui rasa sakit itu. Juga tidak ingin menyesal akan keputusannya kembali ke keluarga Park. Tapi dia tidak sanggup menyembunyikannya saat sendiri seperti ini. Tiba-tiba menangis. Tiba-tiba merasa hancur.

Tiga tahun lebih dia menjalani hari di keluarga Park. Dia tidak lagi menjadi boneka sang ayah. Dia mulai bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri dalam pekerjaan tanpa harus dikekang sang ayah. Namun hubungannya dengan hyungdeulnya terasa semakin jauh. Terutama dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung. Di perusahaan mereka masih bersikap profesional. Namun tidak jarang mereka berada dalam kondisi yang buruk. Bersitegang dalam pendapat dan keputusan perusahaan. Apalagi dengan Hyukjae hyung. Hampir setiap hari dia tidak bisa bersikap baik. Belum lagi saat di rumah. Jika Leeteuk hyung akan jadi sangat pendiam begitu Kyuhyun muncul, Hyukjae hyung akan langsung pergi kalau dia muncul. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah lagi makan satu meja. Kyuhyun lebih memilih makan di luar. Hanya terkadang saja kalau Sungmin hyung, Kibum atau appa memaksanya untuk makan bersama maka dia akan ikut makan.

Seharusnya dia sudah harus pergi. Perusahaan sudah membaik. Keuangan sudah berjalan lancar. Tapi appa melarangnya untuk pergi. Dia tidak tega. Kekhawatiran appa sama dengan kekhawatirannya. Ketiga saudaranya belum sepenuhnya mandiri dan kompeten untuk dia tinggal. Mereka masih harus banyak belajar. Dia diam-diam terus mengawasi dan mengatur agar mereka bisa bertahan di dunia bisnis ini. Meskipun sulit dan membutuhkan banyak tenaga, dia tetap melakukannya. Mencari cara agar mereka tidak kesulitan. Menutupi semua kerugian dan kegagalan proyek yang sudah diambil saudaranya. Itu bukan hal mudah. Untuk menutupi kerugian dia harus mencari keuntungan lain. Untuk mengganti kegagalan dia harus berusaha memulihkannya. Dan dia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Mereka hanya tahu beres.

Terkadang dia ingin menyerah. Dia ingin lari seperti saat usianya 15 tahun. Namun setiap kali keinginan itu muncul, dirinya sendiri mengingatkannya. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, yang lari saat ada masalah. Hadapi dan jangan menyerah. Maka keinginanya lenyap saat itu juga. Membesarkan hati dengan harapan-harapan dan mimpi-mimpi muluk. Dia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri akan sesuatu yang indah di masa depan.

Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan keluarga Lee? Dengan Changmin dan semua orang yang dia kenal dulu?

Dia masih ingat mereka dan sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi Changmin pergi keluar negeri untuk kuliyah. Dia bilang dia tidak mau kalah dengannya yang lulus dari Harvard. Dengan Lee's family dia masih berhubungan. Karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka sangat jarang bertemu bahkan nyaris tidak bertemu dan berhubungan lewat telephone. Terakhir bertemu adalah dua tahun lalu dan canggung. Dia merasa bersalah karena belum bisa menepati janji untuk kembali. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu Kyuhyun jadi merasa sangat kesepian dan sendirian. Ini jauh lebih sulit dari keadaannya yang dulu. Dengan merasakan kebebasan dan kasih sayang sebelumnya dia jauh merasa sakit. Dia jauh lebih terluka dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, saat merasakan getaran dari sana. "Yeobseyo?"

 _'Kyunie, kapan kau pulang?'_

Kyuhyun melihat keluar dan terkejut. Hari sudah gelap tanpa dia sadari. Dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, kali ini dia merutuki kebodohannya mengetahui ini sudah jam 10 malam. Apa tadi dia ketiduran atau malah pingsan? Pantas Sungmin hyung menghubunginya. Hyungnya itu selalu yang cerewet kalau dia pulang malam.

 _'Apa kau sudah makan? Kau kemana saja? Cepatlah pulang. Kibum dan appa khawatir.'_

Setelah mendapat pesan itu dia memutus sambungan telephone. Menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya ke jalan raya. Dia merasa tubuhnya jadi kaku dan ingin segera berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersabar lagi pagi itu. Sekilas membaca laporan dia menutup berkas itu dengan kasar. Keluar dengan langkah lebar. Melewati beberapa bodyguard, masuk ke lift turun satu tingkat. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dia keluar dengan cepat. Dengan langkah yang semakin lebar dia lebih cepat sampai di tempat yang dia tuju. Ruangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkejut saat Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan melempar berkas ke atas mejanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Kau bodoh atau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan?! Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan sesuka hatimu tanpa persetujuanku?!"

Hyukjae terperanjat oleh sikap Kyuhyun kali ini. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia lihat Kyuhyun berteriak keras tidak terkontrol. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya memburu. Tapi Hyukjae bukan orang yang akan tunduk hanya karena itu. Dia mengambil berkas itu dan membukanya. Dia tersenyum sinis. Menutup berkas dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Persetujuanmu? Aku tidak perlu. Aku sudah melihat prospeknya, ini akan sangat menguntungkan perusahaan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, hingga kuku-kukunya melukai telapaknya. Dia memejamkan mata. Membuka mulut untuk bernafas. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka matanya. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku muak hyung. Apapun yang aku lakukan rasanya percuma di mata kaliyan!" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae kecewa. Dia berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Hyukjae. Wajahnya pucat dan sedikit oleng. Leeteuk berfikir mereka bertengkar lagi, dia buru-buru masuk ke ruangan Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, waeyo?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Dia hanya sedang marah karena ini."

Leeteuk menerima berkas yang jadi persoalan itu. Matanya terbelalak. "Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganti suplayer kita? Kenapa kau tidak katakan ini sebelumnya denganku?"

"Hyung tenang saja. Aku sudah memeriksa benar-benar kali ini. Dari sana kita mendapatkan harga murah dengan bahan kualitas bagus. Ini adalah cara agar kita bisa menunjukkan diri bahwa kita mampu, hyung. Kita tidak harus terus menerus menggunakan caranya dan menerima perintah darinya. Kita juga bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk perusahaan."

Sungmin masuk dan mengambil berkas tersebut tanpa permisi. Reaksinya sama terkejutnya dengan Leeteuk. "Hyukkie, jangan hanya mementingkan modal kecil untung besar. Kau sudah pernah ditipu dan kau ingin mengulanginya lagi?"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Percayalah padaku. Aku mengenal suplayer ini, dia temanku sendiri. Dia mengirimkan sampelnya pagi ini. Kaliyan bisa lihat nanti."

Sungmin tidak yakin. Hyukjae pernah ditipu oleh seorang suplayer. Dan mereka rugi besar. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa menangani entah dengan cara apa. Wajar jika Kyuhyun marah, Hyukjae mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Kau sudah mentranfer pembayaran?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku membayarnya separuh dan separuh lagi menunggu barangnya datang."

Sungmin beralih keluar setelah menghela nafas berat. Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae dengan perasaan bimbang. Entah kenapa dia merasa ragu. Tapi Hyukjae terlihat sangat yakin. Dia mencoba berfikir positif. Suplayer tersebut teman Hyukjae sendiri. Dia tidak akan ditipu oleh temannya. Seperti itu dia mensugesti dirinya. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa cemas. Melihat Kyuhyun sepucat itu dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Hyukjae salah kali ini. Mereka sudah sering melakukan kesalahan. Leeteuk sadar akan hal itu. Tapi karena Kyuhyun, mereka masih mampu mempertahankan perusahaan. Lima bulan awal Kyuhyun masuk terasa berat. Namun keadaan kembali tenang begitu produksi pertama selesai dan perusahaan kembali bangkit. Gaji karyawan kembali normal dan mereka mendapat ganti rugi karena sudah bertahan di masa sulit.

Semua masalah teratasi selama ini. Tapi bagaimana jika kali ini mereka tidak mampu mengatasi hal ini?

"Hyung, kenapa secemas itu? Aku akan pastikan kita mendapatkan barangnya tepat waktu. Kumohon percayalah." kata Hyukjae melihat kecemasan di wajah Leeteuk.

Shindong mengobati telapak Kyuhyun yang terluka oleh ulah sendiri. Dia khawatir melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar seolah tidak merasakan sakit saat lukanya diobati.

"Tuan muda." panggil Shindong selesai dia membalut kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergeming. Sekali lagi Shindong memanggil. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak menatap Shindong, tersenyum lemah. Kemudian kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku lelah hyung." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Shindong mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas. Saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun dia merasa sedih. Kyuhyun berubah dari tiga tahun lalu. Fisiknya berubah banyak. Wajahnya tirus, berat badannya turun drastis, muncul kerutan di keningnya yang tertutupi poni, dan rambutnya rontok. Dia masih ingat Kyuhyun yang segar bugar, pipi cubby, rambut tebal dan bibirnya yang merah cerah. Namun Kyuhyun dihadapannya sekarang mengenaskan. Apa hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan? Apa hanya dirinya yang peduli? apa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat? Anak ini tersiksa lahir batinnya. Fisiknya dan jiwanya menderita. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tubuh ringkih itu tumbang. Apa hari itu mereka akan sadar begitu pentingnya Kyuhyun bagi mereka. Begitu baik hatinya, yang dengan kesabaran tinggi menghadapi mereka. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyerah meski tubuhnya mengeluh. Kyuhyun yang selalu menutupi semua kekurangan dan kesalahan mereka. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Dia berharap kelak mereka sadari diri dan bisa melihat semua pengorbanan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu harapannya.

"Suruh orang memeriksa suplayer itu. Jika ada hal mencurigakan segera tangani." perintah Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya. Matanya meredup, tubuhnya oleng ke samping yang langsung di tangkap Shindong dengan cekatan. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kesadaran mendadak.

"Ne, tuan muda. Aku pasti akan mengurusnya untukmu." Shindong masih menjawab meski Kyuhyun sudah terpejam sepenuhnya. Dia menatap sedih wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya yang sangat ringan. Memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dia membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat biasa jika keadaannya seperti sekarang ini. Rumah sakit.

Tbc-


	21. Chapter 21

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang akan menaiki tangga berhenti. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum pada appa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau baru pulang? Kemana saja kau?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan dimana dia kemarin hingga malam dan baru pulang sepagi ini. "Kupikir appa masih tidur." Kyuhyun melihat appanya sudah rapi. "Appa mau kemana?"

"Kau mulai pikun? Hari ini aku kembali ke amerika."

Kyuhyun baru ingat sekarang. Hari ini appanya kembali ke amerika. Enam tahun lalu tuan Park meninggalkan Korea bukan hanya untuk berdiam, namun juga untuk memulai bisnis bidang lain di amerika. Bisnisnya berkembang baik hingga sekarang. Dan sejak Kyuhyun kembali ke keluarga Park, tuan Park memang sering pulang pergi amerika. Lebih sering menetap di amerika sebenarnya. Dia hanya pulang jika sedang ada urusan disini atau untuk berkunjung saja.

Kyuhyun memeluk appanya. "Jaga diri appa disana. Jaga kesehatan dan seringlah menelepon."

Tuan Park mengernyit heran. Saat balas memeluk Kyuhyun dia merasa tubuh putranya menyusut banyak. "Kau kurusan?" tanyanya mengabaikan pesan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Menggembungkan pipi. "Ini karena appa. Cepat beri keputusan. Leetuk hyung sudah berkembang jauh sekarang."

"Jangan harap. Hyungmu yang lain masih belum ada apa-apanya. Leeteuk masih kerepotan mengurus Hyukjae." tolak appa.

Namun dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang. 'Itulah kesalahanmu, appa. Kau memberikan semuanya padaku, tapi tidak untuk anakmu yang lain. Jika kau berikan apa yang kau berikan padaku untuk mereka, mereka pasti mampu. Bimbinganmu, ajaranmu, nasehatmu, semua ilmumu jika kau juga membaginya pada mereka, mereka juga akan berkembang dan semampu diriku. Kau hanya harus percaya. Mulailah percaya bahwa putra-putramu juga mampu jadi sehebat dirimu.' itulah yang pernah dikatakan Kyuhyun saat dulu kembali padanya. Appa mulai memahami dan mengerti maksudnya. Perlahan dia mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Appa sebenarnya peduli. Sudah sejak setahun lalu appa mulai memperhatikan Leeteuk. Dia sedikit demi sedikit menyangkal pendapatnya tentang anak-anaknya dan mulai membuka kesempatannya.

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau ubah keputusanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng yakin. "Tenang saja appa. Aku tetap putramu."

Appa menghela nafas panjang. Tahu tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun ini dia baru sadar putranya banyak berubah. Atau inilah sifat aslinya. Keras kepala, merajuk, sedikit manja dan peduli. Dia menyesal tidak mengenali sifat itu lebih awal. Itu salahnya. Demi mewujudkan memiliki penerus yang sempurna, dia mengorbankan hidup Kyuhyun. Memaksanya menjadi apa yang dia inginkan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun melepas appanya di depan pintu. Setelah tidak terlihat mobil yang membawa sanga appa, dia berbalik. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Semua orang belum bangun. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Hyukjae pasti kelelahan. Kibum sendiri tidak boleh bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun meniti tangga ke atas. Menyingkap lengan kemejanya sampai atas siku. Di lipatan dalam siku ada plester yang menempel. Kyuhyun meringis saat mengusapnya. Rasanya nyeri harus semalaman memakai infus. Dia manyun saat ingat dirinya membutuhkan perawatan tersebut. Habis tangga, dia menurunkan kembali lengan kemejanya. Berbelok ke kiri menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar sudah berpakaian santai. Celana selutut dan kaos lengan panjang putih. Dia masuk ke kamar Kibum. Menghampiri Kibum yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Beberapa bulan terakhir kondisi Kibum menurun,terjadi kerusakan pada fungsi hatinya. Dokter mengatakan itu terjadi karena komplikasi. Dia harus absen dari kampus dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hingga nanti.

"Cepat sembuh Kibum." ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun mengusap lengan saudaranya sebelum beranjak keluar. Tubuhnya sendiri masih butuh banyak istirahat. Dia ingin seharian tidur, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya memiliki beberapa jam hingga siang nanti menghadiri rapat dan mengurus beberapa hal di kantor.

Jam sebelas dia terbangun. Tubuhnya sedikit segar tapi tidak berpengaruh banyak. Dia mengeluh merasakan nyeri di pinggang dan sakit kepala. Tapi ingat banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini, dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan bersiap. Dia selalu mengabaikannya demi perusahaan dan demi saudara-saudaranya. Tapi butuh berapa lama lagi sampai mereka bisa ia tinggal?

Dia sampai di kantor tepat jam 12 siang. Semua staf sedang istirahat. Shindong menyambutnya didepan ruangan. Terlihat khawatir. "Kau seharusnya istirahat lebih lama lagi."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Shindong. Melewati masuk ke dalam ruangan. Shindong mengikuti.

"Kau kabur dari rumah sakit." kembali Shindong berbicara.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menatap tajam Shindong. "Aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan itu disini. Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan?"

Shindong menghela nafas. Selalu begini kalau dia sedang membahas kesehatan Kyuhyun. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan dokter kemarin. Kyuhyun memiliki kesempatan sembuh tinggi kalau saja dia bisa menjaga pikirannya dari stress dan tekanan. Shindong mendapat teguran setiap kali kondisi Kyuhyun drop karena stress atau tekanan batin. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

"Aku sudah mengirim orang untuk menyelidikinya. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan."

Kyuhyun termenung. Dia berharap kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Hyukjae mudah sekali tergiur oleh bujuk rayu. Obsesinya untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan diri, membuatnya khawatir. Dulu juga karena barang yang ditawarkan murah Hyukjae mau saja menerima kerja sama. Kyuhyun takut Hyukjae terus seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin hyungnya lebih teliti dan waspada dalam mengurus perusahaan maupun melakukan kerja sama dengan pihak-pihak tertentu. Kalau perlu harus mengetahui sedetail-detailnya pihak klaen agar mereka bisa menghadapi segala kemungkinan, baik kerja sama berjalan lancar atau justru mengalami kegagalan. Mereka harus bisa berfikir sebagai pebisnis. Menimbangkan segala hal dan sisi untuk menentukan sebuah keputusan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun menghalau semua pikirannya. Kepalanya mulai sakit. Bahkan pandangannya sedikit buram. "Pergilah. Segera kembali kalau perutmu kenyang."

Shindong mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau ingin kupesankan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hem."

Shindong permisi pergi.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakannya. Terkadang tidak tertahankan.

"Gweanchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar pandangannya jelas. "Gweanchanayo." jawab Kyuhyun seraya menegakkan punggung. Sungmin meletakkan sesuatu di mejanya.

"Aku lihat kau masuk tadi. Aku pesankan makanan dari kantin, makanlah."

Kyuhyun melihat makanan yang dibawakan Sungmin. Makanan penuh daging, berwarna merah, rasanya pedas dan manis.

Sungmin duduk, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat makanan tersebut. "Kau tidak suka? Kau suka daging, kan?"

Ya. Kyuhyun sangat suka daging dengan banyak bumbu. Sayangnya sudah lama dia tidak memakan makanan seperti itu lagi. Kyuhyun menutup kembali makanan tersebut. "Aku belum lapar hyung. Kumakan nanti saja."

Sungmin tidak menyahut. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya kelelahan."

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia berdiri pamit pergi.

Saat di luar dia melihat sekretaris Kyuhyun menerima sesuatu dari kurir. Setelah kurir pergi Sungmin mendekatinya. "Apa itu?"

"Makanan untuk sajangnim. Shindong-ssi yang mengirimnya."

"Aku sudah mengantarkan makanan untuk sajangnim, itu untukmu saja."

Sekretaris itu tersenyum canggung. "Tapi ini berbeda, Sungmin-ssi. Sajangnim selalu memakan makanan yang seperti ini."

Dahi Sungmin berkerut heran. Dia mengambil bungkusan di tangan wanita cantik tersebut lantas membuka isinya dan terkejut. "Apa ini?" Nasi putih dan tahu kukus? Yang benar saja. Kyuhyun memakan makanan seperti ini?

Sekretaris itu menatap Sungmin takut. "Ne. Aku rasa sajangnim dalam program diet."

Sungmin meletakkan kembali makanan tersebut. Dia menatap pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa adiknya sangat aneh. Sejak kapan dia makan tanpa daging dan cukup dengan tahu kukus? Pantas dia kurusan. Lain kali dia akan mengajak adiknya makan dan menraktirnya makanan enak. Mereka jarang sekali makan bersama. Hanya saat appa atau Kibum memaksanya saja dia baru makan di meja. Itupun dia makan sedikit dan akan segera pergi.

"Hyukjae, kapan suplayermu itu akan mengirim barangnya?"

Leeteuk bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Ini sudah lewat satu hari dari perjanjian waktu kirim. Hyukjae juga tidak mengerti. Sejak tadi dia mencoba menghubungi suplayer yang katanya temannya itu. Dia sudah mentransfer uangnya, meskipun separuh tapi itu anggaran perusahaan untuk produksi.

Hyukjae berteriak kesal. Dia hampir melempar ponselnya namun urung saat ingat Leeteuk menatapnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Hyung,"

"Jangan berulah, Hyuk!" Leeteuk jadi tidak sabar. "Bagaimana produksi jika bahannya tidak ada?"

Hyukjae tidak kalah cemas. Jika dia sampai tertipu dua kali, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana respon appanya nanti? Dia bisa dibunuh. "Aku akan kesana hyung."

Hyukjae segera berlari pergi. Leeteuk terduduk lemas. Akan ada kekacauan lagi. Bagaimana adiknya bisa seceroboh itu? Bagaimana dia akan membelanya kali ini? Appa akan sangat kecewa padanya nanti.

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah dari ruangannya. Mobil Hyukjae meninggalkan kantor. Shindong berdiri di ruangan itu juga. Baru saja dia melaporkan suplayer yang direkrut Hyukjae menghilang. Sudah dia duga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan muda?"

Kyuhyun berdiam diri beberapa saat. Dia berfikir. "Biarkan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menangani kecerobohan ini." Kyuhyun berbalik. Menanggalkan jasnya. Dia menarik nafas dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin pulang, aku rindu dengan Jong hyung."

Tbc-


	22. Chapter 22

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah. Dia tidak turun melainkan memandang rumah dari jendela mobil yang dia buka kacanya. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dia ingin turun dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Menyapa semua orang dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Tapi menyadari dirinya tidak seperti dulu, dia jadi takut untuk turun dan melakukan hal yang dia bayangkan. Keluarganya akan kecewa melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dia kurus dan pucat. Mereka pasti akan cemas melihatnya dan menanyakan banyak hal. Selama ini dia mengabarkan hal-hal baik pada keluarganya yang lain itu. Dan dia selalu tertawa setiap kali menghubungi mereka.

Ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Jeunnieeeeeeeeeee! Kyunnieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kyuhyun hampir melempar ponselnya mendengar sapaan, tepatnya teriakan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak berperiketelingaan, kalau ada istilah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tiang listrik bersuara petir. Belum juga dia menyapa, sudah berteriak lebih dulu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kyu, aku benar-benar senang sekarang! Kau tahu aku ada dimana?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. "Kau bodoh atau apa! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, Cwang pabbo!" Kyuhyun balas bereriak. Tapi Changmin justru terbahak.

"Kau masih Jeunnie-ku, ternyata." Changmin terkekeh. Dia senang mendapat makian dari Jeun hee. "Bogoshipoyo Jeunnie."

Mata kyuhyun meredup. Changmin memanggilnya Jeun hee. Nama yang dia rindukan. Dia rindu dipanggil Jeun hee oleh orang-orang yang dia sayangi. "Nado." Kyuhyun mendengar suara mobil di belakang.

Mobil itu berjalan pelan. Orang didalam mobil tersebut mencoba melihat keluar. Heran melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah sahabat orang tuanya. Tamukah? Atau penguntit? "Hyung, kau ada tamu hari ini?"

"Anniyo. Justru kamu tamunya, cwang."

Orang dipanggil Cwang masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, kembali menatap keluar. Saat mobil mereka bersisipan, matanya melebar melihat siapa orang yang ada didalam mobil. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kaca jendela itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar Changmin berbicara dengan orang lain di seberang sana. Kemudian dia kembali menjauhkan ponselnya saat Changmin berteriak heboh menghentikan mobil.

"Hyung, berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Yak, Shim Changmin jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya tidak percaya. Dia mengenal suara tadi. Bukan Changmin, yang satunya lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun bergegas memutar kunci akan pergi, namun Changmin lebih cepat. Dia berlari ke mobil Kyuhyun dan memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dalam. Kyuhyun sampai bergeser takut terbentur kepala Changmin.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Changmin memeluk sahabatnya.

Orang yang turun dari mobil setelah Changmin tertegun di tempat mendengar Changmin meneriakkan nama seseorang. Dia mengerjap. Melihat dari kaca depan. Changmin memeluk seseorang. Dia melangkah mendekat. Semakin dekat semakin lebar matanya terbuka, hingga batasnya.

"Jeun hee." gumamnya tidak percaya.

Changmin mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menarik pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Namun terkunci. "Yak, Jeun hee! Buka pintunya, ayo turun!" teriaknya girang. Dia nampak bersemangat tidak menyadari wajah Jeun hee yang memucat melihat orang lain.

"Jonghyun hyung, bantu aku menyeretnya! Anak ini lelet sekali!" seru dan gerutu Changmin membuka kunci pintu mobil dari dalam. Dia tidak sabar. Begitu pintu tidak terkunci dia segera menyeret Jeun hee keluar.

Changmin melompat-lompat senang seraya memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih mengambang. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Saat sepenuhnya bisa menguasai diri, dia merasakan Changmin memeluknya dan tidak berhenti melompat.

"Hentikan, Changmin. Kau bisa mematahkan tulangku!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Changmin berhenti. Senyumnya lebar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasa kalau Jonghyun sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sedang liburan. Jadi aku pulang ke Korea."

"Maksudku kenapa kau malah kesini?"

Changmin manyun. "Aku tidak mengabarkan akan pulang, ternyata appa dan oemma sedang ke luar kota. Besok siang mereka baru pulang. Jadi aku menginap saja di rumah Jonghyun hyung. Aku berencana ke tempatmu nanti ternyata kau sudah ada disini! Kita memang berjodoh, Jeunnie! Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu." kembali Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin sering-sering menghubungimu, tapi kupikir kau pasti sibuk. Aku takut mengganggumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menepuk punggung Changmin meminta dilepaskan. Jonghyun berdehem meminta perhatian. Keduanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Masuklah, disini kurang nyaman." katanya lalu berbalik masuk ke mobilnya sendiri, tanpa menunggu atau mengajak Changmin dia melajukan mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Kenapa dengannya? Dia tidak menyapamu?" heran Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mereka masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun dan mengikuti Jonghyun masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut. Saat mereka masuk, Jonghyun sudah sibuk di dapur membuat minuman.

Changmin menyeret kopernya. "Hyung aku tidur di kamar Jeun hee, ne?"

"Jangan!" teriak Jonghyun dari dapur. Terlalu keras membuat Jeun hee dan Changmin tertegun melihatnya.

"M-maksudku, kamar itu sangat kotor, eomma tidak sempat membersihkannya. Bawa saja kopermu ke kamarku. Kau tidur denganku malam ini." Jonghyun membuat alasan. Bagaimana mungkin kamar itu kotor. Eomma setiap hari membersihkannya. Bahkan berlama-lama disana hanya untuk mengurangi rindunya pada Jeun hee. Changmin tahu itu. Eommanya sendiri yang cerita karena eomma Lee sering curhat tentang itu.

Changmin menatap Jonghyun kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat canggung dan tidak saling melihat. Changmin menarik kopernya ke atas. Membawanya masuk ke kamar Jonghyun. Dia melihat sekitar dan matanya jatuh pada sebuah foto diatas nakas. Changmin tersenyum. "Dasar. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Jonghyun menghidangkan teh dan cemilan. "Kenapa kau berdiri disana? Duduklah." kata Jonghyun datar.

Kyuhyun kecewa mendengar nada itu. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Kecanggungan ada diantara mereka. Kyuhyun duduk saat Jonghyun kembali ke dapur meletakkan nampan.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat dari dapur. Matanya memanas. Dia rindu sekali dengan sosok itu. Ingin sekali dia memeluknya. Menciumi wajahnya. Dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat merindukan adiknya. Tiga tahun seperti neraka bagi keluarganya. Mereka selalu merindukannya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap waktu. Bergiliran mereka memasuki kamar Jeun hee hampir setiap harinya hanya demi mengurangi rasa rindu. Setiap kali mereka teringat Jeun hee, setiap kali itu pula mereka menahan rasa sakit karena perpisahan.

Jonghyun tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Padahal dia ingin sekali melepas rindunya. Lidahya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucap betapa dia senang melihat Jeun hee di depannya.

Changmin turun dan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sendirian. Jonghyun mengatur nafasnya. Meyakinkan diri. Barulah dia keluar, bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jonghyun hyung, dimana eomma dan appa Lee?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun bersyukur Changmin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin dia tanyakan. Rumah terasa sepi.

"Orang tuamu tidak bilang? Mereka pergi ke Busan bersama-sama."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang sekarang penasaran.

"Nenek sakit."

"Mwo!" seru Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersama. Keduanya saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Jonghyun. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya melupakan kecanggungannya. Mendengar neneknya sakit dia ikut khawatir.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun. "Eomma bilang sudah membaik. Besok mereka sudah kembali kemari."

Kyuhyun lega. Sungguh. Nenek adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang tersisa di keluarga Lee, ibu eomma Lee. Dia dekat dengan semua cucunya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang hanya anak angkat. Tapi beliau tidak membedakannya. Dia dan Jonghyun juga sepupu yang lain menyayangi nenek Lee. Dia sakit sekarang, karena tua.

Lengan Kyuhyun digoyangkan Changmin. "Ayo main game, Jeun."

"Aigo. Apa kau tidak lelah. Istirahat sana." tolak Kyuhyun halus.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku bawa game dari sana. Kau belum pernah memainkannya. Ayolah." bujuk Changmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengiyakan karena tidak tega. Mereka memainkannya di ruang keluarga, karena 'kamar Jeun hee kotor'.

Jonghyun menatap keduanya. Tepatnya Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah saat main game, menggemaskan. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah itu. Sekarang banyak berubah. Garis-garis wajahnya semakin terlihat dan tegas. Pipinya tidak secubby dulu. Bibirnya kering. Rambutnya lebih tipis…tunggu. Jonghyun memperhatikan Kyuhyun lebih intens sekarang. Semua yang dia sebutkan tentang wajah Kyuhyun terdengar tidak wajar. Jonghyun melihat keseluruhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Astaga, adiknya tidak segemuk dulu.

Jonghyun melempar bantal sofa yang ada dipangkuannya. Dia beranjak mendekati mereka. Menarik Kyuhyun spontan. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu terkejut dan hanya menatap Jonghyun yang berekspresi cemas. Jonghyun menariknya hingga berdiri sejajar dengannya. Changmin ikut terkejut dan berdiri.

"Yak, Jonghyun hyung! Kyuhyun sedang bermain denganku!" protes Changmin.

Jonghyun tidak mendengarkan. Dia menatap tidak percaya tubuh Kyuhyun. Menggeleng tidak percaya. Tubuhnya melemas melihat betapa kurusnya Kyuhyun sekarang. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam. "Seburuk apa keadaanmu disana?"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut hanya bisa diam. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Jonghyun akan menyadari keadaannya. Dia peka dengan satu ini. "Gweanchana. Aku hidup dengan baik disana." jawabnya menghindari mata Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun menarik wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau bohong. Kau bilang akan baik-baik saja. Kau bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bilang akan pulang. Kau mengingkari semuanya! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Seberapa banyak kau kehilangan berat badanmu? Apa mereka tidak merawatmu? Kapan kau akan pulang?" Jonghyun berderai air mata mengatakan semua itu.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya. Air matanya tidak boleh menetes. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan Jonghyun. Kyuhyun mencari Changmin dan mendapatinya berdiri di sebelah Jonghyun juga sedang menangis. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Uljima. Kenapa kaliyan menangis? Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

"Aku memelukmu tadi, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan perubahan tubuhmu? Aku tidak peka! Aku bodoh!" Changmin menyesali diri sendiri. "Kau pasti kecewa karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menurunkan tangan Jonghyun, menggenggamnya. "Hyung, kumohon jangan menangis. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan saat bertemu dengan kaliyan lagi. Jebal… uljima." mohon Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Jonghyun mengusap air matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mati-matian menahan air matanya. Benar, ini juga bukan maunya. Dia selalu berharap keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dan kembali pada mereka dalam keadaan baik juga. Tapi dia tidak kuasa menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Entah bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya di sana. "Pulanglah, Jeun. Pulang kemari. Hyung tidak tega melihatmu jadi seperti ini."

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui Jonghyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan dia tidak mau. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya kali ini. Dia memikirkan mereka. Dia yakin akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik jika di keluarga Lee, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kandungnya. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab disana dibandingkan disini.

"Mianhe. Tanggung jawabku disana, hyung. Tapi kumohon jangan berfikiran buruk. Aku menyanyangimu, appa dan eomma Lee. Aku merindukan kaliyan sama seperti kaliyan merindukanku. Aku ingin kembali. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku masih dibutuhkan disana. Kumohon mengertilah."

Tbc-


	23. Chapter 23

Jonghyun menatap makanannya tanpa nafsu. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas. Membuat Changmin yang duduk satu meja dengannya memperhatikan. Dia tahu Jonghyun sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Itu juga yang dia pikirkan. Setelah acara tangis-tangisan kemarin, Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut menangis meminta Jonghyun mengerti keputusannya yang tidak bisa pulang, Kyuhyun kembali pergi padahal Jonghyun ingin sekali dia menginap. Semalaman mereka tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun alias Jeun hee.

Changmin menghela nafas cukup keras menyadarkan Jonghyun. Jonghyun melihat makanan masih utuh, dan piring Changmin yang masih bersih.

"Makanlah Changmin-ah."

Changmin nampak lesu. "Hyung makanlah. Kalau hyung makan aku juga akan makan." kata Changmin.

Jonghyun menatap makanan yang dia pesan untuk sarapan mereka. Dia mengambil beberapa dan menaruhnya di piring. Saat hendak makan, dia kembali meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku tidak sanggup Changmin. Bagaimana aku bisa makan, nafsu makanku tidak ada sama sekali."

"Heum." Changmin mengangguk mengatakan dia juga sama. "Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Aku sangat cemas melihatnya seperti itu."

Jonghyun menggeleng. Meninggalkan meja makan, begitu pula dengan Changmin. Changmin ke atas bermain game dan Jonghyun pergi ke kantor. Makanan masih berada di atas meja tidak ada yang berniat menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan Hyukjae yang datang ke ruangannya. Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah. Leeteuk terlihat cemas juga, tapi tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah tahu." kata Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Kedua hyungnya menatapnya heran. Mereka berfikir dari mana dia tahu? Mereka belum melaporkannya. Kyuhyun menyandar di kursinya. "Selesaikan dengan cara kaliyan. Cari solusinya. Produksi akan ditunda sampai bahan bakunya tersedia."

"Tapi bagaimana? Uangnya sudah terpakai!" Hyukjae merasa tidak ada solusi.

"Hyung memintaku mencairkan dana? Itu tidak mungkin, tidak ada dana. Semua sudah dialokasikan untuk hal lain." tolak Kyuhyun dengan datar.

Mata Hyukjae menajam kali ini. Dia merasa Kyuhyun sengaja. Dia kesal dan ingin marah. Tapi dia sadar dia salah. Dia memang ceroboh dan mudah percaya. Dia menatap Leeteuk. Namun Leeteuk hanya menggeleng.

"Daripada hanya duduk disini, coba pikirkan solusinya. Dua hari, atau kita akan gagal produksi dan mengalami kerugian."

"Kangin-ssi. Apa kita tidak bisa mendapatkan bahan darinya?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hyukjae. Leeteuk berdecak pelan. Dia berbisik pada Hyukjae. "Kangin-ssi tidak memiliki bahan yang kita butuhkan. Ini tidak ditanam disana."

Hyukjae merutuki diri sendiri mengingat hal itu. Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia memejamkan mata saat rasa sakit itu datang menyerang kepalanya.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun seperti kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Rasa sakit membuatnya tidak bisa bicara. Dia mencoba bertahan. Leeteuk dan Hyukjae saling tatap. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun merundukkan kepala di atas meja, menyangganya dengan kedua tangan.

Tangan Hyukjae terulur spontan namun buru-buru dia menariknya kembali. Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat cemas dan bingung.

"Keluar." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan perintahnya. Meski terdengar berat dan bersusah payah. "Minta pada sekeretarisku, daftar pemasok bahan baku produksi. Pikirkan apa yang bisa kaliyan lakukan dengan itu."

Mereka enggan beranjak. Kyuhyun masih merunduk. Jemarinya terlihat meremas kepalanya dengan kuat. Mereka ingin bertanya dan memastikannya. Tapi rasanya itu aneh. Hubungan mereka dingin bertahun-tahun. Setelah saling tatap seolah saling bertanya pendapat, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan meminta apa yang disebutkan Kyuhyun tadi pada sekretarisnya.

Kyuhyun mangangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin keluar memenuhi wajahnya. Dia nampak lemas dan bernafas lemah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Dia ingin berdiri namun kakinya sangat lemas hingga jatuh kembali ke kursinya. Dia bersandar tidak berdaya. Pupil matanya berputar. Darah keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kyuhyun merasakannya, namun tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak.

'Jong hyung.'

Kyuhyun melihat pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang bertubuh tambun berlari ke arahnya. Samar dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dan tubuhnya diguncang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi!" Shindong berulang memanggil. Namun mata itu semakin meredup. Ketakutan, Shindong mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata itu kembali terbuka, Shindong sedikit lega. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka. Terdengar desisan, namun Shindong mendengar sebuah nama diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke Rumah sakit sekarang." Shindong bersiap mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan bawa aku seperti ini. Tunggu aku bisa berdiri sendiri." tolak Kyuhyun sangat pelan dan terbata. Shindong merasa kesal mendengarnya, tuannya keras kepala meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia mengigit punggung tangannya sebagai pelampiasan. Setelah kesalnya hilang dia beranjak ke pintu dan menguncinya mengantisipasi agar orang tidak bisa masuk. Lalu kembali lagi ke depan Kyuhyun. Melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk Kyuhyun; melepas jas, melonggarkan dasi serta membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Melonggarkan ikat pinggang, membuka sepatu Kyuhyun. Lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun di sofa dan membersihkan mimisannya. Terakhir menggosok kaki dan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin, terus menerus.

Jonghyun hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Untung dia dengan cepat menginjak rem. Salahnya yang melamun. Perasaannya kacau sejak pagi. Tidak, perasaannya sudah kacau sejak bertemu Kyuhyun kemarin. Dia tidak bisa bekerja dengan pikiran tidak tenang dan memutuskan keluar kantor mencari udara segar. Tapi perasaannya malah tidak karuan. Apalagi setelah kejadian dia hampir menabrak pejalan kaki barusan. Jantung Jonghyun berdebar keras. Dia mengusap dadanya. Pikirannya melayang terus ke Kyuhyun.

"Jeun hee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jonghyun menepikan mobil. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Shindong lega melihat Kyuhyun membaik. Meski tidak banyak berubah. Shindong menyeka keringat dingin di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku lelah, ingin tidur sebentar saja, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun terkesan malas.

Suara ponsel menginstrupsi. Itu suara ponsel Kyuhyun. Dia bergerak akan bangun. Shindong buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku yang akan menanganinya. Mungkin salah satu klaenmu. Tidurlah."

Kyuhyun tidak membantah dan memejamkan mata. Shindong beranjak ke meja. Mengambil ponsel yang masih berdering. "Yeobseo.."

 _"Jeun hee?" tanya orang di seberang dengan ragu._

Shindong mengernyit. Dia melihat ke Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Shindong sopan.

 _"Lee Jonghyun. Bisa aku bicara dengan Park Kyuhyun-ssi?"_

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Shindong mendekat menyerahkan ponsel tersebut.

"Yeobseyo?"

 _"Jeun hee!" suara diseberang terdengar bersemangat sekaligus lega._

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata mendengar suara itu. Shindong duduk di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Memijatnya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menerima telephone.

 _"Gweanchana? Kau terdengar lemas."_

"Anni." jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku mengantuk."

 _Jonghyun tertawa. "Hey Sajangnim, ini jam kerja!"_

"Heum. Tapi aku lelah sekali, hyung."

Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun kembali bicara. "Aku ingin tidur. Hyung bernyanyilah."

 _"Anni. Suaraku jelek, kau saja yang bernyanyi. Suaramu merdu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Dia mulai bernyanyi dengan tenaga seadanya. Jonghyun di seberang menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan. Dia terus mendengarkan Kyuhyun bernyanyi hingga suara itu terdengar pelan lalu hilang. Kemudian digantikan suara seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidur.

Air mata Jonghyun mengalir setelah hubungan komunikasi jarak jauh itu terputus. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat Kyuhyun bilang dirinya lelah. Jonghyun merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Sangat lelah. Dia tidak tega. Ingin sekali dia sekarang pergi ke Hansan group dan membawanya pergi. Tapi dia tahu Kyuhyun akan menolaknya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu saat Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk pulang.

Tbc-


	24. Chapter 24

"Min hyung, aku tidak melihat Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum saat Sungmin datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi. Kebiasaan mereka sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku rasa dia belum bangun. Dia kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat."

"Dia terlihat pucat. Aku melihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Dia sepertinya tidak sehat."

Sungmin terpekur. Yang dikatakan Kibum ada benarnya. Dia sering memperhatikannya beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun memang pucat dan kurus. Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Masih bekerja dan tidak mengeluh.

"Kau jangan pikirkan itu. Fokus pada kesehatanmu sendiri."

"Tolong perhatikan dia juga hyung. Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung masih seperti itu. Kita harus lebih memperhatikannya."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Kibum. Dia melihat ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sejak kemarin Kyuhyun tidak keluar kamar. Dia hanya berpesan melalui Shindong akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di rumah. Tapi haruskah dia mengurung diri di kamarnya? Hanya Shindong yang keluar masuk. Dia jadi heran.

Shindong berjalan membawa nampan makanan. Sungmin menghentikannya. Dia melihat menu yang dibawa shindong. Lagi-lagi menu yang hampir serupa. Nasi putih dan lauk yang di kukus. Penasaran Sungmin mencicipi makanan tersebut. Hampir saja dia melepehnya, namun memaksa menelannya karena tidak mau mengotori lantai.

"Makanan apa ini?" tanya Sungmin. "Rasanya hambar! Pantas kalau dia kurus! Cepat ganti makanannya!"

Leeteuk yang akan ke kamar Kibum melihat keributan Sungmin. Dia menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa Minnie?"

"Lihat makanan ini hyung!" telunjuknya mengarah pada makanan diatas nampan. "Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat Shindong-ssi memberi makanan tidak layak kepada Kyuhyun. Ini hambar. Orang yang lidahnya matipun tidak akan mau memakan makanan seperti ini." Sungmin nampak kesal.

Leeteuk melihat menu tersebut.

"Maaf Leeteuk-ssi, Sungmin-ssi tapi inilah yang dipesan Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia dalam program diet." Shindong mencoba berkilah.

Leeteuk menatap curiga. "Kau yakin?"

"Ne." jawab Shindong yakin. 'Ya, diet kesehatan. Ini demi ginjalnya.' lanjut Shindong dalam hati.

Akhirnya Shindong bisa lolos dari dua orang itu. Setelah menutup pintu, tidak lupa menguncinya, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau lama." tegur Kyuhyun.

Shindong meletakkan nampan di nakas. Dia hendak menyuapi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Dia ingin makan sendiri.

"Leeteuk-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi menghambatku tadi. Mereka terus bertanya kenapa menu makananmu hanya ini."

Kyuhyun menyendok nasi. "Jangan biarkan mereka tahu."

"Rasanya itu sulit. Mereka pasti tahu nanti."

"Kalau mereka harus tahu, biarkan mereka tahu dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin saat itu aku sudah selesai di perusahaan." Kyuhyun memasukkan makanan hambar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah dua tahun dia seperti ini. Memakan makanan tanpa rasa dan hanya meminum air putih. Rasanya tidak enak, tentunya. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Inilah salah satu cara untuk memperpanjang masa ginjalnya yang tinggal satu.

Shindong menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat lahap memakan makanan tersebut. Dia tahu seberapa besar Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan dengan kondisi ini. Dia yang sejak awal berada disisinya mengetahui semuanya. Bertahan dan mendukungnya dalam keadaan apapun. Dia bersyukur sudah sejauh ini dan mereka masih mampu menghadapi segala situasi.

"Setelah mereka semua berangkat kita ke Rumah sakit. Kau harus melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Bukan jadwal Check upku."

"Kau mimisan. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku mengatakan kepada Dokter Choi dan dia menyarankan kau segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Katakan semua keluhanmu itu, jangan menyimpan informasi apapun."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan saja. Dia tidak membantah seperti biasa. Membuat Shindong lega. Kyuhyun juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kepalanya yang sering terasa sakit.

Sore hari Hyukjae pulang ke rumah. Seharian ini dia tidak di kantor, berlari kesana kemari mendatangi nama-nama suplayer dalam daftar yang dia dapat dari sekretaris Kyuhyun. Mencoba satu dari mereka yang bisa memasok bahan baku ke pabrik. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka sudah tidak ada barang untuk dipasok kepadanya. Sekalipun ada tidak ada yang bersedia di bayar setelah produksi berakhir. Hyukjae melempar kunci mobilnya ke atas kasur lalu menjatuhkan diri. Dia menyilangkan lengannya menutupi kedua mata. Rasanya dia lelah dan berputus asa.

"Bagaimana Hyuk-ah?" tanya Leeteuk memasuki kamar Hyukjae. Dia mengenakan pakaian santai, dia tiba lebih dulu di rumah sebelum Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Leeteuk jadi tidak sabar. Dia duduk, menarik Hyukjae bangun. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya mendesak.

Hyukjae nampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Melihat gelagat adiknya, Leeteuk mengerti. Hyukjae tidak berhasil mendapat suplayer.

Leeteuk berdiri. "Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Produksi akan berhenti dan appa akan sangat marah padamu! Kenapa kau harus mengganti suplayer kita? Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau lebih berhati-hati!"

Hyukjae semakin menunduk. "Mianhe. Kupikir karena teman dia bisa kupercaya, hyung."

Leeteuk mendesah berat. Dia bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika appa mereka tahu adiknya melakukan kesalahan. Lagi. "Kau sudah mendatangi semua nama didalam daftar yang diberikan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Beberapa adalah suplayer kecil. Mereka tidak bisa memenuhi produksi kita yang berskala besar." jawabnya lemah. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Leeteuk dengan ragu. "Hyung, apa ini boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu kita tinggal besok. Kupikir apa boleh Suplayer kita bukan hanya satu?"

"Itu akan mempengaruhi hasil, jika bahannya berbeda kualitas." kemudian Leeteuk terdiam. Hal seperti itu belum pernah terjadi setahunya. Bahan baku yang didapatkan dari beberapa suplayer dan diolah menjadi satu produk. Tapi menurutnya boleh dicoba. "Aku akan tanya Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae menahan lengan Leeteuk yang akan pergi. "Jangan merendahkan diri kita terus, hyung!"

"Ini bukan merendahkan diri,Hyuk. Ini yang namanya bekerja bersama. Kita ada dalam satu perusahaan. Sedingin apapun kita, untuk perusahaan kita tetap harus kooperatif. Dan Kyuhyun adalah…" Leeteuk nampak enggan mengakuinya. "Dia atasan kita dan orang yang memiliki lebih banyak ilmu dibanding kita."

"Itu karena appa selalu mengajarinya. Dan kita tidak." Hyukjae melepas tangan Leeteuk dan menunduk sedih. Leeteuk memandang adiknya. Dia mengerti perasaan Hyukjae. Sama seperti dirinya. Leeteuk mengusap kepala Hyukjae. "Bukankah tiga tahun ini sudah lebih baik? Jangan berkecil hati. Aku merasa appa bukan bermaksud seperti itu." hibur Leeteuk kemudian keluar.

Hyukjae kembali merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menjitaki kepalanya sendiri. "Dasar Hyukjae babbo! Kau memang tidak bisa bekerja di perusahaan. Kenapa masih ngotot berada disana?" dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri didepan pintu. Saat hendak mengetuk pintunya dia merasa ragu. Meskipun dia bilang akan menemui Kyuhyun, tapi begitu sampai disini dia jadi ingin berbalik. Entah apa yang dia takutkan, tinggal masuk dan meminta pendapatya tentang ide Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memakannya juga. Tapi rasanya sulit. Selama ini Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha berbicara lebih dulu, meskipun semuanya tentang urusan kerja. Kali inipun sama bukan? Dia datang hanya untuk perusahaan. Bukan untuk hal lain.

Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam. Perlahan mendorong pintu tersebut. Yang dia rasakan adalah asing. Tentu saja. Kamar Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang belum pernah dia masuki sebelumnya. Leeteuk melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah tempat tidur lebar dan Kyuhyun sedang berbaring disana.

'Tidur? Apa aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?' pikir Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun nampak tidur. Namun bukannya berbalik, Leeteuk justru melangkah semakin dekat ke pembaringan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat sebuah foto diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Empat orang wajah tercetak disana. Saat dekat Leeteuk bisa melihat jelas siapa wajah-wajah itu. Kyuhyun, Jonghyun dan pasangan Lee. Potret sebuah keluarga bahagia eoh?

Leeteuk tertegun melihat potret tersebut. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak didadanya. Kemudian dia melihat pada Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sedang tidur. Jika dia bangunkan dia akan mengganggunya. Apa dia menunggu sampai makan malam saja? Kyuhyun pasti sudah bangun dan keluar makan nanti. Eh, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia baru ingat Kyuhyun tidak makan bersama mereka. Ah, itu artinya kalau dia keluar sekarang, dia harus masuk ke kamar ini lagi nanti. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus menghadapi kondisi ini lagi. Ragu dan berat untuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Itu merepotkan baginya. Jadi Leeteuk memutuskan menyelesaikan urusannya sekarang juga.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tidak bangun dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Saat Leeteuk mencoba membangunkannya dengan mengguncang lengannya dia merasa lengan Kyuhyun sangat kurus. Dia juga merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun dingin. Semakin lama dia semakin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Baru dia sadari wajah Kyuhyun yang tirus dan pucat. 'Apa dia sedang sakit?'

Kyuhyun menggeliat merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil dan menggoyangkan lengannya. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati bayangan seseorang. "Shindong hyung, kaukah itu?" tanyanya mencoba mengenali siapa yang dilihat matanya. Pandangannya tidak jelas dan kabur.

'Dia benar-benar sakit.' pikir Leeteuk mendengar suara serak dan lemah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggapai lengan Leeteuk dan beringsut bangun. Dia memicingkan mata, namun matanya tetap buram. Dia mendesah. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar kesakitan hingga mataku jadi tidak jelas melihat."

Leeteuk mengernyit mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. 'Jadi dia mengiraku Shindong karena tidak bisa melihat? Tidak melihat?'

"Shindong hyung bantu aku ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku. Rasanya sudah tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan kembali menggapai Leeteuk. Leeteuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Saat berdiri dia oleng. Leeteuk dengan segera menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Ada apa ini? Kakiku lemas sekali." Leeteuk melihat mata Kyuhyun berembun. Namun Kyuhyun segera bergerak dan menghalau air matanya.

Saat di kamar mandi Leeteuk semakin tercengang. Dia hampir berlari keluar melihat Kyuhyun membuka pakaiannya. Tubuh kurus dan terlihat menonjol disana sini membuatnya lemas. Namun dia bertahan dan membantu Kyuhyun mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Sesekali dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya masih tidak fokus melihat, menerawang entah apa yang dilihat. Pikiran Leeteuk berkecamuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hyung, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan lengan yang terdapat beberapa bintikan merah dan hitam. namun dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia harus menjawab? Tapi nanti ketahuan dia bukan shindong.

"Hahhhh kau pasti menangis lagi melihat tubuhku." Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. "Gweanchana. Besok pasti lebih baik. Ah, aku rindu PSPku. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak main. Hyung, carikan aku kaca mata. Sepertinya mataku bermasalah."

Leeteuk masih tidak mau bersuara. Dia hanya mengangguk, Kyuhyun pasti melihat pergerakannya itu. Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum lega.

"Ano, masalah yang disebabkan Hyukjae hyung aku sudah menghubungi beberapa suplayer dan mereka siap jika dibutuhkan. Kalau sampai besok Hyukjae hyung belum menemukan solusi, kau datangi mereka untuk menjadi suplayer pengganti. Gaji buruh bergantung pada produksi ini jadi lakukan dengan baik."

Kembali Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Kali ini dia merasa hatinya begitu sakit dan matanya memanas. Leeteuk mengusap matanya yang berair. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia rasakan. Hatinya merasa sangat sedih. Kyuhyun tidak diam saja pada masalah yang disebabkan Hyukjae. Dia juga berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Dia tidak berfikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun, Leeteuk beranjak untuk mengambil baju ganti. Namun saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Shindong berdiri di luar pintu kamar mandi berurai air mata.

Tbc-


	25. Chapter 25

Leeteuk menangis di kamarnya. Beberapa menit lalu dia masih bersandiwara hingga Kyuhyun kembali dia baringkan di tempat tidur dan langsung tertidur. Setelah itu dia menarik Shindong keluar kamar. Dia mendesak Shindong mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Maaf Leeteuk-ssi Kyuhyun-ssi melarangku mengatakannya.'

Shindong mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mengalami gagal ginjal sudah dua tahun ini. Dan dia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Begitu buruknya dia menjadi saudara yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Dia buta dan bodoh. Adiknya sakit sampai separah itu kondisinya dan dia hingga beberapa menit lalu masih belum mengetahui apapun. Dia saudara yang buruk. Sekalipun dia tidak tahu apa penyakit Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang begitu pucat, baru dia sadari hari ini. Dia banyak melihat dan memperhatikan tapi satu yang luput oleh mata dan hatinya adalah Kyuhyun. Hal yang fatal dan tidak bisa di tolerir.

Leeteuk melempar semua barang di atas mejanya dan berteriak keras. Kemudian menangis lagi. Dia memukuli dirinya sendiri dan memaki sejadinya.

 _'Oemma, kapan nae dongsaeng lahir?'_

 _'Tidak lama lagi, Leeteuk-ah. Kau mau berjanji pada oemma?'_

 _'Apa oemma?'_

 _'Dongsaengmu kali ini kembar Leeteuk. Oemma akan bertahan untuk melahirkan mereka. Tapi dokter sudah mengatakan pada oemma, satu dongsaengmu memiliki jantung yang lemah. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik.'_

 _'Ne, oemma. Leeteuk akan menepati janji.'_

 _'Bukan itu yang harus kau janjikan pada oemma. Oemma menyayangi kaliyan, memberikan semua cinta oemma untuk anak-anak oemma. Jika nanti dongsaeng-doangsaengmu lahir oemma yakin kau akan menyayangi dan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Terutama pada dongsaengmu yang lemah. Tapi kau harus jadi hyung yang baik, jangan abaikan dan perhatikan juga kembarannya. Berikan kasih sayang yang pernah oemma berikan padamu. Jangan pernah membedakan mereka dalam hal menyayangi. Oemma percaya padamu Leeteuk. Kaliyan bertiga pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk si kembar._

Leeteuk meringkuk disamping tempat tidur, diantara semua barang yang dia lempar. Kenapa baru sekarang dia ingat pesan oemmanya. Pesan dari wanita yang penuh cinta, pesan terakhir yang terus diucapkannya bahkan menjelang ajal. Sekali lagi Leeteuk berteriak marah pada dirinya. Menjambaki dan meremas rambutnya seperti orang gila.

'Kyuhyun-ssi menderita gagal ginjal. Dan kami juga baru tahu hari ini jika ternyata ada kanker yang berkembang di kepalanya. Dokter Choi mengatakan hal itu disebabkan dari luka yang pernah didapatkan Kyuhyun-ssi sebelumnya.'

Perkataan Shindong membuatnya semakin merasa menjadi hyung yang tidak berguna. Leeteuk memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak. Menangis dengan keras.

"Oemma! Oemma, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Oemma…..!" Leeteuk terguguk dan masih terus memukuli dada dan kepalanya.

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan cemas. Di belakangnya ada Hyukjae yang juga cemas. Mereka mendengar suara-suara berisik sejak tadi dan saat mencari mereka mendengar suara Leeteuk menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang keduanya menerobos kamar Leeteuk yang tidak terkunci dan terkejut melihat seberapa berantakannya kamar Leeteuk. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi melihat Leeteuk yang menangis memukuli dirinya sendiri. Keduanya berlari ke Leeteuk dengan khawatir, berusaha menahan tangan Leeteuk agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae memegangi tangan kiri Leeteuk dengan kuat. Dia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. "Apa yang dikatakan si Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

Pergerakan Leeteuk berhenti mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Hyukjae lega mendapati Leeteuk mulai tenang. Namun hal tidak terduga saat Leeteuk menyentakan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Sungmin dan Hyukjae terkejut, mereka tersentak bahkan jatuh terduduk.

"Hyung! Kau ini kenapa?!" teriak Sungmin. Dia bisa berkelahi, kalau Leeteuk tidak bisa diam dia bisa melakukan jurusnya agar dia diam. Namun Leeteuk merengsek pada Hyukjae. Mencekal kedua bahu Hyukjae dengan kuat. Hyukjae meringis.

"Aku pantas mati, Hyuk-ah! Aku pantas mati!" teriak Leeteuk kalap. Hyukjae semakin tidak mengerti dan takut hyungnya jadi gila. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun katakan hingga hyungnya jadi seperti ini.

Sungmin menarik Leeteuk lepas. "Kau menyakiti Hyukaje, Leeteuk hyung!"

Leeteuk menangis. Mereka semakin dibuat bingung. Percuma meminta Leeteuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Keduanya keluar setelah membantu Leeteuk naik ke kasur. Memberinya minum dan obat penenang.

"Ini pasti karena Kyuhyun. Dia menyulitkan Leeteuk hyung lagi! Aku yakin itu!" geram Hyukjae tidak terima. Dia melangkah lebar menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang cemas segera menyusulnya. Hyukjae berada didepan kamar Kyuhyun sekarang. Mencoba membuka pintunya, namun terkunci. Dia sudah akan berteriak namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Kau bisa mengagetkan Kibum juga!" tegur Sungmin tertahan. Dia menahan Hyukjae kuat-kuat. Melihat wajah Hyukjae yang geram Sungmin yakin, kali ini Hyukjae tidak peduli. Maka dia menarik Hyukjae pergi dari depan kamar Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Park Hyukjae! Tunggu Leeteuk hyung mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau bisa saja salah menarik kesimpulan! Sebelum semuanya jelas, aku melarangmu menemui Kyuhyun! Atau kupatahkan kakimu itu jika kau berani menemuinya!"

Hyukjae hanya melengos. Dia tahu ancaman Sungmin bukan main-main.

Shindong duduk memandang wajah lelap Kyuhyun. Wajah yang nampak menonjol di pipinya. Bukan chubby, tapi itu tulang pipinya. Shindong miris melihat nasib Kyuhyun seperti ini. Beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka bertemu kembali, Kyuhyun nampak lebih segar dan ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Dia senang, melihat tuan kecilnya terlihat lebih hidup meski hidup di luar sana. Bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Namun tiga tahun telah merubahnya. Seorang pemuda yang ceria dan terlihat lincah itu telah berubah menjadi sosok ringkih. Penyakit dan beban hidup telah merubahnya. Dia berfikir seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu kembali ke rumah ini. Tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali. Toh, di keluarga Lee dia jauh lebih bahagia. hidup dengan baik, orang tua yang menyayanginya dan hyung yang selalu menjaganya. Dan untuk kembali ke keluarga Park dia rela melepas segalanya, hanya untuk masuk dalam penderitaan.

Shindong meneteskan air mata. Hatinya terlalu prihatin pada tuan kecilnya. Dia yang memiliki keluarga kecil, mengerti benar bagaimana pentingnya kasih sayang sebuah keluarga. Begitu penting seperti sebuah jantung kehidupan. Hari ini dia menyaksikan tuannya kembali diuji dengan sebuah penyakit lagi. Saat dokter Choi mengatakan ada kanker di kepala Kyuhyun, dialah yang menangis keras. Merasakan betapa hidup sangat tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun. Hari ini juga dia dengan berani melanggar perintah, membuka mulut tentang keadaan Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik.

'Kau harus bahagia mulai dari sekarang, tuan muda. Aku mendo'akanmu.'

Shindong berdiri dengan hikmat kemudian membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum mengusap figura wajahnya dan Jeun hee. Dia sedang duduk di kamar Jeun hee. Dia merasa sangat merindukannya, karenanya dia masuk ke kamar ini. Kamar yang selalu terlihat bersih dan wangi. Oemma tidak pernah bosan membersihkannya setiap hari. Mengganti sprei, sarung bantal dan gorden secara berkala.

'YAK LEE JONGHYUN! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saat Jeun hee pulang?! Kau curang! Oemma juga merindukannya, anak bodoh! Oemma merindukannya…'

Dia ingat saat oemmanya mengamuk kemudian menangis, kala dia mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sempat datang hari itu. Oemmanya tidak berhenti menangis hingga dia berjanji akan membawa Jeun hee datang ke rumah. Mendengar itu oemma Lee langsung berhenti menangis dan memeluk Jonghyun.

Siapa di rumah ini yang tidak menginginkan anak itu kembali? Appa bahkan sering memakan jjangmyun di kedai langganan mereka hanya untuk mengobati rindunya. Setelah makan akan membungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Di letakkan di mangkuk dan di biarkan di meja makan dapur. Dipandanginya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Saat oemma bertanya apa yang dilakukan appanya, appa bilang dia sedang melihat Jeun hee makan jjangmyun kesukaannya.

Jonghyun mungkin yang paling waras, tapi juga yang paling gila. Hampir setiap malam, di tengah malam dia akan keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar Jeun hee. Memeluk guling Jeun hee dan mengucapkan mantra yang dulu diucapkannya untuk Jeun hee saat mimpi buruk. Menimangnya seperti itu adalah Jeun hee. Tapi setiap kali melakukannya, hatinya terasa sakit. Dia sadar betul itu bukan Jeun hee tapi tetap ingin melakukannya. Semata-mata untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Mereka sudah gila karena rindu. Dia di Seoul tapi tidak bisa setiap waktu melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, dan menikmati senyumnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan bagaimana dia bisa lupa pemandangan terakhir yang dia lihat hari itu? Jeun hee-nya jauh dari kata baik. Jeun heenya sekarat. Dia tahu betul itu. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik tersayangnya. Sesuatu tidak baik telah menimpanya. Dan itu membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Sangat-sangat -sakit.

"Hyung akan membawamu pulang, saeng. Kau lebih baik berada disini."

Tbc-


	26. Chapter 26

Kyuhyun menerima kaca mata dari dokter Choi yang datang pagi itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kepada Kibum. Sebuah kaca mata khusus untuk kondisinya.

"Ini akan membantumu melihat jelas. Tapi tentu saja tidak membantu banyak. Kau harus segera mendapat perawatan." dokter Choi mengatakannya dengan serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia memakai kaca mata tersebut. Melihat ke kaca di pintu lemari. "Aku tidak terlalu buruk memakainya, kan hyung?" dia bertanya pada Shindong.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sama sekali tidak buruk." jawab Shindong seraya tersenyum melihat tuannya.

Kyuhyun menatap dokter Choi. "Bagaimana perkembangan Kibum hyung?"

Dokter Choi selalu merasa geli, dibelakang Kyuhyun selalu memanggil Kibum dengan embel-embel hyung. Namun didepan orangnya dia akan memanggil seenaknya. Namun dia tidak berani tersenyum. "Hari ini keadaannya baik. Tidak ada yang perlu di risaukan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega namun kemudian sendu. "Berapa lama dia akan bertahan?"

"Ye?" dokter Choi ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tahu, keadaannya hari ini membaik, tapi bukan untuk penyakitnya. Bagaimana dengan hati dan jantungnya? Bisakah kau menyembuhkannya?"

Dokter Choi nampak memaksakan senyumnya. "Dia akan jauh lebih baik dengan donor," sampai disitu dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Shindong. Dokter Choi tahu Shindong tidak suka jika pembicaraan ini menyinggung tentang donor. Dia juga tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Shindong. Sebagai dokter dia juga khawatir. Kyuhyun pernah sekali menjadi donor untuk Kibum. Dan dalam kondisinya sekarang dia orang pertama yang akan menolak hal itu. "Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan mengusahakan Kibum akan di prioritaskan mengingat kondisinya sekarang."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dokter Choi undur diri untuk kembali ke rumah sakit setelah berpesan agar Kyuhyun tidak melupakan konsumsi obatnya. Di luar dia berpapasan dengan Leeteuk. Tepatnya Leeteuk sengaja mencegatnya.

"Katakan padaku juga bagaimana kondisinya."

"Kibum,"

"Kyuhyun." sela Leeteuk. "Maksudku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sedang membolak-balik berkas pekerjaannya saat Hyukjae masuk.

"Kau sudah menemukan solusinya?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Hyukjae sempat duduk karena sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang beda di wajah Kyuhyun, kaca mata. Hyukjae tidak jadi duduk. Dia tersenyum kecut.

"Boleh kita menggunakan lebih dari satu suplayer? Jika boleh, aku bisa langsung menghubungi mereka," Hyukjae menutup mulutnya melihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Tidak, dia tidak akan meneriaki Kyuhyun karena kejadian Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung sudah menerangkan kejadian 'karangannya', yang tentu saja tidak menyangkut pautkan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Leeteuk hyung bilang dia belum sempat masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengatakan apapun. Dia seperti itu karena dia telah melupakan janjinya pada oemma mereka. Hyukjae percaya saja. Memang benar Hyukjae orang yang mudah dibohongi ternyata.

"Boleh kutahu suplayer mana saja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae segera menyerahkan berkas yang dia bawa.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan nama-nama yang berada dalam berkas tersebut.

"Aku sudah mensurvei dengan baik kali ini. Lagi pula nama-nama itu masih dalam daftar yang kau berikan. Jadi kalau ada apa-apanya kau juga ikut bertanggung jawab." kata Hyukjae ketus.

"Kau sudah melihat bahan bakunya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Sejak kemarin dia sudah melakukan semua intruksi Leeteuk hingga pagi tadi. Kemudian Hyukjae menjelaskan bahan baku yang sudah dia lihat dan dia survei sendiri. Juga berapa banyak yang bisa mereka pasok untuk produksi serta harga yang diminta.

"Masalahnya, beberapa dari mereka tidak mau dibayar belakangan. Jadi,"

"Katakan kita akan membayar begitu barangnya tiba."

Hyukjae melongo. Kyuhyun yang menyerahkan kembali berkasnya dibiarkan. "Kau serius?"

"Produksi harus berjalan. Jadi akan aku bayar."

Hyukjae tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dia mengambil berkas dan pamit dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia jauh lebih tampan kalau tersenyum." gumam Kyuhyun memperhatikan pintu.

Changmin mengangkat tangannya melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya datang menemuinya.

"Kau berkaca mata sekarang?" tanya Changmin. Karena tertarik dia ingin menyentuh kaca mata di wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Changmin memajukan bibirnya mendapat tanggapan itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di Korea?"

"YAK! Aku belum puas liburan."

"Sering libur, semakin lama juga kau lulusnya. Cepatlah kembali ke amerika dan lulus baru kau boleh tenang kembali ke Korea."

Changmin semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Aku datang karena khawatir padamu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ayo keluar."

"Ke tempat Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Changmin kembali ceria.

Kyuhyun berkernyit. "Kenapa kesana?"

Changmin menunjuk ke pintu loby. "Whoa, panjang umur! Baru kusebut namanya, dia sudah datang!" takjub Changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah telunjuk Changmin dan menemukan Jonghyun berjalan ke tempatnya. 'Kenapa hari ini mereka datang?' pikirnya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Jonghyun yang nampak datar dan dingin, Kyuhyun jadi merinding. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Ayo pulang, Jeun hee. Sudah waktunya kau pulang!" kata Jonghyun begitu sampai didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut, namun kemudian menatap sedih Jonghyun. "Kau bilang akan mengerti, hyung. Kenapa masih memaksaku pulang?"

Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut putus asa. "Aku sudah tidak tahan! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Oemma ingin bertemu denganmu. Pulanglah!"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku hanya mencoba tadi. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran." kata Jonghyun akhirnya, menunjukkan senyum tiga jari.

"Itu tidak lucu, hyung." kata Kyuhyun. Jongyun tidak peduli kemudian menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku serius! Aku berharap kau berubah pikiran, sungguh! Aku juga tidak bohong soal oemma. Dia sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu. Jadi mampirlah, temui oemma dan appa." mohon Jonghyun dengan matanya.

"Tapi nanti oemma akan menangis seperti kau saat melihatku."

"Pabbo!" seru Changmin menjitak pelan kepala Jeun hee. "Itu wajar. Namanya orang tua akan menangis kalau melihat anaknya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak dilihatnya. Oemmaku saja menangis kemarin saat menjemputku di rumah oemma Lee."

Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju untuk datang ke rumahnya. Keluarganya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dia janji akan segera kesana dan Jonghyun menerimanya dengan pasrah. Hari itu sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun harus mau keluar bersama. Changmin bilang akan kembali ke amerika secepatnya. Jadi mumpung ada waktu dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi keluar untuk makan bersama, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh makanan apapun kecuali air putih, dan mengobrol. Andai saja mereka punya cukup banyak waktu. Sayangnya, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun harus kembali ke kantor masing-masing. Changmin kesal sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya dia ikut Jonghyun saja ke kantornya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor sendirian. Leeteuk langsung menghampirinya. "Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya yang nampak cemas.

"Waeyo? Ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Itu membuat Kyuhyun heran. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan apa yang membuat Leeteuk cemas? "Bagaimana Hyukjae-ssi? Kapan barangnya akan sampai?"

"Dia masih mengurusnya. Shindong-ssi bersamanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Dia yang menyuruh Shindong untuk mendampingi Hyukjae. Memastikan Hyukjae melakukannya dengan baik.

"Ada yang melihatmu keluar dengan orang asing tadi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mereka bukan orang asing. Mereka hyung dan temanku sendiri."

Leeteuk menyipitkan mata. "Hyung-mu?"

"Jong hyung dan Changminnie. Mereka kemari mengajakku makan."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut. Harusnya dia tahu, hyungnya Kyuhyun ya Jonghyun. Bahkan dia memasang wajahnya di kamarnya. Keluarga Lee jauh seperti keluarga bagi Kyuhyun. 'Apa mereka lebih berarti daripada kami? Sudah sepantasnya. Kami hanya memberi penderitaan baginya. Mianhe, Kyunnie.'

Malam telah sangat larut namun Kyuhyun masih berada di depan komputer di meja kerja dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Apa daya, pekerjaannya menumpuk saat-saat seperti ini. Akhir bulan hingga menjelang awal bulan banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Dia mendapat sedikit ketenangan di tengah nanti. Namun hanya sebentar, dia harus kembali bekerja keras keesokan harinya.

Jam 3 pagi Kyuhyun melepas kaca matanya dan memijit pangkal hidung. Seraya menyandarkan punggung dia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap layar komputer yang masih menyala. Semua laporan yang sudah dia susun harus dilaporkan kepada appanya. Itu artinya, dia akan pergi ke amerika. Sebenarnya banyak cara untuk menyampaikan laporan tersebut. Namun ini adalah bagian dari profesionalitas dan dedikasi dalam pekerjaan. Tidak cukup mengirimnya lewat email. Itu hanya cukup untuk dibaca, cukup efisien namun tidak menjelaskan banyak. Laporan langsung beserta penjelasan dan diskusi satu sama lain akan lebih menguntungkan menurutnya.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan beranjak ke ranjang. Mencari posisi nyaman dan kembali menghela nafas dalam. Berbaring seperti itu membuatnya lebih rileks, namun juga merasakan semua kepenatan yang sempat dia abaikan saat bekerja.

"Kupikir Leeteuk hyung saja yang pergi." gumamnya mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

Paginya Kyuhyun terlihat berada di meja makan bersama keempat saudaranya. Kibum yang sudah bisa turun dari ranjangpun ada disana. Sungmin nampak senang dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak mungkin berada di meja tanpa paksaan. Begitu juga Kibum. Sedangkan Leeteuk tidak berkomentar apapun juga tidak memasang wajah datar. Hyukjae yang melihat Leeteuk sedikit berubah memutuskan untu tidak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ayo, Kyunie makan yang banyak." sungmin antusias mengisi mangkuk Kyuhyun dengan nasi dan memasukkan beberapa lauk daging.

"Hyung, aku tidak makan." tolak Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi dia hanya menghadapi segelas air putih. Sedangkan yang lain memakan hidangan yang ada.

"Jangan begitu. Makanlah ini semua. Kau harus menambah lemakmu agar tidak terlihat kurus dan pucat."

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan mendengar kalimat pucat. Dia rasa pagi ini dia memang sedikit sayu. Tapi itu karena dia mengantuk, bukan karena hal lain. "Aku tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini." Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik lain seraya menjauhkan mangkuk dari hadapannya dan jauh dari jangkauan Sungmin yang membuat hyung manisnya itu cemberut.

Leeteuk menatapnya tertarik. "Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng segera.

"Kau ini bagaimana hyung? Dia akan ke amerika, menemui appanya." sahut Hyukjae dan memberi tekanan pada kata 'appanya'.

"Dia juga appamu Hyukjae hyung." balas Kibum dengan datar. Sikapnya yang cuek dengan mata dan mulutnya yang fokus makan membuat Hyukjae tidak ingin membalas ucapan lagi.

"Oh benar, laporan itu sudah selesai?" Leeteuk kembali bersuara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah memesan tiket, Leeteuk hyung berangkat jam 9, langsung saja ke bandara. Zoumi-ssi sudah siap disana."

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membola. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan. Bukan hanya dia, yang lainpun kecuali Kibum, juga tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil berkas-berkas yang berada diujung meja sedari tadi dan mengangsurkannya ke dekat Leeteuk. Matanya masih menatap Leeteuk. "Kali ini hyung yang pergi. Lakukan dengan baik. Oh ya, aku sudah menjelaskan banyak hal kepada asistenmu pagi ini, pelajarilah laporannya dan bertanyalah pada Zoumi-ssi jika ada yang belum hyung mengerti. Jelaskan saja yang perlu dijelaskan, appa tidak suka hal yang terlalu panjang."

Selesai bicara begitu Kyuhyun undur diri dari meja makan itu. Dia hanya berpesan dia keluar untuk menemui Kangin-ssi. Beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun keluar mereka saling pandang, kecuali Kibum tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk berdiri hingga kursi yang didudukinya terdorong ke belakang. Dia nampak gugup dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Dia menyuruhku menemui appa? Laporan itu, appa, perusahaan….."

Sungmin memajukan kursi Leeteuk dan menarik hyungnya itu untuk duduk kembali. Kemudian memberinya air putih dan menenangkannya. Dia tahu seumur-umur Leeteuk menjabat di perusahaan appa mereka belum sekalipun Leeteuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Presentasi laporan didepan appanya. Hyukjae nampak ikut gugup juga. Dia menenggak habis minumannya.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?! Ini sungguh mengejutkan! Kalau mengecewakan kau tamat, hyung!"

Kibum melirik Hyukjae tidak suka. "Itu bagus untuk Leeteuk hyung. Jika penjelasannya bagus, appa akan memiliki pandangan positif padanya."

"Dia tahu Leeteuk hyung belum siap, karena itu dia melakukan ini! Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Leeteuk hyung selama ini." bantah Hyukjae.

"Jangan berfikir buruk Hyuk-ah." tegur Sungmin. "Pikiranmu selalu buruk padanya. Leeteuk hyung harus mencobanya. Kapan lagi kau akan menunggu waktu untuk siap? Begitu ada peluang, ambillah dan maju terus!" semangat Sungmin kepada Leeteuk. Kibum mengacungkan sumpitnya, tanda dia setuju.

Leeteuk nampak berfikir. Dia memandang tumpukan berkas, tiket serta flasdisk yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ragu hyung, dia menyiapkan itu semalaman hingga dini hari. Berjuanglah." kata Kibum membuatnya semakin yakin untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh Kyuhyun.

"Hingga dini hari?" gumam Hyukjae tanpa suara.

Tbc-


	27. Chapter 27

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Dia melihat semua hyungnya berkumpul di ruang keluarga menonton tv. Ada Kibum juga disana. Sejak beberapa hari lalu Kibum sudah mulai berjalan-jalan keluar, meski hanya di sekitar rumah. Kyuhyun cukup lega melihatnya. Kibum terlihat lebih baik. Dia duduk di sebelah Hyukjae yang mencoba menggodanya. Sayang si datar Kibum tetaplah si datar.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun, segera berdiri. "Ayo bergabung Kyuhyunnie. Kami sedang menonton DVD." ajaknya. Yang lain, kecuali Leeteuk yang masih berada di amerika, menatap mereka.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku ada janji." tolak Kyuhyun. Dia tidak berbohong. Dia akan keluar sekarang.

"Tapi ini hari tenang. Semua urusan perusahaan sudah beres. Kau akan kemana?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Dia nampak tidak rela Kyuhyun tidak bergabung dengan mereka di hari yang melegakan ini. Perusahaan dalam keadaan baik setelah masalah selesai. Produksi berjalan lancar dan distribusi segera dilakukan. Memangnya janji apa lagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kangin ajussi."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu Kangin-ssi. Biar aku antar, ne?" Sungmin menawarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, itu Jong hyung akan mengantarku. Dia sudah ada di depan."

"Kau juga sering pergi dengan Jonghyun-ssi?" sahut Kibum.

Hyukjae ikut menyahuti. "Kau akan kembali ke sana?"

Kyuhyun diam. Tentu saja dia akan pulang. "Ne, secepatnya aku akan pulang."

Mendengar jawaban itu semua terdiam. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati mereka. Sedih, tidak rela dan merasa khilangan. Bahkan Hyukjae yang terakhir kali masih bisa berbicara ketus dengan Kyuhyunpun merasakan hal yang aneh. Ketidakrelaan ada dalam hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Jeun, kenapa kau lama?" Jonghyun muncul di ruangan itu. Melihat mereka yang berdiam dalam suasana yang aneh membuatnya memandangi mereka satu persatu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mereka? Jonghyun memilih mendekati Jeun hee dan menariknya pergi.

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hatinya terpukul saat Jonghyun menarik Kyuhyun pergi. Seolah dia bisa membayangkan kelak Kyuhyun akan keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Rasanya ini aneh." gumam Hyukjae menunduk sedih.

"Apanya hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Hyukjae menatap Kibum. "Bukannya kita ini keluarganya? Ini rumahnya? Kenapa dia bilang akan pulang? Mereka hanya orang yang memungutnya. Kenapa kita jadi yang nomor dua?"

Sungmin tersenyum sendu. "Karena kita juga melakukan hal sama padanya. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu."

"Apanya? Kita melakukan apa padanya? Dia selalu jadi prioritas appa selama ini! Kitalah yang biasa jadi nomor dua disini!" bantah Hyukjae.

"Padahal aku memberikan kebebasan pada kaliyan!"

Semua menoleh pada sosok yang muncul tidak terduga. Ketiga namja itu terkejut melihat appa dan Leeteuk yang muncul. Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang tanpa kabar?

Appa dan Leeteuk berjalan lebih dekat. Menatap ketiga putranya yang sedang menatap balik padanya. "Dalam sebuah tampuk pemimpin hanya dibutuhkan satu penerus. Saat anak-anakku lahir aku mulai memikirkannya. Menilai dan memperhatikan kaliyan bukan hal yang mudah. Kaliyan tumbuh oleh kasih sayang Ibu kaliyan. Dia yang mengurus kaliyan selama ini. Memberikan kaliyan cinta dan kebebasan. Kaliyan menjadi manusia yang luwes dan memiliki hobby masing-masing."

Mereka menunduk mendengar ucapan appanya. Kembali appa Park bicara. "Kaliyan memiliki kesenangan masing-masing juga pribadi yang berbeda. Akan sulit mendidik kaliyan di situasi tersebut. Bagiku terlambat. Aku khawatir kaliyan tidak akan sanggup dengan tanggung jawab dan beban berat di perusahaan. Karena itu aku butuh seseorang yang sedari awal bisa aku bentuk menjadi penerusku. Adik kaliyan lahir. Aku memilih Kyuhyun karena Kibum tidak mungkin sanggup." Appa menatap Kibum dan mengulas senyum lembut, meminta pengertian bahwa bukan maksudnya meremehkan Kibum. Dan Kibum nampak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku menariknya dari persaudaraan dan menjadikannya sebagai pionku kelak di perusahaan. Mendidik dan mengajarinya sedari dini. Mencoba menumbuhkan kecintaan dan pengabdiannya pada perusahaan. Dia tumbuh menjadi apa yang aku inginkan. Namun kesalahan fatalnya aku tidak pernah tahu kekeliruanku. Aku terlalu keras padanya, tidak perduli air mata dan kebutuhannya. Aku hanya berfikir tentang penerus yang sempurna. Menjatuhkan semua harapan padanya. Membuatnya kesepian. Membuatnya jauh dari kaliyan. Tidak memiliki teman. Tidak bermain atau bersenang-senang. Itu hidup menyedihkan seorang bocah dari appanya sendiri."

Hykjae mengusap air matanya. Semua kenangan berputar di kepala mereka. Disaat mereka bersenang-senang dan bermain, Kyuhyun berjuang keras menahan hasratnya untuk berlari keluar dan menerima semua ajaran sang appa dengan patuh. Disaat mereka bisa berkumpul bermain game dan makan ice cream, Kyuhyun sedang mempelajari berkas perusahaan dan melakukan pertemuan dengan orang-orang dewasa. Saat mereka menikmati hobby mereka, Kyuhyun terbuai mimpi karena lelah dan penat.

"Aku mengambil haknya sebagai bocah, menggantinya dengan tanggung jawab seorang pewaris." appa tersenyum kecut. Air matanya mengalir. "Akulah yang bersalah menjadikan hubungan kaliyan seperti ini. Dia meyakinkanku tiga tahun ini, bahwa penilaianku salah kepada kaliyan. Menutupi semua kesalahan kaliyan dan melaporkan hal-hal baik saja. Kupikir begitu bodohnya dia, aku mengetahui semuanya. Percuma dia menutupinya. Namun mulai dari itu aku bertanya-bertanya kenapa dia begitu yakin pada kaliyan? Kenapa dia yang sempurna mati-matian meyakinkanku untuk percaya pada kemampuan kaliyan? Menolak sebagai pewaris dan memintaku memberi kaliyan kesempatan, bimbingan dan kepercayaan." Appa mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng. "Akhirnya aku mulai mengerti. Tidak selamanya aku benar. Aku mempercayainya dan mencoba membuka kesempatan itu pada kaliyan. Dan aku merasa puas. Maafkan appa. Aku tidak berlaku yang seharusnya untuk kaliyan."

Keempatnya saling pandang dan segera menghambur pada appa mereka. Mereka menangis menyesal dan senang mendengar pengakuan appanya.

"Kami pikir kau tidak pernah memikirkan kami, appa. Maafkan kami juga." kata Leeteuk mewakili semua saudaranya.

"Sudah kukatakan kaliyan juga anak-anakku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan kaliyan?" kata Appa menepuk bahu Leeteuk. Dia cukup senang dengan semua laporan yang di jelaskan Leeteuk. Biarpun dia tahu itu adalah hasil kerja Kyuhyun namun Leeteuk bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik juga tentang rencana kerja bulan depan yang merupakan pemikiran bersama dari anak-anaknya.

Hyukjae mengusap air matanya. "Aku bodoh karena merutuki ketidak adilanmu, tapi kamilah yang justru diuntungkan selama ini. Kaliyan mati-matian mengurus perusahaan dan kami bersenang-senang dengan hasilnya. Aku bisa menari dan tidak berifkir akan kesulitan. Tapi hatiku dipenuhi kebencian kepada Kyuhyun. Mianhe appa." dia sangat menyesal telah berlaku kasar selama ini kepada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah merasakan bekerja di perusahaan dan terasa sangat berat. Dia hampir putus asa dan merutuki semuanya. Tidak memikirkan apa-apa yang sudah dilalui adik mereka selama ini. Benar-benar bodoh dan egoisnya pemikirannya selama ini.

Sungmin menahan air matanya melihat keharuan di keluarganya. Inilah yang sejak dulu dia harapkan. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. "Appa, hyung kenapa kaliyan tiba-tiba pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini karena Kyuhyun. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Leeteuk menatap appanya. Alasan yang sama yang pernah dia tanyakan kenapa appanya ngotot untuk ikut serta pulang ke Seoul? Dipikirannya terlintas pemikiran apakah mungkin appanya juga tahu tentang kondisi Kyuhyun? Selama ini Kyuhyun dekat dengan appa, mungkin saja Kyuhyun memberitahukannya. Atau Kyuhyun juga menyembunyikannya dari appa?

"Appa aku ingin bicara denganmu." ucap Leeteuk serius.

Namun hal menyedihkan terjadi. Saat Kibum dengan tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah segar. Mereka terkesiap. Hyukjae yang paling dekat segera menopang tubuh Kibum yang sudah lemas. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Semua ketakutan dan kecemasan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan sangat mencekam.

Jonghyun menatap khawatir pada Jeun hee yang berlari dengan tubuh seringkih itu. Percuma untuk meminta Kyuhyun memelankan larinya. Anak itu diliputi kecemasan setelah mendapat telephone dari Hyukjae. Kibum kollaps dan keadaannya tidak diketahuinya sekarang. Mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Lee, sebelum pergi ke tempat Kangin, saat kabar itu mereka dengar. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung berlari pergi. Jonghyun yang ikut panik mengikutinya. Appa dan oemma Lee berada di belakang.

Mereka sampai didepan ruang UGD di lantai dua. Semua anggota keluarga Park ada disana. Kyuhyun menghampiri Leeteuk yang paling dekat jaraknya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu nafasnya teratur dia langsung bertanya tentang Kibum. "Apa yang terjadi? Kibummie, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal.

Leeteuk menatapnya khawatir. Kyuhyun nampak pucat dengan peluh berucucuran. Belum lagi nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ingatkan dia tentang penyakitnya. "Kau berlari kemari? Duduklah dulu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Memejamkan mata saat pening mendera kepalanya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana keadaannya?!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Semua menatapnya tidak percaya. Appa mendekatinya. "Dokter masih menanganinya didalam. Kau terlihat pucat, Kyunnie. Duduklah. Istirahtkan dirimu."

Namun Kyuhyun bergeming. Dia menatap pintu UGD. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat baju Hyukjae yang terkena noda darah. Kyuhyun meremat dadanya, kekhawatiran memuncak. Kibum muntah darah, pikirnya tidak meleset. Jonghyun yang khawatir segera menahannya dengan tubuhnya.

"Duduklah, Jeun. Dia akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya lembut seraya membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi. Kemudian dia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Jeun hee. Menguatkannya dengan usapan-usapan kecil.

Appa dan oemma Lee sampai. Oemma segera menghampiri Jeun hee yang sedang ditenangkan Jonghyun. Dia ikut khawatir saat Jeun hee memejamkan mata. Sedangkan appa Lee menghampiri appa Park untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Dua jam menjadi waktu yang menegangkan dalam penantian. Jeun hee nampak bersandar di bahu kiri sang oemma. Jonghyun berada di sebelah kiri Jeun hee masih menggenggam tangan adiknya. Jeun hee sendiri hanya diam sambil membuka mata. Di sisi yang lain ada keluarga Park dan appa Lee yang duduk berdampingan. Leeteuk yang cemas masih merasakan iri pada Jonghyun dan oemma Lee yang mengapit Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan terbukti Kyuhyun lebih nyaman bersama mereka. Sungmin dan Hyukjae sedang dilanda kecemasan karena menunggu terlalu lama. Kedua appa terdiam sambil menerawang. Hanya sesekali appa Lee melirik pada Kyuhyun yang nampak menyedihkan.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Semua terlonjak dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya menegakkan badan dan melihat dokter tersebut mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan wali Kibum. Dia juga ingin beranjak mendekat namun kakinya terasa mati rasa. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Jonghyun meremas tangan Kyuhyun saat dokter Choi mengabarkan hal buruk tentang Kibum. Kibum dalam keadaan sekarat. Hatinya mengalami kerusakan yang fatal, harus segera mendapat donor untuk menyelamatkannya. Appa Park hampir merosot jatuh, dengan sigap appa Lee memegangi lengannya dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun. Oemma Lee menyusut air matanya. Semua orang terpukul dengan berita itu. Semua duduk dengan lemas menangis dan tidak bicara.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak berekspresi. Mata Kyuhyun nampak kosong. Ini jauh membuatnya khawatir. Ada apa dengan Jeun hee? Apakah dia sangat terpukul hingga seperti ini. Jonghyun meremas tangan Jeun hee lebih kuat berharap Jeun hee merespon. Itu berhasil. Jeun hee menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Jonghyun. Jeun hee berkedip, tangannya bergerak melepas kaca matanya dan jatuh lemas kembali. Suara sesuatu yang jatuh menarik perhatian yang lain. Oemma Lee kembali ke sisi Jeun hee. Mengusap bahu Jeun hee dari belakang.

"Aku akan mendonorkan hatiku,"

Tbc-

PS: aku sangat ingin mengubah chapter ini, di bagian yang appa Park menjelaskannya pandangannya tentang kelima anak-anaknya hingga memutuskan Kyuhyun sebagai penerusnya. Tapi belum bisa sekarang. Aku segera pergi dan ga tahu kapan akan bisa dirubah ulang. Lepi aku tinggal soalnya. Mianhe.


	28. Chapter 28

"Tidak Kyu. Itu percuma. Jantung Kibum juga tidak akan bertahan." kata Hyukjae.

"Aku juga akan mendonorkan jantungku."

Semua kembali tercengang. Jonghyun menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tidak, dia hanya tidak terima dengan hal ini. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pendonoran ginjal dulu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya untuk Kibum. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berusaha melanggar janji itu? Bukan hanya hatinya tapi juga jantungnya akan diberikannya kepada Kibum?

"Kau berniat mati, hah?!" teriak Jonghyun marah. "Apa yang akan tersisa jika kau memberikan semua untuknya?!" air mata Jonghyun mengalir. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Eomma bahkan sudah sesenggukan sejak keputusannya yang pertama.

Semua mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melakukannya. Hyukjae hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin hyung dan appa Park juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Jangan mendonor untuk Kibum lagi. Leeteuk bahkan mengatakan penyesalan dan meminta maaf padanya. Dia tidak mengerti, dengan dia mendonor Kibum akan selamat. Kibum akan kembali pada mereka. Apa yang perlu disedihkan? Apa yang membuat mereka keberatan menerima keputusannya? Apa keluarganya sekarang menyayanginya? Apa sekarang mereka memperlakukannya sebagai anak dan saudara? Benarkah begitu? Mereka juga akan sedih jika dia terluka dan sakit?

Menyadari semua ketulusan itu ada didalam mata mereka, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia juga diperhatikan, rupanya. Dia juga disayangi sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya tahu sekarang dia dicintai oleh mereka. Dia sangat lega, senang dan tenang dalam hatinya. Rasanya seperti melayang, sangat ringan. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali memberikan apa yang dimilikinya untuk Kibum. Kibum adalah sebagian dari dirinya sendiri. Dia akan sangat senang jika saudaranya selamat dan bisa hidup dengan baik. Keputusannya telah bulat. Dia tidak akan mundur.

"Jong hyung." panggil Kyuhyun balik meremas tangan Jonghyun. Jonghyun tidak menyahut dan tidak melihat ke arahnya. Dia tengah menangis. Begitu juga dengan appa dan eomma Lee. Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri. Dia berhasil berdiri namun hal mengerikan kembali terjadi di hadapan mereka. Tidak lebih dari dua detik Kyuhyun jatuh dengan darah mengalir dari dua lubang hidungnya. Semua orang berteriak dan menghambur padanya. Mengguncang dirinya. Dia mendengar suara tangisan dan namanya diserukan, namun matanya semakin berat dan dia dilanda kantuk yang hebat. Kemudian semuanya hitam dan gelap.

Eomma Lee semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia meraung dipelukan appa Lee yang wajahnya berlelehan air mata. Appa Park nampak syok, mematung dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menangis dalam diam. Usai Dokter Choi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun semua orang nampak menjadi kacau dan berantakan. Hyukjae jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir deras. Leeteuk yang sebelumnya sudah tahupun tidak bisa menahan isakan, namun berusaha kuat dan menghampirinya untuk menguatkannya.

"Hyung, ini bohong kan?" Hyukjae menatap Leeteuk meminta kepastian.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab dan memeluk Hyukjae. Tangis Hyukjae pecah. Penyesalan bergumul dihatinya. Penyesalan yang sangat besar.

Sungmin yang tak kalah syok mencoba menguatkan diri, memapah appanya yang nampak akan jatuh. Mendudukkannya dan ikut duduk. Dia sendiri merasa lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Air matanya sudah mengalir tidak terbendung lagi.

"Hukuman seperti apa ini?" kata appa Park tanpa tenaga.

Jonghyun menatap mereka dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Marah, cemas, sakit, syok dan bingung. Semua orang meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga dirinya. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut, melihat bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Hanya dia tidak sangka kenyataan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari bayangannya selama ini.

Dokter mengatakan hanya dua orang yang boleh melihat Kyuhyun, itupun tidak boleh lama. Namun semua orang sangat terpukul hingga tidak sanggup menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Kyuhyun. Hanya Jonghyun yang sanggup untuk masuk ke kamar rawat adiknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbaring disebuah ranjang dengan selang infus di lengan kirinya. Jonghyun buru-buru mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengannya. Dia berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Memandangi wajah Jeun hee yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dengan perasaan tersayat dia raih tangan Jeun hee dan menggenggamnya hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa tetap tersenyum? Kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengeluh, saeng?" tangis Jonghyun yang sempat mereda kembali pecah. Dia sesenggukan, meski sekuat tenaga menahannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan redup. Melihat Jonghyun menangis dia meremat tangan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menoleh dan semakin keras menangis.

Air mata ikut mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Namun dia tersenyum. "Gweanchana." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan.

Jonghyun menggeleng. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun masih mengatakan baik-baik saja di kondisinya seperti sekarang ini. "Tidak, Jeun! Ini tidak baik-baik saja! Dokter mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu! Ini tidak baik! Ini buruk!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meremas tangan Jonghyun. "Tapi aku merasa baik hyung. Tubuhku sakit tapi hatiku baik sekali."

Jonghyun menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Seulas senyum manis disunggingkan Kyuhyun. "Sesaat sebelum semua menjadi gelap aku melihat ada cinta dimata mereka. Akhirnya aku bisa menggapainya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti dan dimengerti. Akhirnya kesabaranku tidak sia-sia."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut Jonghyun sesenggukan. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran adiknya. Hanya itu dan adiknya merasa baik-baik saja. Demi keluarga yang bahkan memberikannya penderitaan, namun pada keluarga itu juga adiknya mengharapkan kasih sayang. Hubungan keluarga. Sungguh berartinya keluarga bagi adiknya itu. Jonghyun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. "Itu bagus. Benar. Itu bagus, Jeun."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Merangkul punggung Jonghyun dengan satu tangan dan memejamkan mata. "Aku akan membaginya dengan Kibum hyung. Kumohon Jong hyung, ijinkan aku sekali ini lagi. Aku akan mengatakannya dengan terus terang sekarang. Kumohon ijinkan aku."

Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengerti apa yang diminta Kyuhyun. Adiknya yang keras kepala akan tetap meminta hal sama sampai hal tersebut dikabulkan. "Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tolonglah mengerti. Jangan buat kami kehilangan lebih dari ini." Jonghyun melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan dan terluka. "Pulanglah, saeng. Penuhi janjimu pada kami. Pulanglah Jeun hee."

Semua diam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang ingin bicara atau beranjak kemana-mana. Dua orang tengah berbaring dengan keadaan yang manyedihkan. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk mereka. Menyakitkan dan menjatuhkan mereka sangat dalam kali ini.

Appa Park menyusut air matanya. Dia melihat tuan Lee di depannya dan istrinya yang nampak lelah menangis. Orang-orang yang dipilih Kyuhyun dibandingkan keluarga kandungnya. Pasti mereka adalah orang yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang hingga membuat putranya sangat nyaman dan mencintai mereka. Bersama mereka adalah hal yang sangat diinginkan putranya. Kyuhyun pasti akan bahagia dan baik-baik saja jika bersama mereka, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bawa Kyuhyun pulang bersamamu." suara tuan Park memecah keheningan.

Semua menegakkan kepala menatap appa Park.

"Appa." Leeteuk mencoba menimpali. Namun tuan Park mengangkat tangan, meminta Leeteuk diam. Tuan dan nyonya Lee menatap tuan Park tidak mengerti.

Tuan Park menangkupkan tangannya, memohon pada appa Lee. "Dia selalu menegaskan padaku dia akan pulang pada kaliyan. Sekaranglah waktunya. Perusahaan telah membaik. Bawa dia bersama kaliyan, aku mohon. Jangan biarkan dia menderita lagi." dia memohon sebagai ayah yang menginginkan kebaikan putranya.

Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Hyukjae menunduk, menangis. Mereka mengerti maksud appanya. Akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun bersama keluarga Lee. Dia tidak perlu menanggung semua beban lagi. Cukup merasa bahagia dan berusaha sembuh. Tapi tak urung mereka merasa sedih, karena perasaan akan kehilangan.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan dia mendonor untuk Kibum. Kamilah yang akan berusaha untuk Kibum. Aku mohon." lanjut sang appa disela tangisnya.

Eomma Lee menarik lengan suaminya. "Dia benar. Bawa pulang putra kita. Jeun hee sudah janji akan pulang. Dia tidak perlu menderita lagi. Aku ingin putraku kembali. Bawa dia bersama kita." eomma Lee sesenggukan. Memohon bak anak kecil pada suaminya. Appa Lee segera memeluk istrinya, menenangkannya.

"Ne, kita akan bawa Jeun hee pulang." ucapnya pada istrinya dan appa Park.

Jonghyun berbaring disamping adiknya. Mulutnya melantunkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur dengan lirih. Sejak beberapa menit lalu dia terus mendendangkannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, namun tidak tidur. Dia sedang menikmati suara Jong hyungnya. Dia tersenyum geli saat ada nada yang sumbang dan kata yang salah.

"Kau buruk dalam bernyayi, hyung." kata Kyhuhyun. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa dan membuka matanya.

Jonghyun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dia menatap adiknya yang seolah tertawa, namun hanya membuka mulut dan tidak ada suara kekehan yang keluar. Hatinya sangat sedih melihat hal itu. Begitu lemahnya Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya melihat Jonghyun meneteskan air mata. "Kubilang bernyanyi, bukan menangis." rajuknya.

Jonghyun mengusap air matanya. "Bagaimana bisa bernyanyi kalau kau protes terus?"

Kyuhyun meringis. "Jangan bernyanyi lagi. Lain kali kuajari bernyanyi yang benar dan bagus. Ucapkan saja mantranya."

Jonghyun menahan air matanya. Tangannya menyilang ke tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan pelan. "Mimpi buruk menjauhlah, adik hyung yang tampan ini mau tidur. Jangan ganggu, pergi yang jauh." katanya dengan suara tercekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menepuk lengan Jonghyun seolah menenangkan perasaan kakaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, hyung. Sungguh."

Jonghyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mampu menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan perlindungan yang ia miliki. Ya, saat ini hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Sungguh jika ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun, apapun itu, akan dia lakukan tanpa harus bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana. Dia tidak perlu berfikir karena dia melakukannya untuk seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

Tbc-


	29. Chapter 29

Kibum masih dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Dia masih tertidur dengan berbagai alat medis melekat di tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihat hatinya pasti sangat sedih dan prihatin. Beberapa teman, seperti Donghae, Siwon, Minho, dan Jinki menjenguknya. Sayang mereka hanya bisa melihat dari luar ruangan. Mereka juga sempat menengok Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bisa duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka mengobrol beberapa saat dan pamit untuk pergi. Minho masih sempat meninggalkan kaset game untuk Kyuhyun dan meminta janji untuk bermain game bersama lagi.

Changmin langsung terbang dari Amerika saat mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun dari orang tuanya. Tidak peduli dengan jadwal kuliyah. Yang dipikirkannya adalah sahabatnya. Dia bisa mengejar kuliyahnya lain waktu tapi untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya dia tidak bisa menundanya.

Changmin memeluk Jeun hee dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar teman yang jahat, Kyu."

Jeun hee menepuk punggung Changmin meminta dilepaskan. Jeun hee tertawa melihat Changmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau terlihat buruk, Cwang." komentarnya.

Changmin duduk. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku." rajuknya. Jeun hee tersenyum kecil. Changmin memang sahabatnya. Dia tidak pernah berfikir akan memiliki sahabat sebaik ini. Demi untuk melihatnya dia mengabaikan kuliyah dan langsung datang kemari. Bahkan dia langsung dari bandara. Tas ransel yang dibawa Changmin teronggok di sebelah kakinya.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Changmin menatap Jeun hee. "Jangan minta maaf, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Jeun hee terkekeh. "Kau bawa apa dari Amerika?"

Changmin berdecak. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku sekarat?"

Jeun hee meringis melihat ekspresi Changmin yang langsung berubah sendu mendengar perkataannya. Changmin pasti sudah tahu semuanya entah dari siapa. Semua orang sepertinya sudah tahu kondisinya. Setiap orang yang masuk menjenguknya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia tidak suka itu.

"Eoh, ada Changmin?" Leeteuk masuk. Dia menghampiri mereka. Masih mengenakan pakaian kerja dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kalau hyung lelah kenapa kemari? Sebaiknya Leeteuk hyung istirahat saja." kata Kyuhyun memperhatikan Leeteuk.

"Gweanchana. Aku ingin melihatmu." Leeteuk tersenyum. Changmin menatap keduanya kemudian mengerti. Dia meraih ranselnya kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali besok," Changmin berpamitan. Memeluk Jeun hee cukup lama. "Cepatlah sehat." do'anya kemudian pamit pergi.

Leeteuk duduk di tempat Changmin tadi. Mengendurkan dasi dan menanggalkan jasnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. "Aku mengambil alih semua pekerjaanmu. Dan kau tahu, itu sangat berat. Dan kau mampu menangani semuanya sendiri?" ucap Leeteuk kagum.

Jeun hee mengangguk. "Kelak akan lebih berat lagi, hyung. Gweanchana, Sungmin hyung dan Hyukjae hyung pasti membantumu. Juga appa."

Leeteuk menatap sendu adiknya. "Tapi kami membiarkanmu sendirian." sesal Leeteuk tidak ada habisnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, beberapa hari ini dia sering mendengar keluarganya mengatakan penyesalan dan maaf. "Jangan menyesalinya, hyung."

Leeteuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Aku bukan hyung yang baik. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Semuanya sangat menyebalkan jika kuingat. Aku buta dan tidak berhati."

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang berair. "Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku juga pernah sangat marah dan membenci kaliyan. Kenapa kaliyan tidak mengerti? Kenapa kaliyan melihatku seperti itu?" namun Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Kita tidak pernah mau mengerti sebelumnya tapi sekarang aku sungguh lega. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Mencurahkan semua penyesalan, maaf dan terima kasihnya. Andai dia bisa membuka mata hatinya sejak awal. Andai mereka bisa saling mengerti lebih cepat. Andai dan andai. Maka akan banyak waktu indah yang mereka lalui bersama-sama sebagai keluarga.

Kyuhyun membuka mata saat seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya. Jonghyun tersenyum melihatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang adiknya itu tertidur. Dia tidak tega membangunkannya jadi memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saja.

"Hyung, turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." pinta Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun yang menggendongnya di kedua lengannya.

Jonghyun menggeleng dan bersikeras menggendongnya. Kyuhyun terasa sangat ringan di lengannya. Appa berjalan di depan mendahului mereka dan berhenti di sebelah eomma yang sudah menunggu di pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat eomma yang sedang menantinya. Dia meminta turun untuk memeluk sang eomma.

"Jeun hee pulang, eomma." salamnya.

Eomma tersenyum. "Selamat datang, chagi." jawabnya.

Setelah 8 hari di rawat di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Kyuhyun terkejut saat appa Park bilang dia boleh pulang ke keluarga Lee. Dia tidak berfikir apapun, dia hanya merasa sangat bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk berada di rumah keluarga Lee lagi.

Eomma menyelimuti tubuh Jeun hee. "Beristirahatlah." ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Jeun hee. Appa melakukan hal yang sama dan keluar bersama istrinya.

Jeun hee menatap Jonghyun yang masih berdiri di ruangan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jeun hee.

Jonghyun menggeleng. Dia mengulas senyum lalu duduk di tepian ranjang. "Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sangat senang."

Jeun hee ikut tersenyum. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan menerimaku kembali. Aku mencintai kaliyan."

Jonghyun mengambil tangan Jeun hee dan digenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau tahu, kami jauh lebih mencintaimu. Kau sangat berarti bagi kami."

Jeun hee mengangguk terharu. Jonghyun mengusap pipinya. "Tidurlah."

Jeun hee memejamkan mata dengan masih tersenyum. Perasaannya lega dan tenang. Dia masih merasakan hangat yang disalurkan Jonghyun dari tangannya. Dia telah menepati janjinya untuk pulang. Bukan berarti dia akan melupakan keluarga Park. Appa dan hyungdeulnya tetaplah keluarganya. Keluarga Lee juga keluarganya. Mereka terjalin jadi satu sebagai keluarga. Dan begiulah dia harap hubungan itu terjaga selamanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang." sapa eomma menyambut Jeun hee yang turun dengan Jonghyun. Eomma menarikkan kursi untuk Jeun hee juga Jonghyun. Sebelum kembali ke kursinya sendiri dia mengecup pucuk kepala Jeun hee.

Appa tersenyum lebar memandang Jeun hee berada di kursi yang telah lama kosong selama ini. Dia hampir-hampir tidak percaya putra bungsunya telah kembali.

Juen hee menatap appa yang tersenyum sedari tadi. Dia terkekeh. "Aigooo aku bukan barang antik appa."

Appa tertawa dan mengusap kepala Jeun hee. "Mari kita sarapan." katanya menatap eomma dan Jonghyun. Eomma segera melayani mereka. Appa lebih dulu mendapat semangkuk nasi kemudian Jonghyun dan Jeun hee.

"Eomma kenapa kau menyiapkan lauk seperti ini?" tanya Jeun hee melihat semua menu sarapan adalah makanan kukus tanpa daging. Dia merasa mereka sengaja karena dirinya. "Kaliyan tidak perlu memakan apa yang kumakan. Masaklah seperti biasa."

"Tidak apa sayang. Sekali ini, kami ingin merasakan apa yang sudah dua tahun ini kau makan. Eomma janji besok eomma akan memasak seperti biasa dan juga memasak khusus untukmu."

"Ne, Jeun. Ini sudah kesepakatan kami." sahut Jonghyun. "Ayo makan!"

Mereka mengambil lauk yang serba kukus dan memakannya dengan lahap. Jeun hee tersenyum kecil. Dia ikut mengambil lauk dan mulai makan. Rasanya seperti biasa hambar. Baginya ini sudah biasa. Tapi melihat keluarganya yang lahap seolah itu adalah makanan enak, dia tidak kuasa meneteskan air mata. Untuknya mereka menyembunyikan rasa hambar tersebut dan memakannya dengan nikmat. Dia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap mereka.

Jeun hee sedang rebahan di kaki eomma sambil memainkan PSP. Appa dan Jonghyun pergi ke kantor selesai sarapan. Tadinya Jonghyun tidak ingin pergi. Tapi karena desakan Jeun hee dan appa akhirnya dia pergi juga. Tapi dia bilang akan pulang siang nanti. Appa dan Jeun hee tahu Jonghyun sedang ingin-inginnya menghabiskan waktu bersama jadi mereka membiarkan saja dan memakluminya.

"Eomma kau tidak membersihkan rumah?" tanya Jeun hee sambil asyik bermain PSP. Eommanya membelai kepalanya sambil bernyanyi.

"Tidak, ada ahjuma yang nanti datang beres-beres." jawab eomma berhenti bernyanyi.

"Sejak kapan ada ahjuma?"

Eomma mengacak rambut Jeun hee. "Sejak anak eomma ini pulang. Eomma ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Tidak terlewat sedetikpun."

Jeun hee terkekeh kecil. "Eomma seperti muda mudi yang sedang merayu."

"Biarkan saja." sahut eomma lalu menunduk mengecup kening Jeun hee. Dia kembali membelai kepala Jeun hee. "Jeun, eomma ingin kamu sembuh. Jadi kami berfikir agar kamu mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik. Dokter bilang pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mendapat donor ginjal untukmu, baru kemoterapi untuk kankermu bisa dimulai. Tapi untuk sekarang beberapa obat bisa sedikit membantu. Kami harap secepatnya ada donor untukmu."

Jeun hee sudah mempause gamenya sedari tadi. Dia menatap ibunya yang sedang berbicara. Saat eomma berhenti berbicara Jeun hee memeluk pinggang eommanya. "Aku tidak berfikir untuk sembuh eomma. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan bersama keluargaku, teman-temanku dan bersenang-senang. Aku sudah cukup berjuang selama ini, dan sekaranglah waktu untuk bahagia."

Mata eomma memanas. Dia juga ingin Jeun hee bahagia. Apapun pasti dia lakukan agar Jeun hee bahagia. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan, sayang."

"Gomawo eomma. Kau yang terbaik!"

Saat siang datang Jonghyun pulang. Dia tidak sendirian. Appa ikut pulang bersamanya. Yang lebih mengejutkan ada yang lain juga. Appa Park, Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukjae hyung juga datang. Mereka datang untuk mampir dan melihatnya. Jeun hee tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Dia senang, tentu saja. Hyungdeulnya sekarang ada untuknya.

"Sungmin akan datang nanti. Dia sedang menunggui Kibum hari ini." kata appa Park duduk di sebelah Jeun hee. Appa merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. "Baik appa. Sangat baik."

Appa Park yakin itu. Wajah Kyuhyun nampak berseri dan lebih segar dari hari-hari kemarin. "Appa tahu." dia mengecup kepala Kyuhyun lalu pergi menghampiri tuan Lee. Mereka mengobrol dan menikmati teh bersama. Sedangkan eomma berada didapur bersama Leeteuk hyung dan ahjuma. Ini jam makan siang dan eomma meminta mereka untuk makan bersama. Leeteuk hyung langsung ikut ke dapur untuk membantu memasak.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Hyukjae yang duduk perlahan di sebelahnya. "Gweanchana Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya masih canggung.

Kyuhyun melihat kecanggungan itu dan menepuk kaki Hyukjae. "Jangan canggung, hyung. Aku lebih muda darimu. Bersikaplah biasa saja."

Hyukjae langsung bersedih. "Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti dulu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng buru-buru. "Bukan! Maksudku sewajarlah bersikap padaku. Kau terlihat kaku sekali. Aku ini adikmu, jadi lihatlah aku sebagai adikmu bukan musuhmu." katanya menjelaskan.

Hyukjae tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kena dikerjainya. Mengetahui hal itu Kyuhyun langsung memukul lengan Hyukjae dan memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Aigooo, jangan marah ne." pinta Hyukjae masih geli. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Hyung janji tidak akan bersikap begitu lagi. Maafkan aku, ne. Banyak hal yang kusesali sekarang, Kyu. Hyung sangat menyesal."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. "Aku tahu, hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Kita hanya terlalu egois selama ini. Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan tidak melihat yang lain. Aku juga seperti itu."

"Kau lebih baik dariku. Maafkan kami atas semua yang kau alami selama ini." Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya yang berair saat rasa penyesalan dan sedih itu berkumpul dihatinya lagi. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan hyungnya, tidak tega melihatnya berada dalam penyesalan dan ingin Hyukjae merasa lebih baik.

Jonghyun turun telah berganti pakaian santai karena setelah ini dia tidak akan ke kantor lagi. Dia langsung menghampiri Jeun hee dan Hyukjae yang sedang mengobrol. Dia bisa melihat kedua appa sedang asyik di sudut yang lain dan eomma yang sedang sibuk didapur bersama Leeteuk dan ahjuma. Pemandangan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan keadaan akan berubah sehangat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian eomma memanggil mereka untuk ke meja makan. Ada lebih banyak makanan yang disediakan eomma dan beragam. Dan semuanya kukus. Hanya saja eomma menyiapkan juga garam di meja makan. Untuk mereka selain Kyuhyun, agar bisa menambahkan rasa di makanannya. Tidak ada yang protes dengan apa yang disajikan nyonya rumah. Semua bersikap biasa dan menerima dengan senang hati. Sungmin datang tak lama kemudian dan segera bergabung. Mereka makan dengan suasana hangat, mengobrol dan bersenda gurau untuk lebih mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka merasakan kedekatan seperti ini. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan jauh lebih baik. Mereka bahkan sepakat untuk melakukan makan bersama seperti ini lagi nanti jika Kibum sudah kembali sehat.

Jeun hee alias Kyuhyun adalah yang paling bahagia diantara mereka. Dia melihat dua keluarga menjadi satu. Dia dikelilingi orang-orang yang dia cintai. Ini adalah kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Dalam hati berdo'a dan berharap Kibum akan segera membaik dan bisa berkumpul bersama mereka. Dia tidak melupakan niatnya untuk mendonorkan hati untuk saudara kembarnya. Sampai sekarangpun dia masih pada niatnya tersebut. Karena dia ingin bersama Kibum juga. Jika dia bahagia, Kibum juga harus merasakannya. Mereka berbagi pada awalnya dan akhirpun dia ingin berbagi dengannya. Apapun itu.

Tbc-


	30. Chapter 30 End

Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Kibum. Ini sudah hari ke 10 sejak Kibum dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan di rawat dengan sangat intensif di ruangan ini. Di hari yang sama juga dia jatuh pingsan dan harus mendapat perawatan juga. Sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit baru sekarang dia menjenguk Kibum. Dia sangat merindukannya. Maka begitu dia duduk, segera meraih tangan Kibum yang bebas dan menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati. Kembarannya sedang rapuh dan dia tidak mau menyakitinya.

"Hai, Bum. Apa kabarmu? Mianhe, baru datang. Eomma memintaku istirahat lebih lama jadi aku baru mendapat ijin sekarang. Aku bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Jong hyung. Mereka ada di luar."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Memandangi wajah kembarannya yang jujur saja lebih tampan darinya. Tapi dalam keadaan yang sekarang dia terlihat menyedihkan. Wajah yang tirus dan sangat pucat. Dia merasa miris. Sampai sekarang tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari kondisi Kibum.

"Kapan kau bangun?" lirih Kyuhyun. Dia menunduk, air matanya menetes. "Kalau diingat sekarang aku tidak pernah bersikap manis padamu. Kita tidak terlihat seperti saudara kembar pada umumnya. Bangunlah, kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kau dan aku akan menjadi saudara kembar yang kompak, akur dan saling menyayangi. Aku menyayangimu. Maafkan atas semua perkataan kasarku selama ini. Tapi sungguh aku mengharapkan kesehatanmu. Kibum hyung, aku sudah memanggilmu hyung jadi bangunlah. Aku memiliki eomma Lee kau juga bisa memanggilnya eomma."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya. "Hyung, kau harus tahu beberapa hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Aku yakin kau juga akan merasakan bahagia yang aku rasakan. Tanpamu semua kurang sempurna." Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya meski masih menjaga kehati-hatiannya. "Kau akan sembuh, Kibum hyung. Aku akan membantumu sembuh. Jadi jangan menyerah. Kita akan bersama sampai akhir."

Eomma merasa aneh melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri di kamarnya. Selesai sarapan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan tidk keluar lagi. Karena khawatir eomma berniat melihatnya. Namun dia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Dia merapikan semua barang di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jeun?" tanya eomma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Merapikan kamarku, tentu saja. Bagaimana ini sudah bersih dan rapi eomma?"

Eomma melihat sekeliling. Memang rapi dan bersih. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengganti gorden, sprei, sarung bantal, dan karpet. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun menghampiri eomma Lee dan merangkulnya. "Dulu aku melakukannya sendiri terkadang. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya lagi. Ini tidak melelahkan. Aku senang melakukannya eomma."

Eomma hanya tersenyum memakluminya. "Oh, kau memajangnya?" tanya eomma menunjuk sebuah foto yang sebelumnya tidak ada di meja itu.

Kyuhyun melihat foto yang dimaksud eomma kemudian mengangguk. "Aku juga meminta Leeteuk hyung menaruhnya di kamarku di rumah sana."

Foto keluarga Park. Foto lama, Kyuhyun saja masih berusia 15 tahun di dalam foto tersebut. Ditaruh Kyuhyun bersebelahan dengan foto keluarga Lee. Didalam foto tersebut Kyuhyun alias Jeun hee berusia 17 tahun. Melihat kedua foto yang berdampingan tersebut eomma jadi mendapat pikiran.

"Kita buat foto keluarga bersama saja."

"Maksud eomma?"

"Keluarga Lee dan keluarga Park dalam satu foto."

Senyum Kyuhyunlangsung merekah. Pikirnya itu ide yang bagus. Dua keluarga dalam satu foto. Itu akan terlihat menakjubkan. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan berfoto tanpa Kibum hyung."

"Sayang..." eomma menatap Kyuhyun prihatin.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menambahi dengan nada riang. "Kita akan berfoto begitu Kibum hyung bangun! Dia pasti akan senang!"

Eomma mengukir senyum dan mengangguk. Dia tidak tega mengecewakan Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan kesempatan itu mungkin tidak ada. Melihat keadaan Kibum yang parah dan tidak mengalami kemajuan membuat semua orang menjadi putus asa. Entah sampai kapan anak yang terlahir malang itu akan bertahan. Semua sudah pasrah menerima kabar buruknya.

"Eomma."

Eomma membalas dengan tatapan atas panggilan Kyuhyun yang terdengar hati-hati. Kyuhyun balas menatap eomma Lee. Kemudian meraih kedua tangan wanita itu, menggenggamnya.

"Eomma, beri aku ijin."

Sampai disitu eomma Lee merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Apalagi melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kumohon eomma. Dia bagian dari diriku. Apapun yang terjadi padanya akan berdampak juga padaku. Sakitnya, adalah sakitku. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika hal buruk terjadi padahal aku mampu menolongnya."

Air mata mengalir dari dua manik cantik wanita yang dipanggil eomma tersebut. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya namun Kyuhyun menahan. Maka dengan berlelahan air mata dia menatap kedua mata caramel putranya.

"Kau tahu segala resikonya, Jeun. Dirimu sendiri sedang lemah sekarang. Itu tidak baik untukmu. Kibum juga akan menyalahkan dirinya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tolong mengertilah, Jeun. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya." kata eomma memberi pengertian.

Namun Kyuhyun justru tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu itu, eomma. Dan aku serahkan sisanya kepada Tuhan. Aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kembaranku. Nyawanya adalah nyawaku. Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatakan nyawaku. Dan jika hal buruk terjadi padaku," Kyuhyun menatap eomma lebih intens lagi masih dengan senyumnya. "aku rela eomma."

Tangis eomma langsung pecah. Dia sesenggukan memeluk Kyuhyun, menyebut nama 'Jeun hee' berulang dalam raungannya. Mendekapnya dengan sangat erat seolah tidak rela melepasnya. Menciumi wajahnya dengan kasih yang luar biasa seolah esok tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan semua perasaannya saat ini ketika keteguhan, keikhlasan dan keyakinan tersalurkan ke dalam hatinya. Jeun heenya telah mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan bisa diubah oleh apapun. Sekalipun olehnya. Maka hanya rela juga yang mampu dia berikan untuk putranya. Menerima semuanya dengan kepasrahan yang berarti.

Senja itu terasa sangat sepi. Langit merah terasa aneh. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan gelap menggantikan. Jonghyun memeluk adiknya yang hampir tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh dingin adiknya terasa kurus dan rapuh. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya hampir tak terasa.

Jonghyun terus memandang keluar jendela hingga gelap benar-benar menyongsong. Namun ruangan ini tetap terang oleh bolam di langit-langit kamar. Jonghyun menundukkan kepala, mengintip adiknya yang masih betah memejamkan mata. Dia membenarkan letak kepala adiknya agar lebih nyaman bersandar di dadanya.

Mata Jeun Hee terbuka. Sayu. Dia masih merasakan di peluk. Bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah terbuka. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya desisan yang mampu dia hasilkan. Syukurlah jonghyun peka akan hal itu.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Jeun Hee sudah bangun eoh?" jonghyun menyisir rambut di kening Jeun yang lepek kemudian menyingkirkannya ke samping. "Mau minum?" dia hampir bergerak meraih air dari nakas, namun Jeun Hee menggeleng.

"Jeun Hee mau apa?" tanya Jonghyun. Dia mempererat pelukannya tapi tetap hati-hati akan infus di punggung tangan Jeun Hee dan tubuh ringkihnya.

Lagi-lagi Jeun Hee menggeleng. "Jong hyung," susah payah Jeun Hee mengucapkannya, terdengar sangat dalam dan hanya berupa desahan.

"Heum?" sengaja Jonghyun menjawab dengan dehemamnya, takut ketika membuka mulut dia akan terisak. Mendengar adiknya yang tidak memiliki tenaga membuatnya jatuh. Dia terasa dilempar dan di remas hatinya.

Jeun Hee memejamkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan tubuh Jonghyun. Senyum terbingkai di wajahnya yang tirus. Dia suka berada dalam dada bidang dan lengan kokoh hyungnya. "Aku…adikmu."

"Eum." Jonghyun mengerjapkan mata, menahan air matanya yang sudah terbendung.

"Aku..sayang kaliyan. Lee Jeun Hee dan Park Kyuhyun…menyayangi keluarganya." air mata mengalir dari manik yang memudar itu, begitu pula air mata Jonghyun.

"Ne, saeng. Ne!"

Jeun hee tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban itu. "Bum hyung gweanchana?"

Jonghyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahnya. "Ne, dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan sehat lagi. Kau jangan khawatir."

Jeun Hee tersenyum, lega dan senang orang yang coba dia selamatkan baik-baik saja setelah mendapat donor hati darinya. Dia mendongak, menatap kakaknya penuh harap. "Aku lelah, hyung. Boleh aku istirahat?"

Jonghyun tersentak. Bukan, bukan selugas itu permintaan Jeun Hee. Orang yang melihatnyapun akan tahu Jeun Hee meminta kerelaan Jonghyun. Untuk pergi. Jonghyun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ini hal yang sulit baginya. Jika dulu dia melepaskan Jeun Hee kembali ke keluarga Park, dia masih bisa melihatnya meski tidak setiap hari. Tapi dia tidak sanggup jika harus merelakan Jeun Hee pergi tanpa kesempatan melihatnya lagi.

Jonghyun menyentuhkan dagunya ke kepala Jeun Hee. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Hyung…." air mata Jeun Hee mengalir. Tatapannya kosong. Dia merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya dingin. Dia masih menunggu.

Jonghyun menatap jendela. Di luar gelap. Hatinya yang bergejolak mulai tenang. Kedua tangannya masih merengkuh tubuh Jeun Hee. "Hyung merelakanmu saeng. Istirahatlah. Terima kasih sudah datang ke keluargaku. Terima kasih."

Sentakan terasa di tubuh kurus yang didekapnya kemudian diam tidak bergerak. Masih dingin yang sama, tapi jelas dia tidak merasakan dadanya bergerak selayaknya manusia hidup. Tidak ada tarikan dan hembusan nafas lemah. Adiknya telah pergi.

Jonghyun masih menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut adiknya. Senyumnya terukir. Lebih ikhlas. "Selamat jalan Jeun Hee. Kibum sudah menunggumu. Baik-baiklah kaliyan."

Nyatanya Jonghyun berbohong akan keadaan Kibum. Demi membuat adiknya lega. Kibum menghembuskan nafas terakhir pagi ini. Setelah mendapat kabar itu Jonghyun bergegas masuk ke kamar adiknya. Khawatir dan takut Jeun Hee mengalami nasib sama, dia naik ke ranjang Jeun Hee dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannnya. Memeluknya seharian hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Seperti halnya mereka dilahirkan bersama, pergipun bersama. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali Jonghyun juga keluarga Park. Mereka sudah berupaya yang terbaik dan melakukan sebisa mungkin. Namun inilah takdir mereka.

SELESAI

PS: akhirnya selesai. Padahal sebenarnya beberapa chapter terakhir ingin aku tambahin. Masa akhirnya secepet itu? Tapi apa mau dikata, waktunya ga sampe. Hehehe….. Kalau masih ada waktu dan kesempatan pengen buat ff lainnya, jadi mohon saran kritiknya. Enggak juga tak apa, aku hargai yang mau baca, mampir dan yang lainnya. Sekian sampai ketemu di ff lainnya.

Do'ain bisa pulang selamat dan bawa ff baru, ne?!

Salam.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


End file.
